Un Discípulo y sus Chicas Monstruo
by Ben56
Summary: Kira, un de los seis pilares de la rebelión, quien se enfrento al Sagrado Emperador y fue derrotado. es llamado a la batalla final contra Karna Masta por el invocador, siendo aún más poderoso entonces, pudiendo darle fin el Dios. después de eso pensó que volvería a vagar sin rumbo, pero el destino le dio una nueva vida en otro mundo, rodeado de chicas montruo.
1. Chapter 1

**Brave Frontier X Daily Life with Monster Girls: Un Discipulo y sus Chicas Monstruo**

 **Bueno termine haciendo el crossover en vez del tercer capítulo, pero tambien avanzare en los terceros capitulos de las tres historias, lo prometo.**

 **La verdad tengo otra idea para crossover pero no la escribire, al menos hasta que haya terminado un cuarto capítulo de cualquiera de mis historias. Es un crossover de Brave Frontier y…..MLP, la verdad si soy fan de My Little Pony (solo la nueva generación que pasn por la tele), de hecho se han vuelto muy famosas las historias (fics normales o crossover) de esta serie.**

 **Ahora respecto a esta historia, termine por decidirme por Kira de los seis pilares, como sera de Monster Musume sera un harem y abra uno que otro lemon, pero más adelante. Decidí poner a Kimihito para que se quede con Mia, el sera vecino de Kira quien tendra a su cuidado a: Smith, Tionishia, Centorea, Shaia, Cathyl, Manako, Haru, Racnera, Mero, y unos OC monstruos de Monster Enciclopedia.**

 **Tendra los típicos problemas que Kurusu, pero sera más resistente y estara de incognito cuando use sus poderes (yo me inventare situciones para eso, aparte de las ya presentadas en el anime), ademas en caso de él Smith le dara un poco más de libertad (no demasiada claro) para interactuar con las chicas.**

 **Eso es todo empecemos, nada es mio solo lo tomo prestado para la historia.**

"Dialogo normal"

' _Pensamientos'_

(Información extra, a vecs no esta presente pero lo pongo por si acaso)

 **Capítulo 1:** Una nueva vida con muchas sorpresas

Despues de la gran rebelión contra los dioses, despues de que me enfrente a ese bastardo de Karna Masta y que fuera derrotado, despues de que me encerraran en una barrera y condicionaran mi libertad si cazaba a los otros discipulos dentro de la misma barrera solo para ser engañado vilmenter, y despues de que el Invocador me pediera su ayuda para destruir al bastardo rey de los dioses de Grand Gaia que fue lanzado al reino de los demonios para que muriera.

Despues de la épica batalla y nuestra victoria por encima de ese bastardo que queria recrear el mundo, acabando con todo ser vivo, despues de todo eso y ganar tanto poder para demostrar mi gran fuerza. Pense que volveria al limbo de las almas de heroes de Grand Gaia, nunca me imagine tener una nueva vida, menos aún que sea una vida de humano ' _Aún conservando mis poderes'_ y siendo encargado de dar covijo a chicas monstruos.

Mi nombre es Kira, el apostol con más libertad que nadie y más fuerte que el mismisimo rey de los dioses ' _con un poco de ayuda tambien'_ , esta es mí historia de mí nueva vida en un nuevo mundo de humanos. Para los que me pueden ver ahora estoy siendo acurrucado por una ogra de pelo amarillo, más grande que yo y un cuerpo digno de admirarse por su belleza, felizmente su agarre no es muy fuerte y mi cabeza esta encima de sus enormes pechos para no ahogarme. Dicho eso empecemos con la historia.

Es de mañana y en una casa muy grande tanto por fuera como por dentro, en una de las tantas habitaciones (para más chicas liminales) podemos a una mujer de gran tamaño (2.27 m) acostada placidamente en una cama grande, al menos para que sus pies no se queden colgando del borde inferior. Su apariencia muestra que tiene el pelo rubio y piel morena, sus enormes pechos copa P son cubiertos por una blusa de noche rosada, y todo su cuerpo es esbelto y curvilineo y unas piernas esbeltas con unas panties rosas en la cintura, muy atractiva. pero algo más la diferencia, tiene un gran cuerno color rojo oscuro en la frente y se puede ver unos colmillos pequeños pues tiene la boca abierta.

El otro habitante de la cas se encuentra atrapado en el abrazo de la chica quien lo acurruca junto a ella como un osos de pelpa…o una dakimakura, el chico solo lleva puesto un pantalón de piyama negro, con la parte superior de su cuerpo desnudo, se puede ver que tiene una constitución fisica musculosa pero atlética, su piel es levemente palida, con una altura de 1,90 m, pero lo mas destacable es su cabello, pues gracias a Dios su cabeza no esta del todo hundida en los enormes pechos de la mujer, por lo que puede respirar. Su cabello es blaco de su lado derecho y negro del izquierdo. Él despierta primero y viendo su actual posición decide que ya eshora de levantarse.

-"Tio despierta, tengo preparar el desayuno" dijo el moviendo a la chica ahora conocida como Tio.

-"Uuuummmmm no Kira-kun, quedemonos un rato más" dijo la chica si n siquiera abrir los ojos.

-"Yo tambien quisera eso, pero trato de evitar caer en la pereza, vamos levantate o te dejara sin desayuno" dijo él lierandose del abrazo de la chica gugante.

-"buuuu eres malo Kira-kun, Tio te quiere tanto que no quiere dejar la cama y dormir contigo" dijo Tio levantandose y regresando a su habitación para cambiarse.

-"Bueno yo tambien te quiero, pero debo preparar el desayuno para ti, Kagura y Iormu. Ve a cambiate, recuerda que Smith seguro vendra a verte para ir a trabajar" dijo el chico identificado como Kira.

Despues de levantarse y ver entro a su cuarto, Kira camino en dirección de otra habitación para despertar a sus otras inquilinas. En la primera antes de la habitación de Tio, Kira entro y encontro a una chica dormida en su cama abrazando una de sus almohadas, ella tambien era diferente se contamos la larga cola de serpiente con escamas verde esmeralda y pelo rojo en el lomo en su parte inferior, sus brazos tambien estan cubiertos en escamas verdes y se parecen a garras de dragón, su cuerpo superior es muy femenino con unos pechos copa DD, de piel palida y su rostro es delicado y muy hermoso. Durmiendo con una suave sonrisa, su pelo es largo y de color lavanda con unos cuernos como de ciervo apuntando hacia atrás saliendo de los lados de su cabeza, vestida con un bata japoneza de noche color purpura.

Kira se acerca a ella y le da un beso en la frente, a lo que la mujer abraza con más fuerza su almohada, mientras susurra algo.

-"…..Uuuummmm….Danna-sama" dijo ella.

-"Kagura despierta y cambiate, yo ire a preparar el desayuno" dijo Kira y despues salio de la habitación.

Pasando a la otra habitación al lado de la Tio. Dentro habia otra mujer con la parte inferior del cuerpo en forma de cola de serpiente, solo que esta era más grande con escamas de color purpura oscuro con una hilera de espinas color fucsia, su parte superior humano tenia los brazos cubiertos de escamas purpura tambien, su pecho copa DD igual que Kagura, pelo largo color purpura con dos cuernos saliendo de la parte superior de su cabeza apuntando vertical mente, su cuerpo muy femenino igual que el de Kagura. Vistiendo una blusa morad casi tranparente, pudiendo verse su brazier negro.

Igual que con Kagura, Kira tambei le dio un beso en la frente, pero no espero que ella envolviera sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo jalara, acostando lo en la cam junto a ella, mientras su cola lentamente se enrollaba en su cintura y piernas.

-"Iormu, dejame ir y levantate, voy a preparar el desayuno. Así que levantate y cambiate" dijo él liberandose de su agarre.

-"Uuuummmm, no pasa nada si desayunamos un poco tarde. Vamos duerme conmigo" dijo ella, sin embargo Kira se libero y fue a la puerta.

-"No, ahora levantate y vistete mientras les preparo un baño caliente, y despues haré el desayuno" dijo Kira saliendo de la habitación.

Caminando en dirección a su cuarto, llego y se cambio a un pantalón cafés y un polo blanco, despues fue a al baño remodelado para que las dos mujeres serpiente: la Ryu y Jormungand y Tio la ogra pudieran hacer uso de este de acuerdo a sus condiciones (se que suena racista pero se me ocurrio otra palabra para describir).

Kira rapidamente preparo un baño caliente para Kagura y Iormu, al ser de sangre fria, un baño caliente es lo mejor para que comiencen el día con energias. Terminando de preparar el agua caliente, se dispuso a salir del baño para bajar a preparar el desayuno, lamentablemente Iormu lo atrapo y lo llevo a la tina junto con ella. Kagura quien tambien entro al baño, la persiguio rapidamente, tomando a Kira de su brazo derecho mientras Iormu lo agarraba de su brazo izquierdo.

-"¡Hey! Sueltalo, yo lo agarre primero, quiero darme un baño con mi hombre. Tu puedes esperar afuera" dijo Iormu jalando a Kira para su lado, con su brazo entre sus pechos.

-"Danna-sama no es tú hombre, así que sueltalo, tenemos cosas de que hablar él y yo, ¿Por qué no mejor esperas tú?" dijo Kagura jalando a Kira a su lado.

-"¿Por qué no mejor dejan de pelear y se dan un baño? Hay suficiente agua caliente para que se bañen por separado, yo tengo que hacer el desayuno y despues tengo que hacer la lavanderia. Dejen de pelear y bajen cuando esten listas" dijo él facilmente escapando del agarre de las chicas y saliendo por la puerta.

Bajando al primer piso donde estaba la sala de estar, el comedor y la cocina (más o menos se parece a la cas de Kimihito, solo que el techo de ambos pisos es más grande para que Tio no tenga problemas), ya en la cocina comenzo a preparar el desayuno para las chicas, mientras el televisor estaba prendido pasando las ultimas noticias. Todo acerca de la firma del acta y el tratado de intercambio cultural con los extra-especies, resulto que algunos humanos tuvieron contactos con seres que se consideraban mitologicos, entonces estos decidieron revelarse al mundo y tratar de convivir en la sociedad humana actual para socializar y hasta forjar acuerdos beneficio entre todas las especies.

Las cosas les fueron muy bien. Actualmente muchas de las inter-especies ahora estan trabajando y desempeñan diferentes trabajos y funciones en la sociedad actual, incluso hay grupos musicales formados por ellos, claro que aún habia discriminación por parte de gente ignorante pero de eso se encargaban los funcionarios del gobierna según el acta de protección de las inter-especies.

La primera vez Kira llego a este mundo se sorprendio, por el gran avance tecnologico de los humanos, así como tambien las nuevas culturas y demas. Lo último que el recordo antes de ser sellado fue que los dioses planeaban la extinción de los humanos, si bien él no estaba de lado de los humanos, él habia echo unos cuantos amigos entre ellos. Él hubiera peleado hasta cierto punto para protegerlos, así podria demostrar su gran poder, aunque lo que le molestaba era ¿Por qué de repente los dioses querian destruir a la humanidad?

Él no era ignorante ante el echo de que muchos humanos son peores que un demonio, despues del todo si bien no todos los humanos son malos, muchos de ellos que son malos se merecian la muerte. Pero no por eso significa que se deba eliminar a toda la raza, era demasiado injusto y arrogante incluso viniendo para los dioses, sin duda algún complot fue el causante de eso.

Pensab esto mientras preparaba huevoz cocidos, algo de carne y arroz y demás cosas para comer, este pais llamado Japón sin duda era muy interesante. Kira se sintio como…..' _como era el dicho…Ah sí, "como niño en juguetería"'_ penso él. Ciertamente para Kira el nuevo mundo tenia tanto para mostrar, aunque primero trato de conseguirse un hogar pues al parecer en el momento que él llego, los humanos solo veian magia en programas o revistas llamadas comics, no le fue dificil conseguir información pues las bibliotecas eran libres (bueno algunas). Encontrando que la mayoria de humanos del mundo eran incapaces de sentir o usar magia le sorprendio, sin duda perdieron mucha en la guerra y fue para bien, al ver los registros de las guerras que se libraron entre los diferentes paises no que ria imaginarse como hubiera sido si hubieran podido usar magia. Esto hecho lo convertia en el ser más fuerte actualmente en este mundo, claro a menos que otro ser de Grand Gaia o pero de Ishgria estuviera en est mundo tambien.

Bueno siguiendo con la historia, Kira encontro e hizo muchos trabajos, y la verdad se divirtio como nunca. Desde trabajar en oficinas, repertidor de comidas, hasta medico. Él disfruto la vida humana, pues decidio mantener su imagen de humano en la sociedad, todo le fue mejor cuando salio a la luz la existencia de las extra-especies, para él enterarse que algunos de los habitnates Grand Gaia tambien llegaron a este mundo lo hizo feliz.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se apunto al programa para hospedar extra-especies, la verdad cuando estuvo encerrado en la barrer él se hizo amigo de los otros discipulos, era divertido luchar con ellos e intercambiar palabras tambien. Extrañando eso decidio hacer más amigos en este mundo, él ya habia formado una amistad con su vecino de al lado, un chico de 22 años llamados Kimihito, que tambien hospedaba una extra-especie, más exacto una lamia que al parecer estaba enamorada del pobre chico, al no ser inhumanamente resistente como él, Kira solo podia rogar por que la chica no le rompa todos los huesos del cuerpo en un abrazo accidental.

Cuando Kira llego a este mundo su cuerpo parecia el de un joven de 25 años o más, su cabello blnaco y negro solo le llagaba al cuello y conservaba sus ojos azules con esclera negra (luego aprendio a disfrazarlos con algo de magia). Sus ropas eran las mismas que llevaba en su tercer estado de liberación de poder, con sus cuernos y armas (aquí com la haria muy larga describiendola, par una referencia mejor busquen en google: Frolic Emperor Kira). Luego de conseguir una casa y un trabajo comenzo a usar ropa casual, esto le hizo atraer miradas de las mujeres tanto jovenes como maduras.

De hecho tambien atrajo la atención de su cordinadora del programa, una hermosa mujer de 23 años o menos tal vez, de pelo negro largo suelto y ojos marrones ocultos por un par de gafas negras. Usualmente vistiendo un traje negro de agente con una camisa blanca debajo de un blaizer negro con una corbata negra y una falda de negocios negra con una pantimedias negras en sus piernaas y unos zapatos de tacón alto negro.

Ella suele meterse a la casa de él y Kimihito, supuestamente para asegurarse de que no rompan ninguna ley, especialmente la de no tener relaciones sexuales con sus huespedes. Lo cual funciona para Kimihito, a veces él piensa que ella quiere darle un ataque cardiaco al pobre, con su actual problema de aguantar los execivamente fuertes abrazos de su lamia ya es demasiado, aunque reconoce que su voluntad es inquebrantable.

Y hablando de la cordinadora.

"Hola Kira-kun, veo que preparas el desayuno, ¿Te importa si me uno?" pregunto la suo dicha sentada en una de las mesas del comedor.

-"Deberias tomar desayuno en tú apartamento, además se supone que estas de inspección y para recoger a Tio, por cierto ¿Cómo va tú nuevo escuadron para lidiar con los extra-especies problematicos?" pregunto él, sirviendole una taza de café a la cordinadora.

-"Todo va bien, Tio ya esta registrada pese a ser tú huesped, de hecho ¿te molestaria se te traigo a una más?, ella tambien esta en el escuadron, es una monoculo muy timida se llama Manako. Tambien pienso traer a alguien más de la misma especie pero una subspecie diferente, es una ciclope llamada Tina. ¿Qué dices?" dijo ella tomando el café.

-"Bueno no creo que haya problema, pero si es una ciclope tendremos que hacer la cas más grande, esta bien" dijo Kira mientras servia los platos para las chicas en especial para Tio quien se ira junto con Smith al trabajo.

-"¡Smith, ya estas aquí! ¿Qué estabas hablando con Kira-kun?" pregunto Tio, quien bajo con un atuendo similar al de Smith solo que hecho a su medida por su gran estatura.

-"Le comentaba si podia alojar a Manako aquí tambien, junto a otra más, al parecer no le molesta" le comunico Smith, justo en ese momento bajaban las otras dos chicas ya vestidas.

-"¡Otras más! Cariño ¿no estas siendo muy precipitado?" dijo Iormu, ahora vestida con una falda purpura oscuro en la cintura con unas cuerdas rojas como una red en cima de la falda como adorno, y en la parte de arriba un top negro con tirantes muy pequeño para su gran busto. Ahora tambien llevaba varias joyas: aretes, un collar y brazaletes perlados.

-"Iormu tiene razón Danna-sama, esta precipitandose en su desición" dijo Kagura. Vestida con un atuendo similar al de una Miko pero percsonalizado para ella, de color verde azulado la parte de encima y la de debajo roja y en la parte de la cintura un hakama abierto color verde oscuro (creo que mejor vean la imagen de la Ryu de MGO).

-"Tal vez, pero no me parece que sea mala idea, yo las acepte a ustedes sin dudarlo. No tengo razón para no aceptar a las que van a venir, para mí todas ustedes son mi familia, incluyendo tú Smith" dijo él, cautivando a todas.

-"Bueno entonces hoy en la tarde las traere, el equipo de remodelación vendra hoy tambien. Bueno ahora aprovechare para ver a tú vecino, despues vendre para recogerte Tio" dijo Smith al terminar su café y desayuno.

-"Smith, no lo martirices tanto, el que tenga que sobrevivir a que lo estrangule la lamia es más que suficiente para él" dijo Kira al verla salir de casa, sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Despues de que se fue, Kira y las chicas desayunaron juntos, algo animado por las peleas de Kagura y Iormu tratando de darle de comer a Kira. Terminado el desayuno, Smith entor de nuevo y se fue junto con Tio, quien se despidio de Kira con un fuerte abrazo que le hubiera malogrado la espalda a un humano.

-"Que te vaya bien en el trabajo Tio" dijo Kira.

-"Gracias Kira-kun, nos vemos más tarde" dijo Tio despidiendose.

Despues de esto, Kira se puso a hacer los quehaceres del hogar, a lo que las dos que se quedaron en casa con él decidieron ayudarle. Despues de limpiar, se pusieron a colgar la ropa, mientras hablaban de cualquier cosa.

-"Si que tuve suerte de tener a alguien como Danna-sam de anfitrión de familia" decia muy feliz Kagura.

-"Querras decir "tuvimos", no hagas como que no estoy aquí. De hecho creo que tienes razón, hubiera sido mejor sin ti aquí así podria disfrutar de "cariño" yo sola" dijo Iormu enfureciendo a la Ryu.

-"¿Qué nunca dejan de pelear? Yo no tengo una favoritas en mi familia, y lo mismo sera cuando las otras dos vengan a vivir aquí" dijo mientras seguia colgando la ropa.

Viendo a su lado derecho pudo ver a Kimihito, tambien cogando ropa ayudado por Mia, la lamia enamorada de él. Bueno las cosas parecen calmadas hoy en día, dicho pensamiento se fue por el caño cuando Kira sintio un par de garras de "aguila" agarrar sus hombros, él se encontro siendo elevado del balcón de su casa. Viendo abajo y hacia atrás pudo ver a sus dos chicas serpiente y a Mia llamarlos por lo que intuyo que algo similar le paso a Kimihito, debido a que él puede volar usando su magia esto no lo ponia nervioso, pero no se podia decir lo mismo de Kimihito.

Cuando vio que la extra-especie que cargaba a su vecino de repente perdio su agarre en el chico casi dejandolo caer, se preocupo un poco pues por resistente que sea la caida seguro lo mataba, al parecer la extr-especie que lo agarraba a él seguro penso lo mismo pues trato de ir a ayudar a su compañera. Esto al final causo que lo terminara soltando, Kira se dejo caer sin mostrar miedo, dando unas pequeñas piruetas disminuyo la velocidad un poco y logro agarrase de la rama de un árbol, al parecer estaban sobrevolando un parque, justo después de que él se agarrara y subiera para pararse sobre esta entonces llego la Kurusu quien estaba medio consciente aferrándose a la rama.

-"Uuugghh, ¿Dónde estoy?" pregunta Kinihito mientras abría los ojos, al notar que estaba en un árbol se aferro un poco más fuerte.

-"¿Ya te despertaste? Si que te tomaste tu tiempo Kurusu" le dijo Kira, el chico vio en dirección a él un poco sorprendido de verlo parado como si nada en la rama.

-"¿Eh? Kira-san, ¿Qué fue lo que paso como para que estemos en un árbol?" le pregunto él.

-"La verdad no lo se, sentí un par de talones de ave rapaz agarrarme de los hombros, y luego estaba en el aire" respondió a su pregunta.

-"¡¿Despertaron?!" "Así parece" dos voces femeninas, una de una niña y la otra más madura se escucharon.

Ambos chicos voltearon a ver a sus "secuestradoras", ambas eran extra-especies del tipo pájaro, Harpías pero de diferentes especies cada una. La primer que hablo era una niña por apariencia, tanto la cintura y parte superior de su cuerpo eran de una niña de 16 o menos, sus pies tenia forma de patas de ave muy grandes con escamas y con garras y sus brazos eran alas con plumas azules como su cabello, en su rostro infantil con unos ojos cafés, vistiendo un top tubular sin tirantes pequeño en la parte superior y unos shorts también muy pequeños.

-"¿Q-quien eres?" pregunto Kimihito.

-"¡Papi! ¡Papi es una Harpía, eso es lo que es Papi!" se presento alegremente la niña.

-"¿Eh? ¿Papi harpi Papi?" balbuceo Kimihito.

-"Harpi, la Papi. ¿O era Papi, la Papi? ¿Pahi? ¿Parpi? ¿Papi Papi?" decia confundida la pequeña harpía.

-"¡Hey, no la confundas más, le cuesta mucho a veces concentrarse en lo que quiere decir!" dijo la voz femenina más madura.

La que hablo era otra harpía, pero esta era más grande con apariencia de 18 años, sus alas de color blanco con unas manchas negras cerca a los bordes de la punta de estas, las escamas de sus patas (a diferencia de Papi que son color verde grisaceo) son color negro y con garras más afiladas. Vistiendo un polo blanco sin mangas bajo una chaqueta blanca sin mangas también, y unos jeans desgastados, su cabello es blanco largo hasta las rodillas y sus ojos dorados, con una mirada orgullosa en el rostro.

-"Supongo que tú fuiste quien me llevaba, mientras Papi llevaba a Kurusu" dijo Kira mirando a la otra harpía.

-"Así es, me llamo Haru soy una harpía raptor, pero estoy más curiosa de saber Por qué tú no te asustaste al caer cuando perdí mi agarre sobre ti" dijo Haru.

-"No tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo, eso no iba a hacer nada respecto de que estaba cayendo ¿no?" ' _Además yo sé volar. Con magia y también cuando me transformo al crecerme alas'_ le dijo él mientras pensaba lo otro.

-"Eeemmm bueno, la pregunta más bien seria ¿Dónde está la familia anfitriona de ustedes dos?" razono Kimihito.

-"Él tiene razón, en especial por ella, se que en caso de las harpías estándares la apariencia puede engañar a uno respecto a su edad, pero aún así no debería andar por donde quiera. Aún si tú la acompañas" dijo Kira señalando a Papi y Haru.

-"Por eso los trajimos con nosotros, ¿verdad Haru?" dijo Papi.

-"Si, así al menos podremos salir a donde queramos" dijo Haru arrogantemente.

-"Por eso nos secuestraron" pregunto Kimihito.

Se hubiera seguido quejando, de no ser porque a Papi le atrajo la atención un camión de helados.

-"¿Eh? ¿Qué es eso?¿Comida?" dijo la pequeña, saltando del árbol y ayudando a Kimihito, bajandolo al suelo.

-"¡Escucha a las personas!" le grito Kimihito mientras lo bajaban.

Kira también bajo de árbol saltando de la rama sin problemas, seguido por Haru quien no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

-"No te molestes Kurusu, ella se comporta como una niña inocente, por lo que no te hará caso" dijo Kira cayendo de pie cerca a él seguido por Haru quien tambien bajo al piso.

La pequeña harpía tomo a Kurusu del hombro y lo guio hacia el camión de helado, solo llego a dar tres pasos, y entonces se detuvo y miro a Kimihito como si se tratara de un desconocido al que ve por primera vez.

-"¿Eh? ¿Quién eres?" dijo ella alejandose de él.

-"Wow, memoria muy corta, leí acerca de eso en el manual que me dio Smith pero no pense que fuera real" dcomento Kira.

-"Algunos dicen ya que la mayoria de las harpÍas estandares les gusta volar más que caminar, pasan poco tiempo en tierra, y suelen concentrarse tanto al caminar que terminan olvidando lo que estaban haciendo 2 minutos antes cuando volaban. Es casi una caracteristica de su especie, algunas de las subespecies, como la mia, desarrollamos más nuestros cuerpops y mentes gracias a nuestra dieta" explico Haru.

-' _¡Es una cabeza de chorlito!'_ pensaba Kimihito.

Bueno despues de eso, Kimihito y Kira compraron helados para los cuatro, Kira disfrutaba de una paleta de chocolate junto a Haru que comia una paleta de fresa, mienstras Kimihito comia un helado tubular de vainilla y Papi un helado de vainilla en barquillo. Los cuatro estaban sentados en bancas, Kira y Haru en una y Kmihito y Papi en otra.

-"No queriam dejarme salir hasta que me aprendiera el Acta de Recambio Interestelar" decia Papi.

-"¿el Acta de Intercambio de Interespecies?" pregunto Kimihito.

-"Pero eran cosas muy complicadas para mí. Así que, cuando la _exterminadora_ se distrajo ¡Me escapé!" termino de explicar Papi.

-"jejeje, ese es un buen apodo para Smith" comento Kira.

-"Yo la ví escaparse, así que la seguí y cuando quise regresar me perdí, y como no tenia otra opción decidí acompañarla. Como supe que nos meteriamos en problemas sin un anfitrión le dije que busquemos a uno, lamentablemente terminamos secuestrandolos, me disculpo por eso" añadio Haru.

-"Aún así ¡Esto es un problema!" dijo Kimihito.

-"Descuida,descuida. Me he escapado antes, t nunca se enojan. Pero me dijeron que la proxima me _exportarian_. ¿Qué significa eso?" preguntaba la pequeña.

-"No exportar Papi, es deportar, significa que te regresara a tu tierra donde vivias" explico Haru.

-"Asi es, estas en graves problemas Papi" le dijo Kira.

-"¿En pronblemas….?" Dijo ella, sin darse cuenta se le aflojo el agarre en su helado y termino cayendose al suelo.

-"Aaahhhh no pude si quiera probarlo ¡es tan dificil agarrar!" lloro desconsolada Papi.

-' _Con esas manos no me sorprende'_ "¿Quieres el mío?" le dijo Kimihito ofreciendole su helado.

-"¿De verdad?" dijo Papi ante su oferta.

Lo que siguio despues no se lo espero Kimhito, pues Papi se puso a lamer su palet de una forma muy erótica y sugestiva, no ayudaba además que él estaba de pie y ella estab de rodillas en el suelo frente a sus pantalones. Por supuesto esto al final causo una escena en el lugar, con muchas personas mumurando que era un pervertido.

Ante este problema, Kimihito le quito el helado de la boca, pero como ya se estaba derritiendo termino embarrando un poco del helado en el rostro y cuerpo. Empeorando la situación, mientras Kira y Haru solo observaban todo lo que sucedia sin involucrarse.

-"¡H-hay que limpiarte! ¡Hay un grifo por-¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" dijo Kimihito quien queria llevar a Papi a lavarse, cuando volteo a verla la harpía, esta estaba desvistiendose.

-"¡Me voy a bañar!" dijo ella como si fuera natural.

-"¡Me refiero a tú ropa!" dijo Kimihito.

-"No te bañas con ropa ¿no?" dijo Papi.

-"Wow se burlo de ti, encuanto a lo que esta haciendo, creo que piensa que la fuente es un baño para pajaros. ¿acaso tienen baños con la misma forma las harpías?" pregunto Kira a Haru.

-"Si son similares, pero lamentablemente Papi no distingue un baño para harpías y una fuente" dijo ella.

-"¡Eso no importa! ¡Papi sal de ahí!" le grito Kimihito.

Papi se hecho de espalda en el agua de la fuente, para gran decepción de Kurusu, mientras los mirones pervertidos solo se quedaban viendo.

-"¿No le ayudaras?" pregunto Haru a Kira.

-"Nunca es bueno meterse en problemas ajenos, en especial de este tipo de problemas, ademas él siempre encuentra una forma de solucionar estos problemas" respondio él.

-"E-ella no sabe nada de la sociedad humana…..¿Podria ser aún más cabeza de chorlito?" dijo comentando Kimihito, hasta que una garra de ave lo jalo a la fuente.

-"¡No te quedes ahí! ¡Juega conmigo!" decia Papi mientras hundia la cabeza de Kimihito en el agua.

-"¡Ya basta! ¡No me metas en esto!" dijo sacando la cara empapada del agua.

-"¡Te encontre!" "¡Cariño!" "¡Danna-sama!" tres gritos de repente llamaron la atención de los dos chicas y las dos harpías.

Llegando al parque estaban Mia, Kagura y Iormu. Por la expresión en la cara de Mia, estaba muy enojada aunque tal vez por una razón diferente a lo que pensaba Kimihito.

-"¡Pajarraca! ¡Primero te llevas a Darling, ¿y ahora esto?! ¡Que envidia!" le recrimino Mia.

-"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunto Kurusu al oir que eso era lo que le molestaba.

-"Si, eso suena más a Mia, no se de que te sorprendes Kurusu" le dijo Kira.

-"¿Se encuentra bien Danna-sama?" "¿Y quien es la que esta sentada a tú lado?" le preguntaron a Kira sus dos inqulinas.

-"Eso a ti no te importa serpiente" le dijo Haru, a lo que ambas se prepararon para pelear.

-"Ya basta, no armen una escena como esa dos en la fuente.

Ciertamente, en la fuente Mia y la harpía se estaban peleando, y Kimihito en medio de esa pelea, siendo apretujado por la cola de la lamia y arañado por las zarpas de la harpía.

Aunque despues de ver alrededor noto que ninguna persona les estaba prestando atención, más bien parecian ver a una de las ramas de un árbol, Kira pudo ver a una niña que al parecer se habia subido a una rama y no podia bajar por miedo.

-"Vaya eso si es un problema, ¿donde esta la policia o los bomberos?" se pregunto al ver el problema.

-"Ciertamente, ¿Qué hacemos Danna-sama?" pregunto Kagura al ver a la niña llamar a su madre por ayuda.

-"Tal vez Haru, Papi o Tú puedas volar y bajarla, pero no se si la niña se asustaria de verlas por primera vez y se podria caer" dijo Kira pensando, a este paso él tendria que usar su magia.

-"¿Eh? ¿Nadie nos esta prestando atención?" pregunto Kimihito quien recien se dio cuenta de todo.

-"¿No puede bajar?" pregunto Papi.

-"¿Eso no es peligroso?" pregunto Mia.

-"¡Mas peligroso es que esten desnudas! ¡Vistanse!" dijo Kimihito, quien le dio su saco a Mia para que se tape.

-"¿Estara bien?" pregunto Kurusu.

-"¡Por supuesto que no "Einstein", hay que ayudarla a bajar!" le grito Kira.

-"¡Esta bien yo me encargo, la bajare!" dijo Papi intentando volar solo para caer de cara al suelo.

Todos la miraron con cara de palo y una gota anime en la cabeza.

-"Papi, te metiste a la fuente y ahora tus alas estan mojadas, ¿no te acordaste?" le dijo Haru.

-"¡Me olvide!" dijo Papi aún en el piso.

Todos dieron un suspiro ante la simple reacción de la niña.

-"¡Dejenmelo a mí! ¡Las lamias somos buenas trepadoras de árboles!" dijo Mia.

-"Tal vez podamos ayudarte Mia" dijo Iormu.

Las dos serpientes se movieron al tronco del árbol y empezarón a subir rodeando el árbol con sus cuerpos, mientras todos miraban expectativos, en caso de Mia queria salvar a la niña y de paso impresionar a su Darling. Sin embargo se toparon con varias ramas y hojas, cuando llegaron a la rama donde estaba la niña, esta vio a las chicas entre las hojas y debido al susto se solto cayendose, Mia trato de usar su cola para atrapar pero tampoco pudo hacerlo.

Entonces Papi, quien logro impulsarse logro atarparla con su cuerpo, pero por el peso de sus alas mojadas no pudo aguantar mucho tiempo en el aire. Entonces Iormu logro atrapar a las dos al ser ella más grande que Mia, bajandolas al piso y Mia tambien bajo del árbol, sin embargo antes de poder celebrar la ram donde la niña estaba se rompio cayendo en dirección del grupo. Felizmente, Kira logro atraparla y ponerla al piso.

Despues de eso, la niña y la madre estaban agradeciendole a Papi, Mia y Iormu. Mientras las demás personas aplaudian por el rescate.

-"Bueno todo termino bien" dijo Kira.

-"Si garcias a Dios que todo ya paso, estuvo magnifico Danna-sama" le dijo Kagura.

Entonces se escucho el sonido del freno de una bicicleta, apareciendo un policia con cara de despistado.

-"¿Eh? Pense que habia una niña atrapada en un árbol….." decia el policia.

-"como siempre llegas tarde" comento Kira.

-"Si la verdad ella la rescato" dijo Kurusu presentando a Papi.

-"¿En serio? ¡Muchas gracias!" dijo el policia.

-"¡De nada!" respondio Papi.

-"Por cierto son extra-especies ¿no? ¿Dónde están sus familias anfitrionas?" pregunto el policia al ver ala 5 chicas.

-"Bueno yo tengo a Darling pero….." dijo Miia a medias.

-"¿Me van a _exportar?_ " pregunto Papi a Kimihito.

-"Deportar" susurro frustrada Haru.

-"No me digan que….." dijo el policia sospechando, pero se asusto al ver la cara molesta de Kira ante sus sospechas.

-"No pas nada, la lamia de pelo rojo y la hapía de pelo azul estan con él; y yo soy anfitrión de la Ryu, Jormungand y la harpía raptor de peo blanco" respondio Kira para sorpresa de todos.

-"B-bueno entonces ¿P-podrian mostrarme su documentos?" pregunto el policia aún asustado por Kira, haciendo preocupar a todo el grupo.

-"Me gustaria, pero lamentablemente, mi cordinador recien me los va a dar" le respondio Kira.

-"¿Esperas que me crea eso?" le respondio el policia.

-"Oh, bueno en ese caso ¿Por qué no le preguntas tú mismo? Justo viene caminando detrás de ti" le dijo calmado Kira.

Y era cierto, justo en ese momento Smith estaba llegando y junto a ella estab Tio, ella le mostro los documentos de las dos harpías al oficial. Despues de eso cad uno se fue a su hogar, en la casa de Kira, el grupo esperaba a que Smith viniera. De paso se encontraron con dos nuevas inquilinas en la casa.

La primera era una chica de 17 años con un cuerpo de una altura de 1.48 m, con un cuerpo muy femenino a pesar de su pecho copa A, concabello color negro corto y solo gran ojo color purpura, vestida con un vestido blanco con falda mediana y un abrigo azul, con un gorro grande el cual se quito y unos zapatos negros de tacón bajo. Bajando la mirad para tapar con elfleco de su cabello su ojo; la otra mujer era muy grande, tanto como Tio, ella tenian un cuerpo muy femenino con brazos musculosos pero esbeltos cuyas manos se apoyaban en un gran martillo de forja, su busto era copa P igual que Tio, con el pelo rubio y su piel levemente morena, con un granojo color verde oscuro, vestido solo con un overol verde y unos zapatos cafés sin tacón.

-"Bueno ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no nos presentamos?" pregunto Kira "Yo soy Kira, y sere quien cuide de ustedes".

-"Yo soy Kagura, es un gusto conocerlas" "Mi nombre es Iormu" "Me llamo Haru" se fueron presentando las demas.

-"Mi nombre es Brenda, es gusto conocerlos, especialmente a usted Jefe" dijo la gran ciclope mientra le sonreia a Kira, quien le devolvia la mirada.

-"Y-yo soy-" iba a decir la otra chica.

-"Disculpa pero, ¿podiras levantar la mirada para presentarte?" le dijo Kira interrumpiendo un rato.

Ante esta petición la chica de pelo negro se tenso visiblemente.

-"Tengo entendido que los Monoculos piensan que la mayoria de la gente los detesta, pero la verdad eso es solo un estereotipo. Yo no te voi a morder ni a hacer nada, vamos no tengas miedo" le dijo Kira.

Esto relajo visiblemente a la chica, ella dio un suspiro para terminar de calmarse, y entonces levanto su mirada viendo directamente a Kira a los ojos.

-"M-mi nombre es Manako, es un gusto conocerlos" dijo ella.

-"Ves no fue tan dificil, de hecho tienes un lindo ojo Manako-chan" comento Kira, haciendola sonrojar mucho.

Manako no solo se sonrojo por eso, si no tambien por como la miraba sin desviar la mirada, es más él estaba genuinamente feliz de, sus ojos transmitian esa emoción.

Era la primera vez que alguien la miraba con tan genuinas emocines, era algo especial.

-"Oh, parece que Mana-chan tambien se quedo cautivad de Kira-kun" dijo la voz de Tio al entrar a la sal seguida de Smith.

-"Fue una buena idea traerla a vivir contigo Kira-kun, espero lo mismo pase con Haru" dijo Smith, a lo que Haru solo dijo "Hmpf" mientras volteaba la cabeza con los ojos cerrados y un pequeño rubor en la cara.

-"Sera dificil, pero seguro se acostumbrara, ya que estan todos, ¿Por qué no me ayudan y cenammos juntos?" respondio Kira.

A las presentes les parecio una gran idea, ayudando a cocinar y servir la mesa, todos disfrutaron de una cena animada esa noche.

 **Al día siguiente**

Vemos a Kira caminando por una calle en la mañana cargando unas bolsas de recado, vietiendo unos jeansa azules con zapatillas negras y un polo rojo debajo de un saco café delgado, acercandose a la esquina de intersección de con otra calle.

-"Como siempre tengo que llenar la despensa, sin duda las chicas comen mucho, pero por otro lado la casa esta muy animada" dijo él llegando a la esquina.

De pronto escucho el un sonido como de ¿cascos? Contra el concreto, al llegar a la esquina sintio algo impactar a su lado derecho, pero pudo resistir aguantando la takleada sin problema. Creyendo que se trataba de un caballo le dio unas palmadas cerca al lomo, pero cuando trato de tocarle el cuello sintio su mano agarrando algo grande y redondo, inmediatamente mirando al frente, vio un cuerpo femenino frente a él, más exacto el cuello y la parte superior de los grandes pechos de una mujer.

Alejandos e un poco pudo apreciar a la persona en cuestión. Era una mujer centauro, con el pelo largo rubio en una cola de caballo y unos ojos azules muy hermosos, su esbelta figura en la parte superior con unos pechos copa I vestia una camisa sin manga color blanco con rayas verticales delgadas, en la parte baja que era de caballo de pelaje color café estaba cubierta por una larga falda negra y en su cintura habia una espada larga medieval enfundada.

-"Lo siento, no fue mi intención, pense que se trataba de….bueno, no importa" dijo Kira tratando de disculparse con la centauro.

-"*Coff* Veo que al fin nos encontramos, ¡Debe ser el destino! ¡Mi nombre es Centorea Shianus, mienbro de la solemne raza de los centauros! ¡El destino me te a designado para que sea mi señor!" grito anunciando la centauro y confundiendo a Kira.

-"¡Oh! Veo que encontraste a nuestor señor, Centorea" dijo otra voz femenina, que era otra centauro pero muy diferente.

La centauro tenia tambein el pelo rubio largo pero con risos, con ojos dorados, con su parte de caballo con pelaje color blanco que asi como su parte superior humana denotaba gran musculatura, pero no afectab a su gran atractivo femenino, con unos pechos copa J. vestia una armadura en especial en brazos, hombros, en el lomo y sus patas de caballo y en la parte superiro un brazier armado de metal y una lanza pesada en su espalda, toda las partes de armadura eran color blanco con bordes grises.

-"Así es Shaia, él sera nuestro maestro, estoy seguro que es el indicado" le confirmo Centorea a su compañera.

-"Muy bien, esto es raro, si me disculpan hare una llamada rapida" dijo Kira sacando su telefono.

Buscando el contacto de Smith, Kira espero a que contestara, mientras las dos centauros recogian las bolsas que el dejo en el piso.

-"Aló, Kira-kun" se escucho al otro lado.

-"Smith tengo una pequeña situación con dos centauros aquí, una se llam Centorea y la otra Shaia, ¿Podrias explicarme por favor?"

-"Aaahhh Centores y Shaia, ellas tienen permiso para transitar solas. Al parecer su raza tienen como tradición viajar en busca de sus señores"

-"Hhhhaaaaahhhh me gustaria que las cosas que decian en ese libor no fuera ciertas, al menos en la mayoria de las especies"

-"Bueno es así como buscan a sus anfitriones ¿no?"

-"Y como simpre tú no sabes a que se refieren con eso" dijo Kira ante la actitud de Smith.

-"Bueno por ahora solo tú puede *YAWN*"

-"¿Sigues en la cama a esta hora?"

-"Es mi día libre, así que te las encargo, Adios" dijo colgandole.

-"¿Por qué no me sorprende?" dijo Kira guardando su celular.

Viendo como lo miraban con espectativa, solo asintio y comenzo a hablar con ellas.

-"Bueno, parece que estamos juntos ahora" dijo él.

-"Debo decir que los hechizos japoneses son cosa seria, ¿No es así Shaia?" dijo Centorea.

-"Si realmente funciono" respondio su compañera.

-"¿De que hechizos hablas?" pregunto confundido Kira.

-" "Si pasas por un cruce a toda velocidad te encontraras con tú alma gemela". Es un hechizo arcaico ¿no?" le explico Centorea.

-"No no no, si haces eso en la vida real lo único que pasara es que arrollaras a alguien, además lo que explicaste no tiene nada que ver con hechizos ni nada. Si recuerdo bien, son escenas cliche de mangas, más o menos como los autores piensan que seria un inicio para que dos personajes se encuentren, como tú dices, por destino. Pero no tiene nada que ver con la vida real" ' _o al menos la mayoria de las vece, es poco probable que encuentros comoo esos pasen en la vida real'_ explico Kira.

-"¡¿C-como?! Lo sabia tal vez debi traer la tostada en la boca tambien despues de todo" dijo Centorea no prestando atención a la última parte.

-"No quiero saber de donde aprendiste todo eso" comento Kira con cara de palo.

Mientras los tres conversaban una mujer con ropa de oficinista pasaba al otro lado de la acera, mirandolos curiosamente no se dio cuenta del sonido de una motocicleta acercandose, para cuando se dio cuenta un sujeto con casco y lentes negros, manejando una motocicleta simple paso rapidamente quitandole su bolso.

La mujer grito por reflejo lo cual llamo la atención de Kira y las dos centauros, viendolo venir en su dirección Kira iba a´patear la motocicleta para hacerlo caer, incluso en su forma normal el podia facilmente soportar el impacto facilmente rompiendo la moto, lamentablemente las chicas centauro no sabia esto. Ambas lo agarraron y lo abrazaron, lo que resulto en el justo en medio de las dos, las cuales lo abrazaban y sus grandes pechos bien pegados a la parte superiorde su pecho. Pues Centorea media de pi Shaia 2.05 m, por supuesto las chicas no se dieron cuenta pues seguian con mirada enojada al ladrón quien se alejaba en su moto.

-"¿Cómo se atreve?" "¿Se atreve a cometer crimenes tan temprano?" Shaia y Centore dejeron mientras seguian abrazando a Kira.

-"Si realmente es despreciable, pero si no les importa, ¿podrian dejar de abrazarme entre las dos?" pregunto casualmente Kira, las dos vieron al medio viendo la cabeza de Kira encima de sus pechos y se separaron de inmediato con las mejillas rosas.

-"¡L-lo siento!" diejron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-"No hay problema, por otro lado. Ese debe ser el ladrón que ha estado robando bolsos por esta calle" dijo él mirando en la dirección por donde se fue tipo en la moto.

-"¿Qué? Ese descarado" dijo Shaia mientras sacaba su lanza.

-"¡Nuestro orgullo de centauros nos impide pasra por alto esto! Nosotras lo capturaremos" continuo Centorea desenfundando su espada sosteniendola a su lado derecho.

Kira levanto una ceja, si bien se podia notar que ambas tenian experiencia manipulando armas, él podria facilmente alcanzar al tipo y darle una buena paliza. Por otro lado no deberia mostrar sus habilidades aún, seria un dolor en el trasero tener que explicar todo lo de Grand Gaia y el verdadero planeta de origen de los humanos y las demás extra-especies en el planeta tierra.

-"Sin embargo, el Act de Intercambio de Interespecies nos prohibe tocarlo. Por eso buscamos a un señor para que pelee a nuestro lado.

-"Esa es una buena escusa, si no fuera porque es cierto" dijo él con cara de palo mirando a las dos.

-"¡Vamos Mi Lord tenemos que alcanzarlo!" dijo Shaia, mientras ella y Centorea tomaron sus brazos y lo comenzaron a jalar en dirección a donde escapo el ladrón.

-"Okay, supongo que puedo…." Dijo viendo al lomo de ambas centauros.

Justo cuando iba a subir al lomo de Centorea, esta por instinto tarto de darle una coz, a lo que él facilmente atrapo una de sus patas traseras. Esto sorprendio a ambas centauros, él solto la pata y las miro con cara de palo.

-"Se puede saber ¿Por qué trataste de patearme?" le pregunto.

-"E-es que, no haz aceptado ser mi señor, así que no puedes montarme, ¡además yo no soy un caballo!" dijo ella sorprendida y algo sonrojada.

-"Esta bien, vayan adelantandose yo las sigo" dijo él, las dos dudaron un momento pero le obedecieron y galoparon rapidamente tras el ladrón.

Viendo las lo suficientemente lejos, Kira se volteo a ver a la mujer a la que le robaron, él apunto detrás de ella a lo que ella volteo por curiosidad. Al no ver nada, volvio la mirada en dirección de él, pero entonces Kira ya no estaba en su lugar.

Más adelante el ladron en moto estaba rebisando la cartera y contando el botín.

-"Pheww es un buen botín" decia al ver los billetes.

-"¡Detente!" "Rufián, rindete pacíficamente. ¡de lo contrario, mi compañera y yo te haremos sentir el peso de tus delitos!" dijeron Shaia y Centorea galopando detrás de él.

Justo entonces Kira aparecio, para sorpresa de las dos centauros y el ladrón esta corriendo rapidamente, al punto de estar a punto de estar a la par en velocidad con las dos centauros.

-"Disculpen la demora" le dijo él a las chicas.

-"¡¿Q-que demonios?! Las yeguas de hace rato y un fenómeno" dijo el ladrón ante lo que miraba.

-"Así, pues este fenomeno te va a patear el trasero cuando te atrape" le dijo Kira.

-"¡Es hora de huir!" dijo el ladron acelerando.

Kira y las chicas persiguieron al ladrón, yendo por una curva de la calle pero los tres le siguieron el paso facilmente, entonces el ladrón choco unos bidones de agua esperando poder obstruir a sus tres perseguidores. A lo que Centorea simplemente los corto con su espada, empapando a Kira, Shaia y a si misma.

-"¿Eso es todo?" decia confiada, hasta que se dio cuenta de que garcias al agua su camisa se habia vuelto transparente por lo que trato de taparse.

Para poder perderlos de una vez, el ladrón se bajo al carril inferior de la calle que iba de bajada, mientras los tres seguian en el de arriba. Más que nada porque Kira tenia que cuidar de las dos, y viendo lo que hizo el ladrón lo más seguro seria que las dos tratarian de saltar al otro carril tambien.

-"¡Hasta nunca yeguas y fenomeno!" les grito mientras se alejaba.

-"Insolente, ¿Crees que nos vamos a rendir?" dijo Shaia, a lo que ella y Centorea se acercaron al borde para saltar.

-"¡Esperen no hagan tonterias, podrian romperse las patas, si saltan desde tan alto! ¡Oye!" dijo él pero no le hicieron caso.

Ambas centauros saltaron y él las siguio, subiendose al lomo de Centorea. Para buena suerte de las dos, un camión pasba justo debajo de ellas, lo que les sirvio para amortiguar la caida un poco, pero el camión se estrello…..no contando el sonido de la explosión.

Lograron caer justo al lado del ladrón, a lo que Centorea aprovecho para poner el filo de su espada bajo el mentón del sujeto de la ,misma forma Shaia la punta de su lanza del otro lado de la moto. El sujeto trato de agarrar la lanza y quitarsela a Shaia, y en el forcejeo la punta corto un poco de la camisa de Centore, y la espada de Centorea por reflejo corto uno de los cordones que sostenian el brazier armado de Shaia.

Kira al ver que las chicas estaban en desventaja, hizo aparecer una alabarda color negro en el mango y la cabeza de la albarda y purpura en el filo, levaba una gran punta de hacha y en el extremo final una punta de lanza, y despedia relampagos rojos carmesí en la cabeza de el hacha. El clavo la punta de lanza en el neumático trasero sacando de control la moto, sin embargo lo que termino por sacar de control al ladrón fue cuando al bajar las armas de su cuello, termino abriendo y rompiendo, respectivamente, las prendas superiores de las dos centauros. Dejando ver sus enormes pechos libremente, ante tal vista el pobre diablo tuvo una hemorragia nasal y al estar tan absorto en eso termino estrellandose contra una caja de pinturas.

En cuanto Kira vio al sujeto estrellarse, trato de llamar a las dos, pero estas seguian corriendo, petrificadas de la vergüenza. Bueno incluso Kira admitiria que sus pechos eran sin duda una vista única, pero no tuvo tiempo para seguir admirando pues al estar montando en Centorea, esta siguio galopando junto Shaia y estaban a punto de chocar contra una puerta metálica. Para evitar esto, Kira agarro ambos pechos de Centorea y trato de guiarla cerca de Shaia, una vez cerca las dos, les agarro a ambas uno de sus pechos y les dio un apretón leve esperando que bastar para despertarlas de su trance.

Y funciono, las dos se frenaron rapidamente, lamentabemente esto saco volando a Kira contra a la puerta. Mientras las dos centauros se arrodillaron en el suelo cubriendose sus pechos.

-"No puedo creerlo" "Usted nos agarro el busto, sin…." Ambas decian, mientras se masajeaban ellas recordando el firme agarre de Kira en sus pechos.

-"¿Q-que estoy….?" Dijo Centorea sonrojada, a lo que Shaia tambien se sonrojo.

-"Esto no se quedara así, te vamos a….." dijo Centoera tratando de sacar su espada pero no la encontro, lo mismo para Shaia cuya lanza estaba lejos, justo en el camino por donde avanzaba el ladrón, con machas de ointura en su atuendo y la espada de Centorea en su mano. Avanzando amenazadoramente hacia las dos.

-"Malditas yeguas…..¡Las haré sushí!" dijo bajando la espada para cortarlas.

Sin embargo Kira se puso en frente del ataque, deteniendo el ataque con su mano izquierda sin problemas, sorprendiendo al ladrón.

-"¿Qué? ¿Cómo es que no te corto?" pregunto el ladrón.

-"Nunca haz agarrado una espada ¿no? Cualquiera se habria dado cuenta que esta espada es falsa, aunque teniendo en cuenta que corto plástico con ella significa que ella usa gran fuerza en un swing con esta. Una verdadera espada te pesaria mucho, tanto que no la podrias levantar facilmente, como está por ejemplo" dijo Kira mientras en su mano derecha se manifesto una espada grande. La enpuñadora, mango y centro de la hoja de la espada era de color negro con detalles en celeste y dorado, con dos picos a los lados y hacia arriba en la guardia, y la hoja era de color verde neon, cerca de la punta parecia emitir una luz como de estrela, y toda el arma parecia expedir estigmas de luz celeste rodeandola.

Kira dio un swing corto, sin tocar al ladrón, pero con la fuerza del movimiento el ladró salio volando contra las cajas de pintura. El swing creo unos circulos de color amarillo verduzco, que hicieron pedazos las ropas del ladrón. Al chocar con las cajas de nuevo, pero con la cabeza esta vez, el tipo quedo noqueado.

La muestra de poder por parte de Kira sorprendio a las dos centauros, quienes lo miraban con un hermoso rubor rosado en las mejillas. Él desvaniecio su espada y se acerco a ellas quitandose su saco y dandoselo a Shaia y quitandose su polo rojo dandoselo a Centorea, quedandose él sin nada en la parte superior. Las dos chicas se quedaron viendo su bien formado cuerpo, que mostraba musculo pero era bein atlético.

-"¿Chicas se encuentra bien?" les pregunto él con genuina preocupación.

-"Eh….ah, si no tenemos ninguna herida. Gracias" respondio Centorea.

-"Me alegro de oir eso. Por cierto, respecto a lo que vieron que hice, no le digan a nadie por favor. Que sea nuestro secreto" les dijo con una sonrisa, haciendolas ruborizarse aún más.

La policia llego a la escena y aprendieron al ladrón, Kira les explico lo que sucedió y todo se arreglo, entonces él y las dos centauros se fueron a la casa. Ya adentro Kira se fue a la sala y le dio una llamada a Smith para avisarle de lo sucedido.

-" Y pensar que hizo tod eso con una espada falsa, realmente es muy buena en el uso de armas" comentaba él con Smith por el telefono.

-"Por supuesto que no la dejariamos ir por la calle con una verdadera. Pensar que irian a atrapar a un ladrón, si que fue peligroso" dijo Smith, quien se encontraba en su casa preparandose comida vestida con un brazier deportivo negro y sus bragas blancas.

-"Bueno el sentido de justicia de las dos les hizo querer ir tras la motoneta….." dijo Kira.

-"¿Motoneta? No la habras montado ¿o sí?" pegúnto Smith.

-"Si te refieres a lo de sus tradiciones, no te preocupes si las he leido, pero si al final termine subiendome a los lomos de ambas" dijo Kira.

-"Entonces, piensas tomar la responsabilidad, vaya no pense que fueras a hacerlo. De ser hací uno de estos dias no te sorprendes si yo te "muento" mientras duermes" le dijo Smith seductoramente.

-"Ja ja ja que graciosa, bueno te llamo despues debo hablar con las dos. Y por lo que puedo oir, se te está quemando tú comida" dijo él.

-"¡Ah! ¡Mi Yakisoba!" dijo Smith antes de que Kira cortara la llamada.

Él observo a su lado derecho viendo a las dos centauros con la cbeza gacha, él se levanto y camino en dirección a ellas, estando frente a las dos. Teniendo en cuenta que Kira seguia desnudo de la parte superior, Shaia llevaba la chaqueta que le dio puesta encima de su brazier armado y Centorea aún usab su polo rojo, el cual a las justas podia cubrir sus pechos.

-"Bueno chicas, yo…..se que lo que hice fue practicamente forzarlas, en especial respecto a lo de montar en sus lomos. Pero estoy dispuesto a tomar la responsabilidad, sin importar que ¿ me permitiran hacerme responsable?" pregunto con los ojos cerrados, al no recibir respuesta abrio los ojos levanto la mirada encontradose con la mirada de ambas, que lo miraba con cariño pero aún algo apenadas.

-"En vez de Centorea, quisiera que me llame Cerea, mis amigos cercanos me llaman así" dijo Centorea.

-"Cerea…me gusta" le dijo él.

-"Esto fue nuestra culpa. Usted termino involucrado por nuestro egoista sentido de justicia, pudiste salir herido" dijo Shaia avergonzada.

-"No te preocupes, cosas como estas son normales para mí, no tienen que ser tan consideradas…" dijo él, pero entonces ambas tomaron una mano cad una y la pusiron en sus pechos izquierdos.

-"¡No digas tonterias! ¡¿No siente lo agitado que esta nuestros corazones?! ¡Podemos sentir nuestro destino! Tanto Shaia como yo ¡Es como el encuentro del gran Heracles y el sabio Quiron!" dijo Cerea relatando con una gran esperanza en su voz, a lo que Kira solo pudo guardar silencio.

-"Los hechizos japoneses son increibles. De verdad nos ayudo a encontrar a nuestro señor, desde que llegamos aquí. Desde que Shaia y yo nos volvimos compañeras y comenzamos nuestro entrenamiento y busequeda. Nadie habia intentado sacrificarse, mucho menos protegernos" dijo Cerea con un lindo rubor en las mejillas, Kira solo miro la gran determinación de ambas.

-"Asi que yo, Centorea Shianus/Shaia Sheiana, lo reconozco como mi señor/mi lord y juro a usted mi lealtad eterna" dijeron ambas en unisonó.

-"Mi señor/Mi lord ¿Aceptaría mi voto de lealtad?" preguntaron ellas.

Kira solo se quedo mirando con semblante serio, luego cerró los ojos por un momento, solo para abrirlos y darle una sonrisa.

-"Yo Kira, antiguo líder de los Seis Pilares de la Rebelión contra los Diez Divinos, y él más fuerte de los discípulos. Acepto la lealtad de ambas, pero solo si aún siendo señor y sirviente, seamos iguales y podamos estar juntos en mismos estatus. Si hay algo que odio es tener a alguien por debajo de mí, ustedes no son mis sirvientes, son mi parte de mí familia ¿es eso aceptable?" dijo Kira.

-"¡H-hai!" dijeron ambas con una suave sonrisa, mirándolo a los ojos.

Era un hermoso momento para las dos, lamentablemente llego a su fin cuando las demás entraron a la sala por la puerta.

-"Cariño ¿trajiste a más chicas a la casa otra vez" dijo Iormu.

-"Hhhaaaahhh Danna-sama, nunca está satisfecho" comento Kagura.

-"¡Kira-kun ya llegue! ¡Smith me dijo que tuviste un enfrentamiento!" dijo Tio entrando a la sala alegre.

-"Trajiste más inquilinos a la casa, no me sorprende" dijo Haru con un pequeño puchero.

-"¿Se encuentra bien Kira-san?" pregunto genuinamente preocupada Manako.

-"Jefe estamos en casa, e hicimos unas compras para cena" dijo Brenda entrando con una bolsas de recado.

-"Perfecto, muchas gracias Brenda. Por favor déjalas en la cocina para que empiece a preparar la cena" le dijo Kira y la ciclope fue a la cocina.

Por otro lado Cerea y Shaia se sorprendieron del número de chicas interespecies en la casa de su nuevo señor, y no tardaron en hacer claro su sorpresa.

-"¿Dijo "cariño"?¿Quienes son ellas?" "¡Mi lord explique esto!" le dijeron ambas a Kira.

Después de explicarles de que él ya había aceptado ser anfitrión, con Tio siendo la primera y Iormu y Kagura las segundas, y las otras tres ayer. Kira preparo la cena y todos se sentaron a disfrutar en familia.

-"Atención. Ahora que Shaia y yo estamos aquí, las cosa serán diferentes. Nuestro señor esta en primero" dijo Cerea con un tenedor con un tomate de su ensalada.

-"Ni bien llegaste hoy, ¿y ya que crees que puedes darnos ordene?" dijo Haru mientras comía un bisteck.

-"No necesitamos que nos recuerdes eso, Iormu-san y yo siempre ponemos a Danna-sama primero que nada" dijo Kagura que comía huevos cocidos.

Ante todo ese alboroto, Kira estaba lavando los platos, entonces Tio lo abrazo por detrás. Con su cabeza entre sus gigantescos pechos, sonriendo de lo cerca que están.

-"Nuestra familia crece rápido ¿no Kira-kun?" dijo ella.

-"Si, y algo me dice que va a crecer aún más, en especial considerando que Smith es mi coordinadora" dijo él disfrutando de la compañía de Tio.

Este es un día en la nueva vida del Molestoso Monarca, uno de los seis discípulos que los dioses de Grand Gaia exiliaron a un barrea sellada, esperando que se maten entre si. Sin embargo ahora él está libre, y viviendo una mejor vida entre los humanos, pero sus aventuras no acaban aquí. Y lo veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Bien aquí está mi primer crossover de Monster Musume, que probablemente no suba un nuevo capítulo en buen tiempo, pero no lo olvidare tan fácil.**

 **Al final me decidí a hacer el tercer capítulo de crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Koihime Musou.**

 **Por otro lado voy a publicar otra nueva idea. Resulta que todavía no ha salida la unidad, pero estoy seguro que el Sagrado Emperador Karna Masta saldrá como unidad para la última actualización de Brave Frontier. Después de salga Brave Frontier 2, por lo que voy a usar a este personaje para un crossover, el problema es que no se con cual. Lo explicare mejor cuando suba la historia.**

 **Esto es todo, empezare a trabajar en el tercer capítulo de Hokuto no Ken x Koihime Musou este lunes o tal vez antes. Me despido adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Brave Frontier X Daily Life with Monster Girls: Un Discípulo y sus Chicas Monstruo**

 **Bueno decidí subir el capítulo 2 de esta historia, posiblemente siga el capítulo 2 de mi crossover de Brave Frontier y RWBY, o en vez de eso subiré un especial de navidad de la familia Kurosaki. Quería hacer uno con Ichigo/Mortrono y su esposa Orihime/Mercedes junto a su hijo Kazui, de hecho añadiré a Sora de Kingdom Hearts como hijo de Ichigo y Orihime, y hermano mayor de Kazui. Siempre quise hacer un crossover de Bleach y Kingdom Hearts, con Sora como hijo de ambos, después del todo sería más que posible que de tener otro hijo, los dos lo hubieran nombrado con el nombre del hermano mayor de Orihime.**

 **Por supuesto este capítulo solo va a tratar del capítulo 3 del anime, en los capítulos siguientes voy a seguir con la historia del anime, pasando a la parte de la carta de "D" es donde voy a agregar posiblemente a demonios de Ishgria tratando de invadir y causando problemas, por lo que Kira usara más sus habilidades y transformaciones.**

 **También es posible que en este capítulo presente a Cathyl, con las minotauros que puse en el crossover de Hokuto no Ken y Kuroinu, para minimizar el estrés de describir otra vez, usare el viejo "Copiar pegar". Por otro lado es posible que en vez de subir el segundo capítulo de Brave Frontier x RWBY o el especial de navidad, termine por avanzar con el capítulo 4 de Koihime Musou x Hokuto no Ken o el de Jojo en Esotia. Lo dejare a la opinión de ustedes, dejen sus respuestas en sus reviews.**

 **Bueno empecemos, no soy dueño de nada salvo la idea para la historia.**

 **Capítulo 2:** Nuevos inquilinos en la casa y Noche de Luna Llena

En la casa o más bien mansión de Kira, que ahora tenía una granja grande, Iormu y Kagura se disponían a explicar el Acta de Intercambio de Interespecies a los nuevos inquilinos. Que eran Haru, Cerea, Shai, Ti minotauros más, ellas eran las nuevas inquilinas en la casa de Kira, todo esto paso ayer en la mañana.

 **Flashback**

 _En la mañana Kira se despertó, como siempre con una de sus inquilinas durmiendo junto a él, en este caso eran Iormu y Kagura. Al parecer Tio se fue temprano a trabajar, por otro lado Kira se libero sin problemas de las dos mujeres serpiente, justo entonces su celular sonó. Respondiendo a la llamada era Smith ¿Para qué lo estaría llamando?  
-"Aló Smith"_

 _-"Hola Kira-kun, quisiera pedirte un favor, hay 6 Interespecies que me gustaría confiarte, ya envié a un grupo de trabajadores para que construyan sus habitaciones….o en este caso, la granja donde se hospedaran"_

 _*Ding Dong*_

 _-"Ya veo, justo acaban de llegar los trabajadores, los recibiré y les diré donde empezaran a trabajar"_

 _-"¡Perfecto! Llevare a las chicas en la tarde, nos vemos"_

 _Kira colgó y se levanto de la cama para cambiarse y hablar con los constructores, bajando las escaleras se encontró con Cerea y Shaia que estaban en la sala puliendo sus armas, Brenda estaba en la cocina cocinando, la verdad la casa había sido modificada antes de la llegada de las centauro. Se amplió el ancho y alto de la casa para que Brenda se moviera sin bajar la cabeza y no tumbar nada por lo que para las centauros les dio mucho espacio para moverse._

 _Llegando a la puerta, Kira abrió y dejo entrar a los trabajadores, indicándoles el espacio más amplio del patio trasero para construir la granja. Las demás estaban observando todo, Kira les explico lo que pasaba y por supuesto Iormu y Kagura fueran las primeras en quejarse, seguidas por Cerea y Shaia, a Brenda no le molestaba esto._

 _Terminada la construcción, vieron que se trataba de una granja, con todos los aditamentos necesarios….incluyendo una cámara de extracción de leche…'que extraño' pensaron las chicas, Kira por otro lado tenía una leve idea de que especie eran las chicas al ver esa estructura._

 _Más o menos a la 1:30 de la tarde, Smith llamo a la puerta, Kira abrió encontrándola a ell minotauros hembras, cada una con sus propias características._

 _La primera era una joven de 16 años, de 1.80 m, con orejas de vaca con pelo blanco, de pelo café en la parte de atrás con blanco en la parte de adelante, a los lados de su cabeza salían dos cuernos pequeños de vaca de forma triangular y detrás de estos su pelo estaba amarrado en dos coletas laterales largas hasta el cuello, con ojos color café y una leve sonrisa en su rostro y sus piernas a partir de la rodilla eran de vaca con pelaje blanco. Vestía un overol a tirantes celeste sin nada más que un sostén negro debajo de este en la parte superior, dejando ver su asombrosa delantera copa D para su edad, también tenía un collar marrón con una campana rectangular amarilla. Su nombre era Lizzie; otras dos de ellas eran casi gemelas, tenían la piel morena y con los cuernos encorvados hacia arriba, con el pelo marrón y blanco igual que Lizzie pero su pelo es más corto y ojos marrón, las dos median 1.90m y sus cuerpos eran muy femeninos, con decir que sus pechos copa Q (la misma talla que las otras 3 minotauro restantes). Una de ellas tenía un bivirí negro con la parte superior de su overol de cuerpo completo atado en su cintura, mostrando su abdomen bien tonificado pero femenino y la otra solo llevaba un bikini top blanco con manchas negras debajo de su overol. Sus nombres son Cathia (la del bivirí negro) y Cathyl; las otras 3: la más grande de ellas tenía el pelo blanco al frente con azul atrás, largo amarrado en una cola de caballo, con ojos azules y sus cuernos eran largos creciendo lateralmente a los lados y la puntas apuntando hacia arriba. Su nombre era Margaret y era la mayor del grupo, con un 1.91 m, con un pecho copa Q+ que penas se podía ocultar en su overol de cuerpo completo, dejando ver su escote; las otras dos_ _eran del mismo tamaño, 1.89m de estatura, ambas vestían overol a tirantes: una de ellas tenía el pelo largo hasta la parte inferior de la espalda, suelto de color blanco frente y negro atrás, y ojos color café oscuro. Sus cuernos estaban encorvados hacia arriba y atrás pegados a los lados de su cabeza, y miraba a Kira con una tierna sonrisa; la otra tenia pelo largo en una trenza larga hasta la parte baja de su espalda, color blanco al frente y verde atrás. Su cuernos eran pequeños y algo delgados pegados a su cabeza con las puntas dobladas hacia abajo, ella tenia una expresión timida y bajaba la cabeza por lo que no se podia ver bien su rostro. La primera se llamaba Elizabeth y la otra se llamaba Amelia._

 _-"Hola Smith, veo que trajiste a varias, me alegra ver que mi familia volverá a crecer, pero no sé qué dirán las demás"_

 _-"Hola Kira-kun déjame presentarte a Lizzie, Cathyl, Cathia, Margaret, Elizabeth y Amelia. Chicas él es Kira y será quien cuide de ustedes de ahora en adelante"_

 _La primera en saludar fue Elizabeth, y lo hizo saltándole encima con un fuerte abrazo, gracias a su gran fuerza y resistencia Kira pudo evitar caer al piso y resistir su fuerte abrazo alrededor de su pecho. Esto sorprendió a las otras chicas, no había humano con fuerza suficiente como para aguantar a un minotauro, incluso Eli se sorprendió pero se puso feliz de pensar que significaba que Kira podría aguantar la fuerza de sus abrazos, así podría abrazarlo más seguido sin miedo a lastimarlo._

 _-"Hola Kira-chan, me llamo Elizabeth pero puedes llamarme Eli. Mis hermanas y yo esperamos poder ayudarte a cambio de darnos un hogar"_

 _-"No se preocupen, son bienvenidas y no necesitan trabajar ni nada por el estilo. Solo disfruten su vida aquí, ahora son parte de mi familia"_

 _Esto le valió otro fuerte abrazo de Eli y de Lizzie, que decidió unirse a su hermana mayor, Margaret sonrió levemente, Cathyl y Cathia también tenía una sonrisa pensando en poder ayudar con la casa y atender la granja donde estarían hospedadas, y Amelia tenía un fuerte sonrojo en la cara al escuchar las palabras de Kira._

 _-"Bueno será mejor que entren para conocer a las demás y para que acomoden sus cosas, adelante por favor"_

 _Una vez adentro las reacciones no se hicieron esperar. En especial Iormu, Kagura, Cerea y Shaia que observaban a las minotauros y a Brenda que las saludaba, las cuatro veían a las 7, específicamente sus enormes pechos. Ellas solo miraban algo decaídas mientras miraban sus propios pechos, Iormu y Kagura tenían más suficiente con que Cerea y Shaia tuvieran un busto más grande, y ahora junto a estas dos sentían envidia de ver a las minotauros y su gran delantera. Incluso si Lizzie tenía casi la misma talla de copa que Iormu y Kagura, ver lo grande que eran en sus hermanas, solo significaba que era cuestión de tiempo para que ella también se desarrollara más que ellas._

 _Después de presentarse, Kira invito a las chicas a cenar incluyendo a Smith, preparando ensalada extra para las minotauro, la cena fue tranquila mientras compartían algunas anécdotas entre ellas. Todo estuvo bien hasta que Eli anuncio que quería dormir con Kira esa noche, Iormu y Kagura estaban en contra, ellas querían aprovechar que Tio estaría ausente por un día más para seguir compartiendo cama con sus querido Kira, y por supuesto Cerea y Shaia se quejaron porque nadie les dijo que su señor permitía que durmieran con él, a lo cual ellas querían poder hacer lo mismo._

 _Brenda no se quejo pues desde que llego solía dormir con Kira junto Tio, y Haru lo hacía junto a Manako, lo que significaba que solo las centauros no había podido dormir con Kira. La discusión felizmente termino, pero al final serian Elizabeth, Lizzie y Amelia quienes dormirían junto a Kira esa noche. Los días siguientes les toco a Margaret, Cathia y Cathyl y después fueron Cerea y Shaia._

 _(aquí les dejo el URL de la imagen de las 5 minotauros extra aparte de Cathyl: thumbnails/comments/Big+fukken+cow+tiddy+_ )_

 **Fin del flashback**

Volviendo al tiempo actual, dentro de la casa, en la sala de estar. Iormu y Kagura tenían una pizarra para poder explicar el Acta de Intercambio. Como ayuda extra estaba Mia, y por ende Papi también estaba presente, pues ella era quien necesitaba más esta clase. Mientras tanto Kira estaba en otra lugar de la casa junto a Kimihito, hablando de conocimientos básicos para cuidar mejor de Papi.

-"Muy bien vamos a dar un repaso rápido del Acta de Intercambio de Interespecies, Mia puedes empezar" dijo Kagura.

-"Asegúrate de resumirlo bien" le recomendó Iormu.

-"Muy bien. Primero, humanos y otras especies no pueden hacerse daño el uno al otro; Segundo, los Interespecies no pueden salir a la calles sin estar acompañados de un miembro de su familia anfitriona…..; y Tercero y más importante, la Interespecie que ha vivido más tiempo que con el anfitrión es la de mayor rango, por lo que debes hacerme caso a mí Papi"

Termino Mia dibujando imágenes de ella abrazándose amorosamente con Kimihito, Iormu le siguió la corriente y también se dibujo a sí misma con Kira abrazándose….o más bien ella encima de él, de una forma muy sugestiva, lo que le valió una reprimenda de parte de Kagura y que le quitara el plumón.

-"No vengas a cambiar la ley para tú beneficio" se quejo Cerea mientras Shaia asentía.

-"¿En serio?" pregunto Papi sin sorprender a nadie.

-"Por supuesto que tú lo creerías…..hay Papi ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?" dijo Haru al ver a su amiga sin la más mínima idea de que todo era mentira.

-"Espero hayan entendido, ¿entendiste Papi? ¿Qué hay de ustedes, Cerea y Shaia?" pregunto con una sonrisa Mia.

-"Silencio. Tanto Cerea como yo conocemos las reglas del Acta" respondió Shaia.

-"Nosotras también conocemos las reglas, solo estamos aquí porque Kira-kun nos lo pidió" dijo feliz Eli.

-"Por cierto ¿Dónde está el jefe?" pregunto Cathyl.

Justo entonces Kira entro a la sala, seguido de Kimihito, curiosamente este último tenia la marca de una herradura en el ojo izquierdo. Esto no paso de ser percibido por Mia, y Cerea solo pudo cerrar los ojos u poner una expresión de vergüenza. Mientras Kira hablaba por teléfono con Smith, después colgó.

-"Cerea, Shaia, Elizabeth, Lizzie, Cathyl y Cathia. Tiene que llenar su aplicación de estancia…¿Qué pasa?"

Pregunto Kira al ver que Mia parecía mirar en su dirección, ella estaba más concentrado en la marca en la cara de su "Darling", Papi por supuesto no noto esto porque al parecer no le parecía importante, seguro se dio cuenta de las muchas veces que Kimihito era lastimado por Mia, pero Mia no se daba cuenta de eso. Como dicen por ahí "el amor es ciego", al parecer también a los propios errores.

-"….Humanos e Interespecies no se pueden lastimar…." Decía Mia a Cerea mientras se acercaba a ella amenazantemente.

-"No….espera….yo solo…." Trataba de defenderse Cerea.

-"E-espera Mia….." trato de aclarar Kimihito.

-"Uuuummmm….. ¡Ah! estas enojada por la marca en el ojo de Kurusu, no te preocupes está bien, además esa herida fue culpa de él. En serio deberías tocar antes de entrar al baño, en especial si no es tú casa Viejo"

-"Si lo sé, es que me olvide"

-"¿Qué paso exactamente Danna-sama?" pregunto Kagura.

-"Bueno resulta que antes de que empezara esta clase, yo estaba ayudando a Eli y Amelia con unas cosas en la granja, cuando escuche un grito de sorpresa y gruñido salir de la casa. Para cuando llegue Kurusu estaba en el piso sosteniendo su cara, Cerea y Shaia estaban en la puerta del baño desnudas de la parte superior, al parecer le dieron una coz al pobre inconscientemente cuando entro sin tocar al baño, aunque también fue mi culpa por no decirle que ellas suelen correr temprano en la mañana a modo de entrenamiento. Pero al final fue culpa de él por no molestarse en tocar la puerta, que te sirva de lección"

-"H-hai, lo siento mucho Centorea-san, Shaia-san" dijo apenado Kurusu.

-"Maestro no es necesario que diga eso y no se preocupe Kurusu-dono, Shaia y yo terminamos sudando durante nuestra carrera matutina, si hubiéramos cerrado la puerta con seguro no hubiera pasado eso"

-"No te equivocas esto fue culpa de él, no traten de cargar con la culpa de otro. Además este chico es casi inmortal….o al menos eso pienso yo, no podría describir de otra forma cuánto dolor aguantas….en especial con alguien tan apasionada como Mia"

-"No digas eso Kira-san, Mia no lo hace a propósito y lo sabes, es solo-"

Mientras ellos hablaban tan felizmente, Mia se ponía celosa de que su "Darling" no estuviera enojado y para colmo no estuviera enojado por lo que le paso, así que apareció en medio del grupo como siempre dándole un golpe en el mentón a Kimihito , tumbándolo al piso sin cuidado. Kira solo lo vio con un poco de lastima, mientras observaba a Mia y Cerea discutir.

-"Darling ¿Por qué te pones a defenderla después de lo que te hizo? ¡y tú Centorea, date prisa y llena tu aplicación de estancia!"

-"Esta bien…." dijo ella con una gota estilo anime en la parte de atrás de su cabeza al ver al pobre Kimihito en el piso.

-"¡Dios Santo! Los centauros son tan violentos, solo te vio desnuda, no es la gran cosa"

-"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" dijo Shai indignada ante tal acusación.

-"Oe Mia…. ¿tienes amnesia o algo? Que no se te olvide que tú le dislocaste el brazo, y no tengo que recordarte las múltiples ocasiones en las que viniste a pedirme ayuda, porque lo ahogaste con tus abrazos de cuerpo completo….si tú crees que los centauros son violentos, yo creo que las lamias no están lejos de ser más violentas aún"

-"U-uugghh eso…."

-"¡Ja! Era de esperarse de una serpiente, no saben el significado de moderación" comento Haru, irritando a Mia, Iormu y Kagura, pese a que ellas no son serpientes.

-"Vienes a quejarte cuando tú no eres mejor" se quejo Cerea.

-"E-eso es porque no puedo contenerme cuando me emociono" respondió Mia.

-"Esa escusa no justifica nada, solo significa que no te puedes controlar, tú si violenta con tú anfitrión" dijo Shaia.

-"¡Claro que no! Además mi Darling me defendió de unos abusivos delincuentes noqueándolos" respondió Mia y se puso a forcejear con Cerea.

-"Pues nuestro señor, defendió a Shaia y a mí de un malhechor cuando nos iba a atacar"

Las dos seguía forcejeando, Kira solo sacudía la cabeza con los ojos cerrados con Kurusu a su lado esperando que él tratara de detener a las dos, Kira no se molesto en abrir los ojos….ni siquiera para esquivar el coletazo de Mia, el cual impacto con la mejilla de Kimihito. Ellas continuaron con su pelea, entonces Kira noto que comenzó a aparecer humo o algo parecido alrededor.

-"Oye ¿Por qué hay humo dentro de la casa, si la cocina está apagada?"

-"¿Eh? No lo sé, viene de….."

Ambos miraron a Papi, la pobre había tratado de leer el Acta de Intercambio, un logro más que imposible para la pobre harpia, y ahora estaba con la cabeza sobrecalentada con Haru haciendo viento con sus alas para enfriarla. Lamentablemente fue tanta la información que la pobre terminó desmayándose en la mesa.

-"¡¿Papi?!" grito preocupado Kurusu.

-"Se nota que trates de lograr un imposible niña" dijo Kira.

-"Uuuggghhh…..el Acta de Promiscuidad de Interespecies es muy confusa"

-"Sigues sin pronunciar bien nada" suspiro Kira.

-"Mi cabeza se siente caliente, quiero tomar un baño frio"

-"Ya la oíste Kimihito, llévala a que enfríe la cabeza"

-"S-si creo que eso es lo mejor"

-"Tomemos un baño juntos, Goshujin" le pidió Papi.

-"¿Por qué no le pides a Mia….?"

Iba a recomendar pero entonces vio que seguía peleando con Cerea, la cola de la lamia estaba tratando de enredarse en el cuello de la centauro, pero Cerea no cedía en su asalto.

-"D-Darling entro a l ducha conmigo…."

-"Bueno, mi maestro a-acaricio mis pechos y los de Shaia también"

-"¡Cerea!" grito avergonzada Shaia.

-"¡¿Qué cosa?!" gritaron indignadas y envidiosas Iormu y Kagura.

-"Eeehhh yo también quiero que Kira-kun acaricie mis pechos" dijo Elizabeth.

-"Eso fue un accidente durante esa ocasión, por otro lado si quieres que lo hago de nuevo….lo pensare" dijo Kira, y las dos centauros se ruborizaron.

-"Como sea Kimihito, llévate a Papi a que se enfríe, Mia ve con a casa también. Yo iré a prepararme un baño para mí solo, nos vemos"

Kira estaba en el baño preparando el baño para poder tener un baño caliente, después de calentar el agua, entro para relajarse, a pesar de no estar cansado quería relajarse mientras meditaba de lo que pasaría a futuro en su casa.

-"No sé porque, pero algo va complicar las cosas en la casa más de lo que están ahora"

-"¿Y qué podría ser eso, Kira-san?"

-"No lo sé, a propósito ¿Por qué estás aquí?"

Pregunto Kira a Haru que estaba entrando a la bañera, solo con una toalla cubriendo su cuerpo, hasta que ella lo descarto para dejar ver su esbelta figura y sus pechos copa C. la harpía raptor aprovecho que las demás chicas seguían peleando para estar a solas con él, pero tendría que hacerlo rápido, seguro no tardarían en darse cuenta de su ausencia.

-"Quería disfrutar un rato a solas contigo, y como las demás no dejan de discutir, tomé la oportunidad"

-"Ya veo….nunca me molesto tener compañía al bañarme"

-"¿En serio? Entonces nos bañaremos juntos más a menudo, así podemos disfrutar de un tiempo a solas para nosotros" dijo ella abrazándolo y pegando sus pechos a su espalda.

-"Suena bien, y podríamos invitar a las demás también"

Haru frunció un poco el ceño al escuchar eso, a ella le gustaba mucho Kira y como pensaba en todas como parte de su familia, pero momentos personales como estos eran especiales para ella y por muy egoísta que fuera….ella no los quería compartir.

-"Kira-san….sé que para ti somos familia, pero a veces nosotras queremos tener momentos a solas contigo, para poder….ser algo más que conocidos o familiares"

-"¿En serio?...bueno, no creo poder entender eso. Antes de venir aquí, vivía rodeado de personas que no creían cosas como los sentimientos en especial el amor, y los pocos que se guiaban por ellos eran considerados ignorantes y primitivos"

-"Eso suena horrible y estúpido ¿Por qué pensarían eso?"

-"Porque para ellos, nada tenía más valor que el poder y asegurar su supremacía. Ellos eran básicamente dioses con gran poder, si ellos consideraban que algo iba en contra del orden que ellos impusieron, no dudaban en ordenar su exterminio….y al final esa actitud y mentalidad tan estricta, fue lo que causo que se rebelaran contra ellos y fueron derrotados…..esto es una historia de mi pasado"

-"¿Algún día nos contaras de tú vida pasada?"

-"…..Sí, no sería malo….la confianza es parte de una familia…."

Ambos hubieran seguido disfrutando de su baño, pero entonces Cerea entro por la puerta del baño, con un arco y un karyak de flechas en su cintura... ¿Quién sabe de dónde saco eso? Rápidamente unas flechas volaron en dirección a ella, pero Kira rápidamente atrapo las flechas y las aplasto, salió de la bañera mostrando a Haru, Cerea y Shaia quien justo entraba por la puerta, su cuerpo desnudo y bien tonificado. Las dos centauros se quedaron con los ojos y boca abiertos, Haru solo sonrío mientras se relamía los labios disfrutando lo que veía, Kira se movió a recoger y vestirse frente a las chicas. Una vez vestido con unos Jeans negros y una camiseta blanca, se reunió con las dos que entraron en el baño de la nada.

-"Chicas estoy seguro que ya lo explique antes, pero lo repetiré. No quiero que se ataquen entre ustedes, pueden tener discusiones, pero no se lastimen con armas ni de otra forma, esto no solo lo digo por ser una regla. Yo valoro por igual a cada una de ustedes, porque somos familia"

Las dos centauros se calmaron y Haru también salió de la bañera y se fue a vestir para regresar a su cuarto, ya pudo pasar un tiempo a solas con Kira y logro averiguar algo del pasado misterioso de su anfitrión, ahora no habría problema en dejar a las dos centauros socializar un poco.

-"Bueno yo me voy a mi cuarto, gracias por el rato a solas Kira-san. Es todo suyo chicas, pero no vayan a acapararlo solo para ustedes"

Después de decir es ella se fue, las dos centauro se ruborizaron por el comentario final, mientras Kira observaba a las dos esperando lo que dijeran algo. Después de un rato, Cerea empezó a explicar.

-"Disculpe que entrara así de repente cuando se bañaba, pero cuando no encontramos a Haru en la sala, después de que Kimihito-dono se retirara con Mia y Papi. Lo buscamos hasta que escuche ruido salir de la bañera, recordé que dijo que se daría un baño, y cuando escuche la voz de Haru en el baño, fui a sacar mi arco y llame a Shaia mientras entraba por el baño y….dispare las flechas por la impresión"

-"Ya veo….en ese caso no hay problema, siento haberte preocupado y espero no se repita esto, tanto para ustedes como para mí. Por otro lado ¿Qué dicen si salimos un rato los tres juntos al parque?"

-"¡E-E-Eh!" "¡J-j-juntos!" dijeron Sahai y Cerea respectivamente.

-"Claro, Haru entro porque quería pasar un tiempo a solas conmigo, por lo que estaba pensando en disfrutar más de la compañía de todas y para que ustedes puedan disfrutar más de una vida normal"

-"Pero señor, eso sería muy impropio, nosotras somos-" dijo Cerea.

-"¡Ah, Alto ahí! Recuerden que les dije que antes de ser mis sirvientes, vayan a arreglarse y nos vemos abajo"

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Cerea tomo a Kira de la mano y lo subió a su grupa, Shaia sabía que iba a hacer su hermana en armas. Justo saliendo del baño a todo galope, le pasaron encima a Mia que había regresado para llevarse la pizarra, Iormu y Kagura vieron a las dos centauro salir a toda prisa de casa, sin molestarse en preguntarle a la lamia si estaba bien.

-"….Y-yegua…." Dijo Mia antes de desmayarse.

Corriendo rápidamente o más bien cabalgando por la ciudad, Kira se aferro a Cerea abrazándose a su cintura, pero durante el viaje termino aferrándose de más arriba. Llegaron a un parque donde las dos chicas se detuvieron, había mucha gente paseando o descansando en las bancas del parque, era perfecto para poder dar un paseo.

-"¿Está usted bien Mi Señor?"

-"Si todo está bien, vaya que fue relajante esa cabalgata, gracias Cerea"

-"Ya veo….en ese caso….puede soltarme ya"

Él se dio cuenta de que sus manos subieron a sus pechos para tener un agarre más cómodo, al parecer ella era más reservada con este tipo de cosas, retiro sus manos de sus pechos y se disculpo.

-"Lo siento, al parecer busque agarrarme de un lugar más cómodo cuando galopabas, debí abrazarme más a tú cintura tal vez"

A Cerea se le subieron los colores al rostro con más fuerza al escuchar eso, pero internamente estaba feliz de solo pensar que su Maestro la abrazara de la cintura, Kira se bajo de su grupa y se paro frente a las dos chicas.

-"Bueno ¿Qué les gustaría hacer ahora que estamos en un parque?"

-"No teníamos nada pensado Mi Lord, solo vinimos aquí pensando que podría refrescarse después del baño" dijo Shaia.

-"Pues con la carrera hasta aquí fue más que suficiente para refrescarme, así que mejor aprovechemos a disfrutar un momento a solas, además no deberían exagerar con los títulos que me dan"

-"¡No estamos exagerando!" anuncio Shaia fuertemente.

-"Shaia tiene razón ¡Los centauros somos guerreros que valoramos la lealtad a nuestros maestros por encima de todo!"

Dijo Cerea con pasión mientras las figuras de centauros en armaduras aparecían de fondo para ella y Shaia. Kira bien esto con una ceja levantada ' _si que se lo toma en serio'_ pensaba.

-"¡Es por eso que buscamos a quien servir!" continuo Cerea.

-"Es cierto. Nuestros padres, abuelos, tatarabuelo hicieron lo mismo. Nosotras somos caballeros antes que mujeres" termino Shaia.

-"Este es el espíritu de nuestra raza, y no es una exageración" termino Cerea. Mientras los centauros con armadura estaban detrás de Shaia y ella.

-"Bueno entiendo que sientan tanto orgullo por eso, pero no deben olvidar que están aquí como parte del programa de Intercambio entre Interespecies, pueden mantener las costumbres de su raza pero deberían aprovechar para "soltarse" como dicen un poco, tal vez poder sentirse como una chica normal. Por ejemplo ¿hay algo que les gustaría hacer y que nunca intentaron?"

-"¿Algo que quisiéramos hacer….?" dijeron ambas.

Cerea estaba pensando y entonces se fijo en una pareja cerca de ellos, la mujer caminaba feliz tomado de la mano con su pareja, ver a la chica y el chico juntos y felices….le hizo pensar si ella estaría igual de feliz….sí.

-"Uh….yo…..No, no importa"

-"Vamos Cerea, no pongas tímida ahora ¿Qué se te vino a la mente?"

-"Mi mano….esperaba que pudiéramos tomarnos de la mano, ya que estamos paseando no sería malo"

-"Oh eso es cierto, es una buena idea"

-"Si pero, yo he sostenido espadas y arcos, además pensé que….eso es lo que las chicas normales hacen….y no tiene otro significado"

Decía con una mirada expectante mientras juntaba sus manos con sus dedos en frente de ella, a Kira le pareció una petición muy simple pero sincera de su parte.

-"No, como alguien que le sirve a usted, eso sería muy atrevido de mi parte. No se preocupe solo pretenda que no dije n…."

No pudo terminar pues Kira tomo su mano y la de Shaia, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ellas, ambas centauros se sorprendieron pero no apartaron sus manos. Estuvieron así por un buen rato, las dos chicas podían sentir la suave piel de su maestro rozando con la piel de ellas, instintivamente sus colas se agitaba de arriba abajo un poco. Ambas había desviado a la mirada, Cerea a la izquierda y Shaia a la derecha, con el pelo de su frente tapándoles los ojos.

-"Chicas…. ¿están bien? ¿hice algo malo?"

Acercándose un poco a Cerea para ver qué pasaba, encontró que tenía una expresión de total felicidad, lo mismo pasaba con Shaia. Ambas tenían una sonrisa y los ojos brillantes, todo acompañado de un rubor rosa muy inocente en medio de sus rostros.

-"Bueno parece que si les gusta que nos tomemos de la mano, procurare hacerlo más seguido"

-"N-No espere, Mi Lord…"

-"N-No me mire por favor, ni siquiera yo sé que cara estoy poniendo ahora"

Las dos estaban un hechas un manojo de nervios, no sabían que decir pero estaban muy felices en ese preciso momento.

-"L a verdad es que ya les vi, no se preocupen que tenían una expresión muy linda, me gusto mucho saber que las hice tan felices solo por tomar sus manos. Así que de ahora en más lo haré más seguido, tal vez me anime a abrazarlas también"

Por supuesto esto solo hizo que se ruborizaran como tomates pero que saltaran de felicidad internamente, este lindo entre los tres…..acabo cuando una objeto callo desde el aire de tras de Kira. Él iba a voltear a ver pero las dos centauros reaccionaron por instinto y lo abrazaron contra sus pechos, por lo que termino bien apretado entre los enormes pechos de las chicas. Por otro lado lo cayó del cielo, era una muy conocida mujer serpiente de escamas purpuras y pelo violeta, la cual estaba sobándose la parte de la cintura. Justo entonces también decendieron Kagura y Harui, las cuales estaban claramente agotadas, y después de un tiempo también aparecieron Cathyl, Elizabeth y Lizzie, que había estado siguiendo a las tres primeras.

-"¡Au! ¡¿Por qué me soltaron de repente?!"

-"Hhaaahhh….hhaaaahhhh….aún con la dos cargándote, eres muy pesada" dijo Haru entre jadeos.

-"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" pregunto Cerea.

-"¿Ustedes dijeron ,junto a la otra lamia, que no podíamos salir sin compañía de nuestro anfitrión?" continuo Shaia.

-"Estábamos preocupadas por el jefe, así que salimos a buscarlo" explico Cathyl.

-"Además estará bien si nadie se entera" afirmo Kagura después de recuperar el aliento.

-"Ese no es el punto de….?"

Cerea se detuvo cuando vio la mirada de sorpresa de las demás chicas, fue entonces cuando ella y Shaia se dieron cuenta al bajar la mirada, que Kira estaba bien acomodado entre los pechos de ambas. Iormu se levanto y junto a Kagura se comenzaron a acercar a ellas con amenazantes ojos llenos furia.

-"¡Centorea!" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-"¡No esperen, esto no es…!" trato de explicar Cerea, mientras ella y Shaia se separaba para liberara a Kira.

Después de ser liberado, Kira iba a calmar la situación, pero entonces Iormu y Kagura lo agarraron y pegaron su cabeza contra sus bustos mientras acusaban a las centauros de querer seducirlo.

-"Mujeres caballos, raptaron a cariño para poder seducirlo" dijo Iormu.

-"¿Cómo se atreven a aprovecharse de Danna-sama?" decía Kagura mientras sobaba afectuosamente la cabeza de Kira contra su pecho.

-"¡Silencio! No voy a aceptar eso de mujeres serpientes vengativas como ustedes dos" dijo Cerea jalando a Kira del brazo y pegándole a su pecho y alejándolo de las dos chicas.

-"Además ¿a quién llaman Danna y cariño? Se creen esposa de nuestro Señor" dijo Shaia también apegando a Kira a su pecho.

-"En ese caso yo me quedo con Kira-san" dijo Haru jalando a Kira contra su pecho.

-"¡Eso no es justo! Mis hermanas y yo también queremos estar con Kira-san" dijo finalmente Eli tomando a Kira y hundiéndolo en sus enormes pechos.

-' _Me siento como el juguete de un grupo de niños'_

Por la pista cerca del parque, casualmente estaba Smith conduciendo su carro, mientras escuchaba una canción de ANM48 "Everyday Animal Ears". Mientras pasaba por el arque tarareando un poco de la canción, se dio cuenta de cuenta de la escena que estaba armando las chicas, jaloneando de un lado a otro a Kira. Deteniendo el auto inmediatamente.

-"Esas chicas…." Bajando del carro sacando su pistola de tranquilizantes.

-"¡Bien, arreglaremos esto por la fuerza!" dijeron todas

Cada una tomo una pose de batalla diferente, listas para pelear, entonces Kira supo que ya habían llegado demasiado lejos.

-"¡Okay, ya es suficientes chic-"

Antes de poder terminar, sintió tres agujas clavarse en el lado derecho de su espalda, mirando atrás noto que habían tres dardo clavados y detrás estaba Smith que alzaba una pistola en sus manos. Poco a poco sintió su brazo derecho entumecido, tanto que no podía levantarlo, las chicas se detuvieron al escuchar el sonido de los disparos y miraban a Kira con preocupación, mientras Smith estaba sorprendida de ver que Kira no se había desmayado al recibir tres dosis tranquilizantes.

-"Sabes Smith, me gustaría reprocharte el que me dispararas, pero primero son las chicas…."

Al escuchar eso, las chicas tragaron duro y se prepararon para lo peor. La reprimenda de Kira fue dura y ninguna pudo escapar, todas estaban avergonzadas de su comportamiento en el parque. Kira se las llevo a casa acompañado de Smith, en la casa Kira se sentó en el sofá de sala tratando de despertar su brazo, Smith estaba detrás del sofá bebiendo un café riendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-"Jejeje vaya, no puedo creer que te diera a ti con los dardos Kira-kun, estoy sorprendida que estés bien después de recibir tres"

-"Ya he tenido experiencias con sustancias paralizantes….incluso más fuertes que esos tranquilizantes, de haber sido otro seguro me hubiera desmayado y estaría ahora con un dolor de cabeza"

-"Esto podría meterme en problemas ¿podrías guardar el secreto?"

-"Tal vez….ya pensare en que te pido a cambio de mi silencio"

-"Si que eres malo"

-"Lo dice quien me disparo, agradece que no comento que tienes una terrible puntería con tus superiores, a propósito… ¿Dónde estaña las chicas?"

Smith se trago las ganas de responder a su comentario y señalo a la puerta de la sala, por el borde de la puerta semi-abierta salía las cabezas de las chicas que había sido reprendidas por Kira, él les hizo un ademán para que entraran. Una vez dentro las chicas formaron una fila frente a él, paso un largo momento de silencio hasta que Kira empezó a hablar.

-"Muy bien ¿alguna de ustedes algo que decir respecto a su comportamiento esta mañana?"

Tomando un profundo respiro, Kagura empezó en nombre de las demás.

-"Queremos pedirte perdón Danna-sama, no era nuestra intención colmar tu paciencia ni aprovecharnos de ella"

-"Sí lo siento, mucho cariño. No fue mi intención, me deje llevar por un absurdo arranque de celos"

Siguieron las centauro.

-"Le fallamos y faltamos el respeto a usted Mi señor, soy indigna de ser su sirviente"

-"Cerea tiene razón, nos dejamos llevar por tontas emociones y faltamos el respeto a su deseo de que fuéramos una familia. Estamos muy avergonzadas con nuestras acciones"

Siguió Haru

-"Discúlpame Kira-san, también me deje llevar por la situación"

Finalmente Cathyl, Elizabeth y Lizzie.

-"Lo sentimos mucho jefe" hablo Cathyl en nombre de sus hermanas"

Kira se quedo callado, observando a cada una. Las chicas esperaron en silencio, incluso Smith estaba expectante a la respuesta del chico. Dando un leve suspiro se levanto del sofá, y les dio una mirada de comprensión.

-"Yo acepto sus disculpas, pero prométanme que no lo harán otra vez, está claro"

-"¡Lo prometemos!" dijeron todas rápidamente al mismo tiempo.

-"Muy bien….Recuerden chicas, todos somos familia, no les pediré que se lleven muy bien entre todas, pues el conflicto entre compañeros de habitación es normal y seguro aumentara cuando Smith traiga más a vivir aquí. Pero por favor, no recurran a pelear entre ustedes, si llegan a lastimarse, crean me no querrán verme enojado. Esto es por su bien, para que podamos vivir tranquilos. Yo les perdono lo de hoy, pero no lo repitan, tienen suerte de que Smith tenga más culpa respecto a esto"

El último comentario, sorprendió a Smith, quien escupió su café de la impresión.

-"Toda familia tiene problemas, la clave para superar esto no es querer desaparecerlos, sino superarlos juntos"

-"¡Eso es perfecto!"

Dijo Smith, cortando el momento de enseñanza de Kira, ella se llevo su mano izquierda a sus lentes, mientras murmuraba "Familia, familia ¿Huh?". Algo acerca de eso le daba mala espina a Kira, casi como si estuviera preparando algo muy peligroso, como a punto de proponer una terrible idea.

-"Estaba en lo correcto a pedirte a ti y a Kimihito Kurusu que cuidaran de las chicas"

-"Disculpa ¿Qué fue esa última parte?" pregunto serio Kira.

-"Recientemente, hay un movimiento en el Acta de Intercambio que permitirá a las Interespecies desarrollar relaciones con humanos, mínimos cambios que permitirán que humanos e Interpecies pueden contraer matrimonio. Yo estaba buscando casos de prueba, para ver si realmente era posible esto"

-"….Ya veo…."

-"Dicho esto de otra forma ¡Kira-kun, te casaras con una de las chicas que están a tu cuidado!"

Anuncio Smith finalmente justo cuando las otras 3 minotauros, Brenda, Manako y Tio estaban entrando a la sala. Y por supuesto las chicas se sorprendieron o al menos Cerea, Shaia, Cathyl, Cathia, Margaret, Amelia Haru, Manako, Brenda, Iormu y Kagura; mientras que Tio, Elizabeth y Lizzie esbozaban una gran sonrisa de felicidad por la noticia. Kira por otro lado le daba una mirada neutral a Smith, y ella estaba empezando a sentirse incomoda por eso.

-"No sé si pensar que lo que dijiste es cierto….o si estas tratando de dejarme en una situación difícil como venganza por mi comentario a tú puntería con el arma. Si es lo último espero que estés preparada para Mí venganza después" Smith trago duro mientras gritaba de terror dentro de su cabeza.

-"Por otro lado, esto es inesperado, y me compadezco del pobre Kimihito, pues asumo que él también es parte de esta prueba. Por donde lo veas esto es muy repentino e inapropiado, el matrimonio es algo serio y privado, que toma tiempo para llegar a pensarlo. No puedes venir a proponer tal cosa como si nada, me hace pensar que si esa es la razón por la que estas soltera a pesar de lo linda que eres"

Un derechazo a la agente y un buen sonrojo a en las mejillas.

-"Esto es importante, pues más adelante el Matrimonio será una parte inevitable en la relación con las Interespecies. Así que esta prueba es más que necesaria"

-"Ya lo sé, esto se aplicará en especial por las lamias y harpías, cuya población está conformada exclusivamente por mujeres. Sin embargo eso no cambio el hecho de que es muy repentino ¿Qué esperas que haga yo?"

-"Uuummm esfuérzate ¿tal vez?"

-"….Fui un idiota al pensar que dirías algo bueno. Escucha el problema que hay respecto a esto, es que las chicas no son como yo"

Este comentario llamo la atención rápidamente, las chicas se rehusaban a creer que su querido Kira estaba siendo racista, incluso Smith no quería creer lo que escucho. Antes de poder preguntar, Kira respondió.

-"Por cierto, no me refiero para nada a que no son humanas, no sean mal pensadas. Lo que pasa es que…..yo soy…..inmortal…."

Todos se quedaron callados, no sabían si reírse pensando que era una broma, pues la expresión de Kira no mostraba que estuviera bromeando. Kira venia llegar esto, ya era tiempo de que les dijera de donde provenía él, tarde o temprano la verdad saldría a la luz.

-"Uuummm no entiendo bien Kira-kun, tendrás que explicar eso"

-"Si tienes razón, lo haré mañana. Es hora que de que sepan más de mí, por lo que mañana les dire a ti y a las demás, incluso a Kimihito, más acerca de mi pasado y de quien soy"

-"Muy bien, me retiro entonces pues ya tengo las formas que vine a recoger, nos vemos mañana"

Smith se retiro y antes de entrar a su carro sintió que se había olvidado de algo importante con respecto a la noche, lo cual decidió ignorar por estar más interesada en saber qué cosas revelaría Kira mañana, incluso ella y la institución a cargo del programa no pudo encontrar nada del pasado de Kira, así que la revelación de mañana sería algo muy esperado por ella.

Dentro de la casa, Kira estaba pensando como cambiarían las cosas después de mañana, dándoles una mirada a las chicas noto su preocupación. Llevo su mano derecha al rostro, sobándose los ojos de cansancio, tal vez sería mejor irse a descansar.

-"Creo que deberían ir a descansar, yo también me voy a mi cuarto, muchas cosas han pasado y será mejor que tratemos de pensar en otra cosa"

-"Mi Señor….respecto a….lo del matrimonio ¿usted está en contra?"

-"No"

Las chicas se alegraron de oír eso.

-"Pero no significa que esté preparado para eso, como le dije a Smith. Uno no decide de la noche a la mañana, por favor solo dejemos esto de lado y vamos a descansar ¿sí?"

Cada una de las chicas se fueron a sus cuartos pero la verdad no durmieron nada, Kira tampoco podía dormir porque tenía muchas cosas en la cabeza, aparte del tema de matrimonio sentía que se olvido de algo importante….acerca de esta noche.

-"No puedo dejar de pensar que olvide algo importante, y por otro lado ¿Qué se supone que haga respecto a lo del matrimonio? Ella dijo que no quería que Kimihito o yo nos propasáramos con ellas, y ahora nos dice que tenemos que elegir a una para casarnos"

Decía mientras estaba echado en su cama, vistiendo un polo blanco y buzo negro, esta situación solo estaba haciendo más difícil las cosas, seguro incluso las chicas no sabían que pensar acerca de eso. Antes de seguir pensando en lo del matrimonio, alguien llamo a la puerta de su cuarto.

-"¿Cariño estas despierto?"

-"Iormu ¿pasa algo?"

-"Es que te veías muy estresado, pensé que tal vez no te gustaba la idea de casarte"

-"Recuerdo que les dije que ese no era el problema, se supone que Smith me prohibió si quiera tener una algún tipo de relación intima con ustedes, y ahora me viene con que debo elegir a una de ustedes para casarme. Además nunca en mi vida he….estado en una cita….por otro lado…. ¿Por qué estas vestida así?"

Iormu estaba vistiendo un vestido purpura hasta la cintura baja, tan transparente que se podía ver muy bien sus pezones rosados, ella estaba con un rumor rosado pronunciado en su rostro y parecía tener una mirada llena de deseo mientras avanzaba hacia él. Algo estaba mal, pero Kira no sabía que era, ella se subió a la cama y se enrollo alrededor con más fuerza de lo usual.

-"No tienes que pensar en nada de eso Cariño, dejemos que nuestros cuerpos hablen, seamos uno" y sin dudar lo beso en los labios.

Si bien él no tenía mucha experiencia con las mujeres, aparte de Feeva con quien estuvo en una relación por un tiempo, si sabía cómo corresponder a un beso. Pero mantuvo la tranquilidad, aún mientras Iormu hacia más profundo el beso, esto duro 2 minutos hasta que ella se separo por la falta de aire con un puente saliva entre ambos.

-"Sabes, yo tampoco tengo mucha experiencia con esto, pero estoy más que dispuesta a estar contigo. No importa que seas inmortal o que otro problema se presente, estaremos juntos siempre"

-"¡Espera, yo también quiero ser una con Danna-sama!"

Era Kagura, que también entro al cuarto, llevaba una bata japonesa blanca que estaba a media cerrar. Ella estaba mostrando mucho escote, rápidamente se acerco a él y también se enrollo a su cuerpo. Kira estaba cubierto del pecho hacia abajo, alternándose entre verde y purpura, con Iormu al frente y Kagura detrás. Ambas chicas se abrazaban fuertemente a él, y no quería soltarlo, pero Kira aún así escapo de ese fuerte agarre, desapareciendo y reapareciendo cerca de la puerta de su cuarto.

-"Creo que deberíamos calmarnos chicas, están demasiado cariñosas. No es normal ¿Qué les pasa?"

-"Todo está bien Danna-sama, solo acuéstate con nosot-"

*CRASH*

Justo en ese momento algo entro rompiendo la ventana del cuarto, noqueando a las dos mujeres que cayeron al piso inconscientes, Kira suspiro un poco tranquilo pero no le duro mucho al ver quien era la que entro por la ventana. Era Haru pero parecía estar en el mismo trance que las otras dos, pues solo llevaba encima una camisa blanca medio abierta en la parte del pecho, y que a las justas cubría bien su cintura pero dejaba ver sus piernas. Ella también tenía un rubor en el rostro, y miraba a Kira con ojos llenos de lujuria.

-"Haru….. ¿Qué está pasando? ¿Por qué estas vestida así, tú también?"

-"Kira-san….hhhaaaa….quiero que tengamos un momento a solas….y disfrutemos el uno del otro"

Ella camino hacia el con los brazos extendidos para un abrazo, pero entonces, la puerta del cuarto que Kagura cerro después de entrar salió volando. Kira esquivo eso rápidamente, pero Haru no pudo hacerlo y recibió la puerta en la cara y quedo inconsciente en el piso junto a las otras dos. mirando a la entrada Kira encontró a Cerea y Shaia, ambas parecían preocupadas y llevaban sus ropas de dormir, Cerea llevaba una blusa sin mangas color purpura claro y Shaia una blusa de tirantes blanca.

-"¡Mi Señor" "¡Mi Lord! ¿se encuentra bien?"

-"Si yo estoy bien….mi puerta por otro lado, no ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?"

-"Vinimos a ver que estuviera bien, esta noche hay luna llena" dijo Cerea.

Entonces Kira recordó lo que se había olvidado, era lógico que las tres se estuvieran comportando así en noche de luna llena. Según el manual, la luna llena amplificaba los instintos de las Interespecies o Liminals, sobre todo los impulsos sexuales. Esto era malo, ninguna de las chicas estaba pensando claramente, y era muy probable que Cerea y Shaia también estuvieran bajo esos efectos.

-"¡Rayos! Estuve tan ocupado pensando en lo del matrimonio, que olvide por completo mirar el calendario, será mejor que se vayan a sus cuartos y traten de descansar"

-"No se preocupen Mi Señor, nosotras estamos bien la luna no tiene control alguno, nuestros cuerpos y almas solo le pertenecen a usted"

-"Es cierto Mi Lord, todo está bien….así que podemos pasar toda la noche juntos, estamos prácticamente casados"

-"Puede tocarnos tanto como quiera"

Lo último lo dijeron ambas mientras tomaban las manos de Kira y las pegaban a sus enormes pechos haciendo que los masajeara, Kira tenía la cara en una expresión neutral, no es que no disfrutara esto pero ahora no era el momento.

-"Bueno parece que ustedes tampoco pueden hacer algo al respecto con sus instintos"

-"¡Ah! Prefiere tocarlas directamen-"

-"Ahora no por favor"

Justo entonces Kagura, Iormmu y Haru comenzaron a levantarse del piso, Kira evaluó rápido la situación y decidió escapar por ahora, rápidamente salió por la puerta antes de que pudieran atraparlo. Corriendo por los pasillos bajos, Kira escapaba de las chicas que lo perseguían, llegando a una intersección un gran brazo lo atrapo y lo jalo dentro de una habitación. Las demás siguieron buscándolo pero no lo encontraban, y Kira estaba atrapado en la habitación….con Tio y Brenda bien abrazados a él. Las dos mujeres solo llevaban su ropa interior, Tio tenía un sostén y panties rosa claro, Brenda llevaba un sostén y panties color negro.

-"Uuummm chicas, gracias por salvarme antes, ahora ¿podrían dejarme ir?"

-"¿Por qué te querrías ir, Kira-kun?" dijo Tio abrazándose a él y deslizando una de sus manos bajo el polo blanco para sentir sus abdominales y los demás músculos de su cuerpo.

-"Es cierto, quédate con nosotros. Disfrutaremos esta noche mejor, juntos" dijo Brenda deslizando su mano en su buzo.

Así como con Iormu y Kagura, Kira desapareció de entre las dos y reapareció cerca a la puerta del cuarto, abriendo y saliendo de ahí. Tio y Brenda no perdieron tiempo y salieron tras él, Kira decidió ir al patio entre la granja y su casa para ocultarse en alguna parte del granero. Una vez afuera, busco el granero y entro sin hacer ruido, escondiéndose dentro de un montículo de heno. Pensó que sería suficiente, podría esperar a que pasara la noche y dormir ahí, pero sería mejor pensara en una forma de calmar a las chicas para llevarlas a sus cuartos una vez acabada la noche de luna llena. Por otro lado ¿Cómo lo estaría pasando Kimhito en su casa?

Teniendo en cuenta que vive con una lamia y una harpía, seguro estaría corriendo por su vida, al parecer quedarse a esperar no sería una buena idea, tenía que ayudar a Kimihito….a no acabar con los huesos rotos o con cortes profundos en el cuerpo. Sacando su teléfono se dispuso a llamar a Smith para que ayudara a Kurusu, al menos hasta que encuentre una forma de calmar a sus huéspedes. De repente instintivamente Kira se tiro para atrás saliendo del heno, justo cuando tres pares de brazos iban a atraparlo del pecho, la cintura y los pies. Luego salto a otro lado para evitar a dos personas que le saltaron encima, solo para cavar de espaldas contra un par de enormes senos y que otro dos par de brazos fuertes lo abrazaran. Levantando la mirada arriba se encontró con Margaret, quien lo miraba con unos ojos llenos de deseo y una tierna sonrisa.

Mirando al frente encontró a sus otras 5 hermanas, todas con lujuria en los ojos, y como si fuera algo en común todas vestían poca ropa. Solo llevaban un bivirí negro encima y unas panties blancas abajo, incluyendo a Margaret la hermana mayor. Rápidamente Kira escapo de su abrazo, evitando que Cathyl y Cathia lo atraparan, corriendo a la salida del granero donde lo esperaban Eli, Lizzie y Amelia con una soga en manos. Ellas lanzaron el lazo para atraparlo, a lo que él invoco su espada y corto la soga, logro llegar y salir del granero aún siendo perseguido por las 6 minotauros.

Entrando a la cas otra vez, se encontraba escondido en la cocina cerca al comedor, justo entonces alguien llamo a su celular el cual felizmente se acordó de poner en vibrador. Viendo quien llamaba, no tardo en responderle.

-"….Aló"

-"Kira-kun, te llamaba para recordarte que hoy-"

-"Es luna llena, sí ya lo sé. Han pasado 2 horas desde que las chicas empezaron a corretearme por toda la casa y el granero donde pensaba esconder, y estoy seguro que Kurusu la está pasando peor que yo ahora mismo"

-"Bueno no es mi culpa, seguro tú también te subiste a tu cuarto sin hablar con las chicas"

-"Y según tú ¿Qué debía decirles?"

-"B-bueno podrías…."

-"No sabes que debía decirles ¿y quieres echarme la culpa? Eres muy sinvergüenza, sacas el tema de matrimonio, a pesar de que nos recordabas una y otra vez a los dos que no intentáramos formar una relación amorosa con ellas. Esta situación resulto de tú falta de tacto con la situación, y si quieres que no diga nada a tus superiores, más te vale que vengas a ayudarme a calmar a las chicas ¿he quedado claro?"

-"H-hai, ya voy en camino"

Colgando de inmediato, revisó los alrededores en busca de las chicas, confirmando que no había nadie salió de su escondite. Caminando lo más silencioso posible, trato de llegar a otro lugar seguro y hacer tiempo hasta que llegue Smith, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que hasta ahora solo había una de las chicas que no había visto en toda la noche.

-' _¿Dónde está Manako?'_ la respuesta le llego en la forma de un dardo en su cuello.

Volteando a ver de dónde vino, encontró a Manako con una bata blanca grande abierta al medio con unas panties blancas y descalza, en sus manos un rifle de tranquilizantes rifle. Y detrás de ella las demás chicas esperando que el dardo surta efecto, y para su sorpresa estaba empezando sentir su cuerpo adormecerse, no podía levantar su brazo izquierdo o mover su pie derecho. Esto era extraño y fue muy descuidado al olvidarse de Manako, y ahora estaba a merced de todas.

-"¿Qué rayso?... ¿Cómo es que…?"

-"Escuche que la dosis normales de tranquilizantes apenas surten efectos en ti, por eso cargue ese dardo con 10 veces las dosis. Tal vez no te paralice completamente, pero al menos te detendrá lo suficiente….como para que podamos gozar todo la noche"

Lo decía con una voz muy tierna pero claramente llena de lujuria, las otras chicas junto a ella se acercaban a Kira como un depredador a su presa herida, había logrado acorralarlo. Con ninguna otra opción de escape, Kira tenía que recurrir a sus poderes, solo esperaba no lastimarlas.

Kira comenzó a concentrar su energía en su cuerpo, sus ojos azul celeste comenzaron a brillar y su escléra blanca se torno negra, de su lado derecho del cuerpo emitía relámpagos rojos y del izquierdo emitía flamas de luz blanca celeste. Una vez cargado libero una ola de poder alrededor suyo, esto no las aparto pero de inmediato dejo inconsciente a las chicas, después de esto Kira cayó de rodillas pues el sedante había debilitado y la liberación de energía, hizo que se intensificara más el efecto sedante.

Entonces la puerta se abrió de golpe, entrando Smith con su pistola en mano, llego al comedor y encontró a las chicas desmayadas en el piso y a Kira apoyado de espalada en el sofá.

-"Kira-kun ¿todo está bien?"

-"Sí logre dormirlas liberando un poco de mi poder, pero esto ayudo a que el sedante que Manako me disparo tuviera más efecto en mí. Estoy cansado ¿podrías llevarme al cuarto de huéspedes para descansar?"

-"Claro, apóyate en mí"

Apoyada en su hombro, fueron al cuarto de huéspedes, Kira logro sobrevivir a su primera noche de luna llena y quería tomar un buen descanso.

 **A la mañana siguiente, en la casa de Kira, cuarto de huéspedes**

El discípulo jamás había dormido también en su vida, tal vez era por el hecho de haber sobrevivido a la persecución de anoche, pero ahora le tocaba explicar a Smith y las demás de sus orígenes. Abriendo los ojos se encontró con lo que parecía un sostén deportivo frente a él, también sentía unos brazos delgados alrededor de su cabeza y unas piernas alrededor de su cintura. Tal parece que Smith se quedo a dormir con él anoche, al menos eso podría ahorrarle que tenga que llamarla y esperara a que venga, moviéndose un poco la despertó.

-"Uuuummm….Buenos días Kira-kun, se duerme muy bien contigo de almohada ¿te molesta qué me mude aquí?"

-"….Jajaja, claro que no. Puedes mudarte conmigo si quieres, después del todo yo también disfrute usar tus pechos de almohada" dijo Kira y la hizo sonrojar y desviar la mirada.

-"C-creo que será mejor despertar a las chicas"

-"Yo haré eso, ve a ver cómo está Kurusu, y luego tráelo a él y sus chicas contigo. Hoy les contare a todos ustedes acerca de mí"

Smith asintió, se levanto y se vistió, y se fue a ver qué tal le fue al pobre chico de al lado. Kira también se levanto y se puso su camisa blanca con unos jeans azules, después fue a la sala del comedor, donde las chicas dormían tranquilas con sábanas sobre ellas, al parecer Smith las cubrió para que no pasaran frio. Kira las despertó una por una, al tener poca ropa o ropa muy reveladora, todas se fueron a sus habitaciones a cambiarse. Kira les dijo que bajaran y se reunieran en la sala una vez estuvieran listas, Smith llego unos minutos después y junto a ella estaban Mia y Papi, Kurusu entro con el ojo derecho vendado, un parche en la mejilla izquierda y unas vendas en el cuello.

-"Vaya….no pensé que habrías sobrevivido, pero se nota que ya te acostumbraste" comento Kira.

-"Si, parece que sí. Las chicas se irán a dormir antes en las noches de luna llena"

-"Lo mismo harán mis chicas"

Una vez las chicas bajaron ya vestidas, todos se reunieron en la sala. Kira estaba parado frente a todos, y ellos estaban esperando, fue Kurusu quien hizo la primera pregunta.

-"Bueno….Kira-san ¿para qué nos has reunido?"

-"Buena pregunta mi amigo, los reuní porque confío en todos ustedes, y quiero compartir con ustedes la verdad de quién soy y de donde vengo"

-"¿Estás seguro Kira-kun?" pregunto Smith.

-"Si lo estoy, será una buena forma de darme a conocer y de anunciar mi decisión….bien por dónde empezar, díganme ¿de dónde creen que vino el hombre, así como también las demás razas?..."

Con esa pregunta, empezó su relato. Él les conto todo, la tierra de Grand Gaia, cuna de la humanidad y muchas otras especies; los dioses que regían este mundo y a las especies incluyendo al hombre; la gran guerra entre humanos y dioses y los incontables héroes que nacieron para enfrentarlos, que la causa de esta guerra fue las visiones que el Dios supremo Karna Masta tuvo de las terribles atrocidades que los humanos cometerían en el futuro; y como para poder sobrevivir….la humanidad abandono Grand Gaia para vivir en otros mundos. Sin duda fue una gran revelación para todos y en especial para Smith y Kurusu, pensar que sus ancestros no eran de este mundo.

Luego les conto de él, como él era considerado un marginado, una aberración por tener sangre de Dios y demonio en sus venas, pero no por eso abusaban de él. Kira les conto que incluso en ese entonces, a pesar de ser considerado un discípulo de Dios, él vivía libre sin que nadie le dijera que hacer. Que su gran poder le permitía hacerle frente incluso a dioses de alto rango y vencerlos, les dijo como un día conoció a un Dios en especial que le enseño a tratar a todo ser vivo bien por igual sin importar su raza. Después que él escucho de la guerra de los dioses contra los humanos, no quiso entrometerse pero al final decidió derrotar a Karna Masta, todo solo para poder demostrar su poder en ese entonces. Pese a que se hizo más poderoso con cada Dios y discípulo que derrotaba al acercarse más al Sagrado Emperador, él simplemente no fue lo suficientemente poderoso para derrotarlo, y al final fue derrotado y mortalmente herido.

Esto último preocupo a las chicas, incluyendo a Smith y su amigo Kurusu. Él les conto que después de su derrota, otro Dios lo sello en un barrera junto a otro 5 discípulos abandonados o considerados peligrosos, y que le prometió liberarlo si él daba muerte a los otros discípulos dentro de la barrera, y en un principio él accedió con la condición de que pudiera revivirlos despué. Por supuesto que todo fue una mentira, y ese Dios quería deshacerse de los 6 sin mover un dedo. Fue uno de los discípulos dentro de la barrera, una mujer llamada Feeva quien descubrió el plan, juntos los 6 idearon un plan para escapar y hacer frente a la traición de los dioses. Sin embargo al final cuando Kira uso su poder para romper la barrera, quedo agotado, los otros 5 alcanzaron a regresar a Grand Gaia, pero él cayó al mundo donde los demonios más poderosos existían, Ishgria.

Él paso varios años o al menos eso parecía, en ese lugar y esto le ayudo a evolucionar y ganar aún más poder, poco a poco obtuvo poder más que suficiente para destruir al Dios supremo. Y no tuvo que irse de Ishgria para hacerlo, pues al parecer Karna Masta fue traicionado y desterrado a Ishgria, y para sorpresa de las chicas, ni los más poderosos demonios de esa tierra pudieron derrotarlo. Por lo que solo pudieron sellarlo en una de las tierras más aisladas de ese mundo.

Él les conto que durante su tiempo viajando por Ishgria, se encontró con la nueva generación de héroes humanos, llamados Invocadores. Guerreros capaces de invocar las almas de los héroes de la época de la Gran Guerra, y poder enfrentar a los dioses, y el grupo al que encontró no solo acabo con los 4 Dioses caídos, sino que ahora estaban buscando la forma de destruir al Sagrado Emperador. Por supuesto Kira se unió a su causa y les acompaño, y con su ayuda logro destruir a su rival eterno. Después de eso deambulo por varios mundos sin rumbo, hasta que llego a este mundo y los conoció a todos ellos.

Terminada su historia, los demás no sabían por dónde empezar, preguntar por si estaba bien después de semejante travesía o sí no estaba interesado en retirarse y vivir solo en alguna granja o algo por el estilo. Kurusu lo miro y fue el primero en responder algo.

-"Wow eres alguien increíble Kira-san, y realmente es una gran revelación de tu parte. Así que los humanos vienen de otro mundo y posiblemente haya otros mundos a donde los humanos huyeron"

-"No te parece…..raro o un disparate, Kinihito"

-"Kira-san, tú nunca has mentido…. A las chicas, a mí. Además eso podría explicar porque puedes soportar los abrazos rompe espaldas de tus chicas. No es por quejarme claro"

-"Él tiene razón, esto fácilmente explica tu inusual resistencia a cosas que personas normales no podrían. Me alegra que decidieras confiar en nosotros para decirnos esto"

-"Mi Señor, que nos honre con su historia, sus logros y obstáculos que ha superado. Usted es más que digno de ser nuestro Señor, realmente estoy feliz de haberlo conocido" dijo Cerea con un sonrisa tierna y ojos llororsos, junto a Shaia que estaba igual.

Entonces Kira sintió unos bien conocidos brazos fuertes apretarlo contra dos grandes pechos, Tio estaba con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados en la cara mientras lo abrazaba, pronto Elizabeth y Lizzie se unieron al abrazo. Las demás no cambiaron su forma de pensar respecto a él, de hecho conocer las aventuras y logros de su anfitrión solo mejoraron la forma en que lo veían.

-"Parece que me preocupe demás, supongo por tanto leer los Mangas que me prestas Kurusu"

-"Bueno teniendo en cuenta lo nos contaste, tú estarías incluido en el Acta como un Interespecie"

-"No por favor Smith, quiero seguir viviendo como humano, especialmente para cuidar de las chicas"

-"En ese caso mantendré tú historia en secreto, y tendré a la siguiente chica de la que cuidaras mañana"

-"En ese caso ¿se quedarían a desayunar junto a nosotros?"

Smith y Kurusu aceptaron encantados, también Mia y Papi, todos tomaron su desayuno y Kira estaba feliz, solo le hubiera gustado que alguno de sus compañeros discípulos estuvieran con él para disfrutar su nueva vida. Para su buen suerte uno de sus antiguos amigos estaba encamino ¿Quién es? Lo sabrán en el siguiente capítulo.

 **Bien termine** **el segundo capítulo, lo hice tal vez demasiado largo, pero la verdad pocos han leído esta historia o pocos me han dejado si quiera su comentario. Espero que con este capítulo, les llame la atención, quien sabe tal vez les guste, pues en un principio quería usar a un personaje de Brave Frontier para darle nuevos poderes a Ichigo, la idea era que Ichigo era atrapado por un portal después de su batalla contra Aizen, al no tener poderes el ambiente de la tierra de Ishgria lo estaba matando pero entonces la esencia y poder del demonio Herético Kalon lo salva y lo ayuda a conseguir aún más poder que cualquier Shinigami o Quincy (incluyendo Yuhabach o como sea que se escriba su nombre).**

 **Estaré esperando sus comentarios, con sus respuestas de que historia es gustaría que actualizara después de subir este capítulo, si al final no hay respuesta seguiré con "El Boden Salvador de Eostia". Así que por favor comenten, pero nada ofensivo por favor. Nos vemos en la siguiente historia que actualice, y aunque ya sea tarde les deseo una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Brave Frontier X Daily Life with Monster Girls: Un Discípulo y sus Chicas Monstruo**

 **Bien empecemos con este nuevo capítulo, como dije pienso añadir partes de Devil May Cry (anime), lo que significa que Kira conocerá con Patty todo gracias a alguien más. Por cierto voy a añadir a Feeva a la historia, ella es una de los Seis Pilares de La Rebelión y por lo general a quien más emparejan a Kira (además siendo ella una unidad de oscuridad, son como opuestos a pesar de que Kira tiene poder de luz y oscuridad). Aparecerá en el cuarto capítulo.**

 **También voy a añadir a las chicas de Sin: Nanatzu no Taisai, por lo que las demonios: Lucifer, Leviathan, Asmodeus, Astaroth, Beelzebud, Belial, Belphegor, Mammon y Satan estarán en el harem de Kira. Hace buen tiempo que esperaba que alguien hiciera un crossover con ese anime pero todavía nada, así que quise aumentarlo a esta historia pues me pareció que quedaría bien, además de lo de Devil May Cry.**

 **Como muchos que leen esta historia, o que no lo hacen, he jugado el juego de Devil May Cry desde el primero hasta el último (DMC el cual…..la verdad no me gusto), y soy un fan más así que cuando encontré su versión anime lo vi más o menos 4 veces o más no me acuerdo. La historia quedo muy bien y pusieron a Dante OP, como se debe, y los demás personajes quedaron muy bien cada uno con una historia propia en cada capítulo. Por eso decidí usarlo para esta historia, y para esto haré lo siguiente: Primero, como saben en Monster Musume existen interespecies con forma de demonio que son inofensivas a medias (si bien recuerdan Lilith es una traviesa con sus poderes y las demás demonios tal vez si lo son), ellas vienen de una tribu de demonios más pacífica que ya no viven en los reinos infernales; Segundo, el reino infernal de donde vienen las chicas de Sin: Nanatzu no Taisai será uno aparte del reino infernal del que vendrán los demonios de Devil May Cry (anime); Tercero y algo posible, tal vez termine añadiendo a Highschool DxD después del todo si ya he añadido a demonios y ángeles, añadir ha ángeles caídos no quedaría mal.**

 **Esto sería todo, bueno aparte de que tal vez empiece con el primer capítulo de la nueva historia que tengo en mente, aunque ya hay quienes me piden avanzar con mi crossover de Brave Frontier y RWBY por lo que también lo haré y seguro estaré actualizándolo más seguido ya que solo tiene un capítulo.**

 **Bueno empecemos. No soy dueño de nada, salvo por la idea para la historia y uno que otro nombre de lo OC.**

"Dialogo normal"

' _Pensamientos'_

(Información extra, a veces no está presente pero lo pongo por si acaso)

 **Capítulo 3: De vuelta a la cacería de Demonios, Conociendo al ángel caído y los Pecados Capitales**

En este nuevo día en la casa de Kira, las cosas estaban tranquilas con la típica rutina de siempre. Tio y Manaco ayudaban a Kira en la cocina; las hermanas minotauros estaba ayudando a Brenda con la limpieza; Cerea y Shaia estaban lavando los platos; y Iormu, Kaguya y Haru estaban arreglando las compras que Kira trajo. Justo entonces alguien llamo a la puerta, Kira fue a abrir y encontró a Smith junto a dos personas más.

Uno era un hombre mayor de tal vez 37 o 40 años, de pelo castaño claro corto hasta el cuello y un bigote corto, con ojos marrones. Tenía un sombrero negro con una franja verde de bordes circular corto, una bufanda blanca alrededor de su cuello, vestía una camisa blanca debajo de un suéter purpura, encima de esto tenía un saco marrón hasta la cintura, en la parte inferior llevaba un pantalón gris oscuro con unos botines color marrón. Este sujeto tenía un reloj en la muñeca izquierda y usaba su mano derecha para levantar sacarse su sombrero. El era Morrison, un conocido de Kira y que raras veces le daba unas visitas a su casa….para darle unos trabajos especiales.

Junto a él estaba junto a una niña de tan solo 14 o 15 años, de pelo rubio claro largo hasta la parte superior de la espalda y ojos azules. Tenía una boina rosa en la cabeza para cubrir su cabellera y sus ojos, llevaba una enorme chompa o saco de manga larga con bordes negros y un listón rojo atado en el cuello de su saco, unos pantalones grises debajo del gran saco y con zapatos negros, cargando un mochila con forma de bolso. La niña parecía estar concentrada en algo más, hasta que levanto la mirada para ver a Kira con curiosidad.

-"Hola Smith y…..hola Morrison ¿Vienes a darme una nueva oferta de trabajo?"

-"Hola Kira, si más o menos. Hablemos adentro para darte los detalles"

-"Okay, pasen los 3, justo estábamos terminando de arreglar la casa"

Morrison y la niña entraron primero, luego entro Smith la cual se quito sus lentes y miro con curiosidad a los dos que entraron luego miro Kira como esperando respuestas.

-"¿Los conoces Kira-kun?

-"Solo a Morrison, no sé quién es la niña, seguro es parte del trabajo"

-"¿Qué tipo de trabajos te da?"

-"Uuummm….mayormente para cazar demonios o ser un guardaespaldas…."

-"¿Disculpa?¿Cazar demonios?"

-"Si supongo que al menos sabes que hay diferentes niveles en los reinos infernales, y que actualmente solo se considera bajo la protección de Interespecies a las tribus de demonios que han habitado en la tierra al escapar del infierno"

-"¿Eh?...ah sí, pero no sabía que te dedicabas a…."

-"Ah no, es más un trabajo de medio tiempo, me ayuda a ganar un poco de dinero extra para lo que quiera comprar"

-"Muy bien, veamos que trabajo es"

Los dos entraron a la casa, en la sala estaba sentado Morrison en uno de los dos sofás mientras que la niña estaba viendo alrededor, las chicas estaban reunidas pues no conocían a los dos de inmediato se reunieron con Kira y Smith cundo entraron. Kira se sentó frente a Morrison mientras que Cerea se acercaba por detrás para susurra algo a su oído.

-"Mi Señor ¿Quién es este señor y la niña?"

-"Oh….el se llama Morrison, es un conocido que suele traerme ofertas de trabajo. No conozco a la niña pero tal vez tenga que ver con el trabajo, ya le preguntare"

-"Veo que te va bien Kira" dijo Morrison.

-"Si es cierto, ha pasado tiempo de la última vez que viniste a verme"

-"Tio ¿tú lo habías conocido antes?" pregunto Manako a la ogro.

-"Uuummm….Lo vi una vez hablando con Kira-kun…." Respondió ella.

Morrison empezó a hablar de la misión mientras que la niña seguía mirando alrededor, Morrison le explico que quería que protegiera a la niña de viaje a una mansión donde ella seria acreedora a una fortuna por herencia.

-"Haber si entendí. Quieres que haga de niñero de la niña o "señorita" aquí presente"

-"Así es, hasta llevarla a la mansión de la familia Lowell"

-"No deberías explicar mejor esto para entenderlo"

-"Bueno….ella es más o menos la "Cenicienta" de la familia, ella ha vivido la mayor parte de su vida en un orfanato. El líder de la familia a fallecido y en su testamento dio a conocer la existencia de un descendiente secreto"

-"Que viene a ser esta niña ¿verdad?"

-"Así es, se llama Patty Lowell y es quien recibirá la herencia"

Las demás escuchaban atentamente y miraban con algo de sorpresa a la niña la cual solo se sentó en una de las sillas cerca de la sala donde conversaban, mirando a Kira después de un momento sonrió divertida y hablo.

-"A lo mejor si aceptas y haces bien el trabajo te puedo dar un trabajo de criado, para que tengas un trabajo fijo"

-"Jajaja que gracioso mocosa, para tu información tendría que estar bien desesperado para hacer eso, y aún si lo estuviera no valdría la pena si tengo que servirte a ti" le respondió Kira.

-"Mmm ¡Hmp!" la pequeña Patty solo desvió la cara con un puchero infantil.

-"Bueno para repetir esto. El trabajo es que la lleves sana y salva a la mansión de los Lowell antes de la 6:00 de la tarde"

-"¿Eso es todo?" pregunto Kira.

-"Eso es todo" respondió Morrison.

Kira se puso a pensarlo, la verdad le parecía que había algo más que él no quería decir y seguro tenía que ver con demonios, por otro lado hoy día planeaba salir de paseo con una de las chicas así que fácilmente podía negarse.

-"La verdad no me atrae este trabajo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer"

-"¿Cómo qué? ¿Ibas a salir a algún lado….con alguna de las chicas?"

-"Sí así es"

El comentario de Morrison y la respuesta inmediata de Kira, hizo que las chicas se sonrojaran algunas incluso tartamudeaban incoherencias, para Patty era una obvia señal de lo mucho que las chicas amaban al chico. Entonces Morrison saco una moneda que hizo girar en el aire y luego atrapo encima de su mano, Kira solo miro con molestia al truco de siempre con el que siempre lo hacía aceptar sus trabajos.

-"Ya empezaste con eso otra vez Morrison"

-"No creo que puedes quejarte, esto es azar"

-"No me gusta el azar, es más probable perder que ganar, por eso te aprovechas"

-"Un hombre no se queja de los azares del destino…."

-"Sigues diciendo a pesar que tú ni te lo crees. Bueno terminemos con esto…."

Morrison solo rio divertido, después de mostrar el resultado podemos ver a Kira con su atuendo de Discípulo, caminando a la puerta donde Patty lo esperaba junto a Tio, Manako y Cerea. Después de perder no le quedo de otra más que aceptar, las tres mencionadas antes decidieron acompañarlo en su trabajo a modo de probar el nuevo auto que se invento para transportar a interespecies grandes, a petición de Smith.

-"No se te da bien las apuestas ¿no?" le pregunto Patty

-"¿Por qué no te callas?" respondió Kira.

-"M-mejor no vamos"

Dijo Cerea con su usual atuendo pero con un abrigo, Tio estaba con unos jeans azules a medida, una camisa blanca y un abrigo negro largo hasta los muslos. Las demás los veían irse, entonces alguien llamo desde la casa.

-"¡Oye Kira! ¡Espera! Olvidaste esto, tienes que dar un recital ¿no?"

Dijo Morrion sosteniendo una funda de guitarra que entrego a Kira, esto fue un mensaje claro para él que sin duda habría peligro en el camino, y no algo normal"

-"Nos vemos, confío en ti" dijo Morrison poniéndose su sombrero y yéndose.

-"Muy bien, ya que tienes tu trabajo ser mejor que vayan partiendo, el carro está listo" dijo Smith.

-"Realmente me sorprendió que ya tuvieran un carro par interespecies, en especial para centauros, después del todo sería un poco difícil que ellas pudieran manejar los pedales" comento Kira.

-"Habíamos hecho prototipos antes, y si sirvieron para los centauros, pese a que les gusta más correr ellos mismos" comento Smith.

-"Oh bueno eso está bien, suban chicas tenemos un largo camino" dijo Kira.

-"Tenemos que manejar hasta la estación de tren, de ahí tomaremos uno a la ciudad donde está la mansión, si tenemos suerte podremos llegar a tiempo" dijo Tio.

-"Apurémonos entonces" dijo Cerea.

Entraron al carro que parecía una Ban roja modificada, sacándole los asientos del lado izquierdo para que pueda entrar Cerea y Tio, también tenía la parte trasera abierta a modo de convertible para más espacio para la ogro. Una vez todos estaban a dentro, con Tio en la parte trasera y Manako al frente de ella, Cerea al lado izquierdo, y Patty en el asiento de copilotó a la derecha de Kira. Partieron de inmediato, ya por la carretera todo iba bien, Tio disfrutaba la brisa hondeando su largo cabello con un sonrisa, Cerea y Manako conversaban acerca del tren que debían tomar para llegar a tiempo, mientras Patty trataba de conversar a Kira.

-"Creo que debería ir a ver tu concierto, de lo contrario nadie ira"

-"Lamentablemente para ti, mis conciertos son privados"

-"Oh ¿para la chica de la foto en el estante en la sala?"

-"¿Foto?" pregunto él.

-"¡¿Qué foto?!" dijeron las chicas.

Kira entendió a quien se refería, era seguro la foto dibujo de su compañera y antigua novia, una persona que hace mucho que no ve.

-"Es la foto de una amiga de mi pasado….una que hace mucho que no veo"

-"Ya veo, sabes te recomiendo que le pidas a esa mujer que te de un mejor carro, seguro te puede dar un mejor modelo"

-"¿Para qué Patty-chan?" pregunto Tio.

-"Porque esta horrible, fuera de eso seguro las otras les gustara que las lleves a pasear más seguido…."

La niña siguió hablando y las demás comentaban sus opiniones, Kira solo mantenía su mirada en la pista no interesado en lo que hablaban, pero entonces sintió una muy familiar presencia maligna acercándose. Fue como si todo alrededor de él y las chicas se pusiera negro, mirando al frente pudo ver un ojo rojo como de un monstruo

- **"¿Puedes escucharme abominación hibrida? Yo tomaré la vida de esa niña"**

Después de eso la sensación desapareció y Kira solo tomo un actitud seria mientras miraba al frente, esto por alguna razón preocupo a las chicas cuando lo vieron.

-"¡Oye! ¡¿Me estas escuchando?!" dijo Patty solo para que Kira le bajara la viscera de su gorra tapándole la visión.

Las chicas no entendían que pasaba y se sorprendieron más cuando Kira saco su mano por la ventana de su lado izquierdo y la extendió hacia adelante, ninguna entendía que pasaba hasta que Manako miro al frente enfocando a la distancia, vio un gran camión de color azul con una carga blanca…..sin embargo también alcanzo a ver algo que parecía un ser de cuatro brazos pegado al lado izquierdo de la carga. Hubiera seguido observando pero entonces Kira manifestó lo que sería unos discos de luz dentados frente a su mano, estos rápidamente salieron volando en dirección a la criatura, rebanando fácilmente sus brazos y perforando su cuerpo en varios puntos vitales matándolo instantáneamente. Después de disparar los discos Kira metió la mano y tomo el volante, justo entonces Patty logro acomodarse el gorro.

-"¡Dios santo! ¡¿Qué sucede contigo?!"

Antes de poder seguir quejándose dio un grito de sorpresa al ver que se iban a chocar contra un camión, pero Kira rápidamente paso por la derecha de esta casi a las justas, solo Manako volteo a ver al camión viendo como el cuerpo de la criatura caía al asfalto muerto.

-"¡Conduce mejor! ¡¿Qué vas a hacer si me pasa algo?!" se quejaba Patty.

-"Cálmate Patty, estamos bien y eso es lo que importa" dijo Cerea.

-"¿Uuummm? ¿Pasa algo Mana-chan?" pregunto Tio.

-"Ah….no, no pasa nada…." Dijo ella volviendo a su asiento.

Kira solo dio un suspiro, sería muy molesto dar una explicación a Manako de lo que había visto, ya lo haría después con más calma.

Llegando a la estación de trenes, dejaron el carro en el parqueo justo entonces llegaban unos hombres con traje, les avisaron que ellos estarían cuidando el carro hasta que regresaran. Con eso listo entraron a comprar los boletos para subir al tren, descubriendo que habían trenes también para interespecies de gran tamaño, una vez comprado los boletos se subieron y buscaron asientos. Manako se sentó junto a la ventana, a su izquierda estaba Patty y Cerea de pie estaba al izquierda de ella dejando la funda de la guitarra entre ella y la niña, al frente estaban Tio al lado de la ventana y Kira estaba echado de espaldas en con su cabeza apoyada en el regazo de la chica ogro. Paso buen tiempo sin que nadie dijera una sola palabra, Kira vio a Patty sosteniendo un amuleto o lo que parecía un colgante de plata el cual miraba algo triste pero feliz.

-"Vaya vaya puedes quedarte quieta y linda si te lo propones ¿Estás viendo la foto de un chico?" pregunto divertido a la niña.

-"Ah... ¡E-es mi madre! Y por cierto es mucho más guapa que tu novia" respondió rápidamente ella.

-"Pero….no la recuerdo, la directora del orfanato me conto que murió de una enfermedad cuando yo era muy pequeña….el único recuerdo que tengo de ella es esta foto…." Dijo ella bajando un poco la mirada.

Las 3 chicas sintieron un poco de lastima por la niña, curiosamente en ese momento apareció un hombre de 30 años con un abrigo y gorro verde oscuro y unos lentes, acercándose a la niña para comentar de su foto, lo cual le pareció algo sospechoso a Manako y Cerea.

-"Oh que mujer más linda ¿se trata de tu madre?" comento el extraño, sorprendiendo a la niña que se volteo a verlo.

-"Eres igual de encantadora como ella"

-"G-Gracias" respondió Patty.

-"Disculpen mi intromisión señoritos y señor, quisiera sentarme aquí ¿Está ocupado?"

-"¿Eh? Pero si el vagón esta casi vacío…." dijo Kira solo para tener que recibir la funda de su "guitarra" con sus manos cuando se la lanzaron.

-"Siéntese por favor" dijo feliz Patty.

-"Muchas gracias, no quería molestar…." Dijo el extraño poniendo su maletín en el asiento y quitándose el sombrero.

-"Al contrario no es que me molestes, simplemente no te garantizo que sigas vivo…." Comento crudamente Kira sentándose.

Tio, Cerea y Manako estaban preocupadas por ese comentario, en especial Manako al haber visto a ese demonio antes, el extraño también se sorprendió pero Patty decidió protestar por ese comentario.

-"¡Hey! ¡¿A qué te refieres con eso?! ¡¿Qué le podría pasar por sentarse a mi lado?!"

La respuesta de la niña fue ver al dichoso señor caer al piso con lo que parecía era una herida mortal en la cabeza desangrándose, tal suceso sorprendió y asusto a Tio, Manako y Cerea quienes por primera vez presenciaban una muerte. Kira solo miraba al pobre hombre con lastima.

-"Pobre diablo, y esto que yo le avise"

Después de eso las demás personas presentes en el vagón, en este caso un anciano de 45 o más y una pareja de adolescentes se dieron cuenta del sujeto muerto, de la pareja la chica fue buscar al guardia del tren, todos los demás estaban alrededor del cuerpo del occiso. Manako y Tio trataban de confortar a Patty quien estaba aterrada de lo que paso mientras agarraba su colgante y llamaba repetidamente a su madre, Cerea estaba junto a ellas con la guardia en alto por si lo que mato al hombre atacaba de nuevo y Kira solo miraba al cadáver con un semblante neutral.

-"Eliminar….que curiosa y estúpida idea sin duda" comento Kira.

-"N-no me digas que tú…." Dijo el anciano al oir el comentario de Kira.

-"¡Claro que no! Mi Señor no es un asesino ¿Cómo se atreve…?" dijo Cerea defendiendo a Kira.

-"¡Es por aquí!"

Justo entonces llegaba la chica con el guardia, este al llegar se sorprendió de lo que vio. Observando alrededor vio a las interespecies y a la niña, rápidamente descartándolas de sospechosas, quedando solo Kira.

-"Dios mío….disculpe podría contarme ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?" pregunto el guardia Kira.

-"Claro le diré la situación, era así. El tren ha pasado por el túnel por 10 segundos, en ese tiempo sin contar a mis compañeras interespecies, habían tres personas más, yo y la niña, por su puesto aparte del fallecido, en este vagón. En total 6 personas, 9 si juntamos a las chicas pero ells no tienen una razón para hacer esto, así que no las contamos"

Comenzó explicar Kira, para gran sorpresa de Cera y las otras dos, mientras Patty seguía aferrada a su colgante.

-"Vamos descartando, el viejo no pudo hacerlo simplemente no tendría suficiente fuerza; la pareja que sostiene sus manos tampoco estaba lo suficiente mente cerca ni tendría una razón para hacerlo; y de por si la niña tampoco podría ser…."

-"Entonces solo quedas-"

-"No, todavía falta uno ¿o no sabes contar?"

-"Es cierto….falta uno, pero yo no veo a otro más" dijo Cerea.

-"Eso es porque no está dentro del vagón sino encima, y es más un algo que un alguien…." Dijo Kira mientras con su dedo señalaba a la ventana detrás de Cerea.

La centauro se volteo lentamente y para su gran horror encontró a lo que su Señor se refería, una criatura con una enorme cabeza y cuatro ojos rojos observaba atravez de la ventana, incluso el guardia y los demás pasajeros se quedaron paralizados del terror. Tio y Manako también levantaron la mirada a la ventana y se asustaron al ver a la criatura, justo entonces Patty también levanto la mirada asustada. Kira no espero un segundo levantando su mano derecha manifestó de nuevo sus discos de luz acerrados y los lanzo atravesando fácilmente el techo de metal del vagón acribillando al demonio. El monstruo trato de escapar moviéndose encima del vagón pero entonces Kira extendió su mano izquierda y lanzo un relámpago de color rojo carmesí que paralizo a al demonio, y continuo acribillándolo con sus discos. Después de acabar con el cuerpo principal, se movió a ver al dichoso occiso el cual se había movido a otro asiento, ahora tenía la forma de un ser humanoide con cara de lagarto sin labios para esconder sus dientes afilados y que parecía tener un gran agüero en la cabeza, pese a ello seguía con vida y soltaba unos sonidos guturales inteligibles, mirándolo con lastima extendió su mano derecha y descargo un relámpago en su pecho perforándolo y dejándolo agonizar hasta morir. Terminado esto y justo llegando su destino Kira indico a las chicas para bajar junto a Patty.

Los 4 caminaban tranquilos alejándose del tren y las sirenas de los carros de policía que habían llegado, el ambiente alrededor de los 4 estaba cargado de miedo y confusión y ninguna de las chicas quería preguntar, hasta que Patty decidió hablar.

-"Kira ¿Quién mato a ese hombre?"

-"….¿Quién sabe?"

-"…..Ha sido un demonio….debe de haber estado tratando de matarme ¿no? Contéstame…. ¡Kira!"

Kira solo siguió caminando, en muchos sentidos era mejor no responder a eso, no iba a cambiar nada y la pequeña no necesitaba una respuesta en especial si eso solo la haría culparse. Cerea se adelanto para hablar con él.

-"Mi Señor ¿no le va a responder?"

-"¿Quieres que le diga que tiene razón y que si la persiguen demonios que quieren matarla?..."

-"B-Bueno…."

-"Créeme Cerea, es mejor si no lo sabe, solo concéntrate en cuidar de ella junto a los demás"

-"….Esta bien Señor"

Después de eso el grupo se fue a una posada en la ciudad, el gerente parecía ser un hombre enano o muy encorvado y de dientes deformes. Vestido con una camisa blanca y un chaleco marrón encima, unos pantalones negros y zapatos desaliñados. Kira se acerco a la recepción y pidió la habitación más simple y barata para pasar la noche, pues no se quedarían mucho tiempo.

Mientras el conversaba con el gerente, Tio y Manako estaban conversando de lo peligroso que se había vuelto el viaje mientras que Cerea llevaba a la pequeña Patty sentada en su lomo, la niña solo miraba al piso pero entonces detrás de ella vio un poster con la imagen de una mujer cantante de pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura con un vestido color crema y blanco. Patty reconoció de alguna forma a la mujer, como la persona que aparecía en la foto de su colgante.

-"Bueno ya tenemos cuarto, subamos a descansar, tengan cuidado Tio y Cerea el establecimiento es viejo y no hay mucho espacio para moverse, vamos Patty"

-"Mamá…." Susurro la niña.

-"¿Qué?"

-"Patty-san ¿estás bien?" pregunto preocupada Cerea.

-"Mamá…. ¡Señor! ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a esta mujer?"

-' _Hhhaaa me voy a arrepentir de esto….'_ "Patty ya basta, tu madre debe estar muerta, vamos a dormir" dijo él.

Las chicas también subieron con cuidado, por supuesto que ellas estaban enojadas con Kira por lo que dijo y buscarían una explicación a lo que dijo, una vez dentro del cuarto el cual era pequeño a las justas entraron Cerea y Tio. Al final pudieron acomodarse para poder dormir, Tio estarían durmiendo en el sofá del cuarto, Patty y Manako compartirá la cama junto a Cerea que estará echada en la parte baja para descansar. En cuanto a Kira, Tio le dijo que podía dormir junto a ella, así que no le quedo de otra y se acostó sobre ella mientras que la ogro lo abrazaba como a un peluche.

-"Rayos no pensé que fuera tan pequeño la habitación, será mejor dormir bien mañana salimos temprano en la mañana"

-"En realidad, mi madre no murió de una enfermedad, sino que desapareció misteriosamente….lo escuche de la directora cuando lo comento, habían demonios persiguiendo a mi madre, para que no me pasara nada ella me dejo en el orfanato…. ¿Acaso los demonios matan a todo aquel que persiguen? ¿Mataron a mi madre y luego me mataran a mí? ¡Kira, necesito saberlo!"

-"….No lo sé…."

La respuesta por supuesto no era algo que la niña o las chicas esperaban, Kira había estado muy misterioso durante todo el viaje, aún si era para protegerlas era demasiado.

-"Sabes….a mí me da igual el asunto de la herencia, si pudiera conseguir un poco del dinero lo usaría para comprar ropa nueva y comida deliciosa para los niños del orfanato….pero eso no es lo que quieren, al igual que yo solo desean estar junto a sus padres"

Dijo ella con gran convicción, las demás solo pudieran comprenderlo como lo más normal del mundo, incluso Kira entendía ese sentimiento. Patty se dio cuenta que iba a empezar a llorar pro recordar esto, así que rápidamente se limpio los ojos de cualquier lagrima que haya salido.

-"Seguro que te parece gracioso…."

-"Por supuesto que no niña, si de algo estoy seguro es que lo que dices está bien ¿Quién no querría estar junto a si familia?"

La respuesta de Kira pareció calmar a la niña y las chicas también, mientras Tio lo abrazaba más fuerte contra su pecho.

-"Ya es tarde, si me disculpan quiero descansar un buen rato"

Patty se calmo y se quito su gorra para poder dormir, las demás también descansaron. Mientras tanto a fuera por las calles de la ciudad resonaba la voz de una mujer que cantaba tal vez cerca de la posada…o en otro lugar, la voz rápidamente despertó a la niña y después de ponerse su gorra salió de la habitación y la posada para buscar a la cantante. Kira estaba durmiendo a pesar de estar siendo aplastado por el abrazo de Tio, pero por un momento se despertó al sentir algo extraño, mirando a la cama solo encontró a Manako y Cerea dormidas, pero no a Patty.

Pese a que Tio es más pesada que él, este se levanto rápidamente cargándola en su espalda a lo que ella también se despertó y se soltó para poder pararse a medias en el cuarto pequeño, Kira se acerco a Manako y Cerea y comenzó a despertarlas. Una vez despiertas les dijo que Patty había desaparecido, las chicas de inmediato se asustaron y arreglaron para ir a buscarla, bajando junto a Kira para preguntarle al gerente de la posada.

-"¿Dónde está la chica?" pregunto de frente Kira.

-"¿la chica? No tiene tu-"

-"No te quieres pasar de listo, me refiero a la niña que venía con nosotros"

-"¿No tengo idea de que estás hablando chico? Tu solo entraste junto a esas tres-"

Esto termino con la paciencia de Kira, levantando su mano izquierda y manifestó múltiples rayos de energía luminosa en dirección al poster de la mujer cantante, dejando el poster con múltiples agujeros….poco a poco tomando la forma de lo que parecía una polilla de gran tamaño. Kira se quedo viendo a la criatura, justo entonces sintió la boca de un revolver ser apuntada a su espalda, mientras que las chicas estaban a los lados: Manako saco su rifle portátil y apunto al atacante; Cerea saco su espada y también apunto al atacante y Tio tenía una Tonfa metálica lista para atacar. El atacante no era otro más que el gerente enano con cara algo deforme con ojos rasgados y orejas puntiagudas.

-"Bastardo…. ¿Quién eres?"

-"Jejejeje….te conozco, me han hablado de ti"

-"Oh entonces ya sabrás que con eso no podrás matarme. Asi que empieza a hablar ¿Dónde está Patty?"

Al saber que eso era cierto y no tener otra opción el sujeto bajo su arma mientras tragaba saliva al aún sentir las armas de las chicas listas para golpearlo, minutos después podemos ver a Manako y Kira en el auto del enano el cual es muy pequeño mientras que Cerea y Tio están corriendo para darle alcance, dentro del auto el enano explica que los hermanos del antiguo líder de la casa Lowell estaban ansiosos de poder dividirse el dinero entre ellos y no querían que la niña viniera a quitarles todo, por eso le pagaron para que la matara. Comentando lo aterrador que era ver como los hermanos se disputaban la herencia, a Kira no le sorprendía esto en todos sus años viviendo en este mundo había visto en más de una vez el lado oscuro de la sociedad humana, a veces preguntándose si realmente hubiera sido mejor que la humanidad se extinguiera en vez de haber escapado.

Al final llegaron a un teatro antiguo donde se presentaban recitales y obras, Kira y las demás entraron de inmediato no sin antes decirle al enano que se fuera si valoraba su vida, una vez a dentro él se movio rápidamente por el edificio hasta llegar al gran salón justo a tiempo para lanzar sus discos acerrados a los demonios que iban a atacar a Patty. Al parecer ella pensó que se trataba de su madre la que cantaba, una típica artimaña de los demonios haciéndose pasar por los seres queridos de sus víctimas, Manako uso su rifle para disparar a los demonios también pero no matándolos, solo alejándolos de Patty. Los disparos hicieron que una diferente escenificación del teatro bajara, la primera parecía un templo griego y ahora era un campo de flores.

-"Hey no me dijiste que te gustaba la Opera Patty" dijo Kira quien bajaba las gradas tranquilamente en dirección al escenario.

-"¡Kira!...yo….lo siento, es que quería ver a mi madre y…."

-"Esta bien no te preocupes, además aún queda el gran final" comento él.

Entonces llegaban Cerea y Tio quienes se reunieron con la niña, los demonios al otro lado estaban empezando a romper la escenificación para salir por agujeros y atacar a las 3, pero entonces Kira salto hacia el escenario dando una fuerte patada a uno de los demonios en el costado mandándolo a chocar contra el otro, parándose detrás de las 3 lanzo una pequeña ráfaga de aire hacía arriba para cortar un seguro para que otra escenificación cayera de arriba.

-"Esta parte es en privado" comento mientras era rodeado por demonios y quedaba al otro lado de la escenificación junto a ellos.

Cerea y Tio se pusieron al frente de Patty para enfrentar a cualquier demonio que escapara del otro lado, pero después vieron que eso no pasaría, al ver la silueta de Kira peleando contra los demonios a mano limpia con golpes y patadas, llegando a escuchar el sonido de huesos rompiéndose y carne siendo cortada por los discos que lanzaba para atacar a los demonios. Pronto incluso Manko se bajo de su posición de francotiradora y se reunió con Cerea y Tio a ver la pelea de Kira, Patty también observaba estando detrás de ellas.

Nadie se dio cuenta que una mano se extendía para agarrar a la niña, hasta que esta sintió a alguien agarrar su hombro, mirando a s derecha vio la cara del enano conserje el cual la sostuvo de sus hombros. Manako rápidamente se dio la vuelta y apunto su arma al sujeto, las demás también voltearon con sus armas en mano, el enano dudo un poco pero siguió con su cometido.

-"Hola niña, lo siento pero tienes que morir, si dejas de existir me haré rico….y no puedo desaprovechar esa oportunidad…."

*Sling*

Justo entonces un disco acerrado salió disparado hacía el sujeto, quien logro esquivar a tiempo salvo por un corte semi profundo en la frente, él miro detrás de él y luego miro al frente.

*Bang*

Justo para esquivar un balazo por parte de Manako, Cerea y Tio también lo miraban con seriedad y odio, y detrás de ellas al otro lado de la escenificación iluminada por las luces de fondo estaba la figura de Kira, de pie y con su mano derecha extendida el frente. El agujero por donde salió el disco apenas dejaba ver la parte inferior de su rostro en especial la boca,

-"….Pierdete…." fueron las únicas palabras que dijo él.

El enano retrocedió un poco, justo para que la luz de un reflector se posara en él y lo siguiera en su patética huida del lugar, o al menos hasta fuera del escenario. Patty se quedo viendo al frente, mientras por debajo de la escenificación se escurría, pasando a las chicas hacía la niña, la sangre de los demonios muertos.

 **En la Mansión Lowell, en la sala de estar.**

Vemos a tres personas, todos hombres de diferente complexión física. Uno de cuerpo ni muy robusto ni muy flaco con una chompa azul purpura y unos lentes de pelo color marrón; otro con una complexión delgada pero no muy exagerada con camisa blanca y suéter a cuadros y pelo anaranjado; y otro de complexión robusta con un saco rojo oscuro sobre un polo amarillo con pelo negro. Los hermanos del antiguo Patrón de la casa Lowell, y quienes mandaron a matar a la pequeña Patty, o más bien solo uno de ellos lo hizo. Que estaban esperando tranquilamente mientras que ya se terminaba plazo de tiempo para que Patty llegara para reclamar la herencia, esto fue anunciado cuando la campana del reloj en la sala sonó.

-"….Se acabo el tiempo" dijo el de la chompa azul purpura mirando al atardecer por la ventana.

-"¡Bien! la herencia es nuestra, al final la carta era una mentira" decía el fornido del saco rojo oscuro mientras se disponía a romper la carta.

El otro hermano estaba sentado en el sofá frente al fornido con un sonrisa en la cara y los ojos cerrados, pero antes de poder escuchar el papel siendo rasgado, la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando ver a un mujer de 19 o 20 años, vistiendo un saco y una falda de negocios color rojo y una blusa purpura claro debajo del saco. Tenía el pelo rubio corto hasta el cuello y ojos color avellana, con sus labios con labial rojo carmesí.

-"Disculpe pero quien es usted" pregunto el hermano de pelo naranja y suéter.

-"¿Quién más puedo ser? Soy yo Patty Lowell" respondió la mujer con mucha confianza.

-"¡¿No se supone que eras un niña?!" dijo sorprendido el mismo hermano.

-"Eso fue un cebo, pesando en que seguro enviarían a matarme, fue una suerte encontrar a un niña que tenía el mismo nombre que yo. Se mantuvieron tan pendientes de sus movimientos, que al final pude disfrutar de un viaje muy tranquilo hasta llegar aquí…..ahora, acabemos con esto"

El primero en hablar fue el hermano de pelo naranja con una risa burlona, mientras que el hermano de la chompa azul purpura y lentes aplastaba en su mano derecha el cigarro que fumaba.

-"Jajajaja es una pena pero ya no es posible, como abogado he de declarar que has renunciado a la herencia al llegar más tarde de las 18:00 horas, cualquier retraso incluso un segundo….es más que suficiente…."

-"que curioso, el testamento de mi padre decía que tenía que llegar una semana desde su muerte, y él murió hace una semana a las 18:28….y he llegado más que a tiempo ¿Oh necesitan que les dé un documento de identificación?" dijo ella divertida por el intento de hacerla a un lado.

-"No….no hace falta" respondió el de la chompa azul purpura sin dejar de ver por la ventana.

-"¿Eh? ¿Por qué no?" pregunto ella.

-"Por qué nadie va a ver a Patty Lowell **con vida"** dijo este mientras su rostro se empezó a transformar.

Su piel ahora era color negro y sus ojos rojos…..como los de un demonio, incluso los dos hermanos estaban sorprendido y aterrados, el hermano solo se volteo mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a deformarse tomando la forma de una bestia demoniaca con hicoc alargado y cuernos de cabra y una melena gris en el cuello.

-"…. ¿Hermano?..." pregunto sorprendido el de suéter.

- **"La herencia es mía….no se la voy a dar a nadie….GGGAAARRGGGHHHH"**

El demonio ataco primero a los dos hermanos, impactando al fornido contra el techo de la sala y al otro lo golpeo con sus garras tirándolo al piso, después de noquearlos salio corriendo a cuatro para matar a la chica "Patty" también. No llegando siquiera a tocarla pues un relámpago rojo impacto su cuerpo junto a un disco acerrado de tamaño medio que quedo incrustado en su pecho, la fuerza de los ataques dejo terriblemente herido al monstruo desplomándose en el piso de la sala desangrándose, la chica que se había cubierto con los brazos para por miedo, miro atemorizada al ser y luego busco a quien había lanzado el arma.

Entrando por misma entrada a la sala, estaban Kira junto Cere, Tio, Manako y Patty. Las tres chicas monstruo miraban con total asco a la mujer, mientras Cerea abrazaba a la pequeña Patty a quien llevaba en brazos.

-"Así que fuiste tú la que me pidió por medio de Morrison, que protegiera a Patty ¿verdad?... ¿Para pagar por tus pecados tal vez? De quedarte con la herencia al fingir ser ella…."

-"¡Imperdonable! ¡¿Qué clase de mujer hace semejante cosa?! ¡No tienes honor ni mucho menos respeto por nadie más que tú?! ¡Eres un vergüenza para todas las mujeres!" dijo Cerea con gran odio en su tono de voz, Manako y Tio estaban de acuerdo y miraban a la mujer con desprecio.

-"Una cara muy bonita….pero con un corazón teñido de oscuridad….más malvada que un demonio incluso. Es más si fueras un demonio te hubiera matado sin mediar palabra….bueno ya que tengo algo público, aprovechare para dar un buen recital" Kira camino al frente de la mujer y luego descolgó de su hombro la funda de la guitarra.

Abriendo la funda justo cuando el demonio había podido recuperarse del primer ataque, sacando sus armas y principales instrumentos "musicales", su gran espada oscura con brillo neón blanco amarillento y su alabarda purpura oscura con electricidad roja cubriéndola.

(Aquí les dejo la dirección de la imagen para que vean como es el atuendo y las armas . /bravefrontierglobal/images/6/66/Unit_ills_full_ /revision/latest?cb=20150122174022)

Tomando su espada hizo un swing de arriba abajo causando un corte profundo en el pecho del demonio, luego impulso su ajabarda hacía adelante impactando en el estomago y perforándolo. El demonio cayó de rodillas y manos al piso, mientras sus vísceras se salían de su abdomen, Kira dio un swing bajo de derecha a izquierda cortando el brazo izquierdo del monstruo, el miembro cayó cerca a la falsa "Patty" que solo pudo pegar un grito de sorpresa y espanto. Kira pateo al demonio en el pecho para mandarlo contra el techo, luego hizo un swing con su espada un swing de izquierda a derecha liberando lo que parecía un tornado color verde neón amarillento formado por los mismo discos dentados que el lanzaba, el ataque causo terribles daños en el cuerpo del demonio sin que este pudiera defenderse. Para terminar Kira carga electricidad en su alabarda y luego golpeo con la punta en el pecho del demonio y empalando contra techo, efectivamente perforando su pecho y dejando un gran hoyo en el tejado de la mansión por donde los relámpagos escaparon al cielo. El demonio estaba casi muerto al momento de recibir el impacto del golpe, cuando sintió el relámpago atravesar y quemar su sangre mientras se desangraba, prácticamente murió de dolor.

Viendo que ya estaba muerto, Kira arranco su alabarda del pecho del demonio y la azoto a un lado, limpiándolo de la sangre restante en la hoja la cual salió disparada a la pared donde una enorme pintura estaba colgada y donde estaban los dos hermanos que había escapado ahí sin mojarlos en sangre. Avanzo hacia adelante mientras el cadáver del monstruo caía al piso, Kira tenía un expresión seria con los ojos semi entrecerrados mientras caminaba hacia las chicas. Ya frente a ellas les dijo que era hora de irse, las chicas asintieron y siguieron a Kira a la salida de la sala, caminando por el pasillo Kira desvaneció sus dos armas y ponía sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalon mientras que Patty se bajaba de los brazos de Cerea para alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado.

-"Me alegra….poder haber visto tu recital…." Dijo algo alegre la niña mientras seguía a Kira.

-"Si yo también disfrute el recital un poco…." Comento Cerea caminando detrás de Patty.

-"es cierto, Kira-kun se vio muy cool" comentaba Tio a Manako quienes caminaban detrás de Cerea y Patty.

-"¡Espera! ¡Por favor espera un momento!"

Fueron los gritos de la "Patty" falsa los que detuvieron a Patty y las chicas que voltearon a verlo neutralmente, incluso Kira se detuvo para escuchar lo que tenía que decir.

-"Al menos….déjame cuidar de la niña, es lo menos que puedo hacer para expiar mis pecados"

Fue lo que ella dijo como un intento de poder hacer algo bueno, por todo el mal que había cometido.

 **Al otro día, después de un viaje de vuelta, en la casa de Kira.**

las cosas estaban un poco animadas en la casa, incluso Kimihito estaba adentro con Mia y Papi dando una visita, mientras que Kira estaba dándose una ducha. En la sala estaban todas las chicas presentes, incluso Smith. Además estaba Morrison quien estaba conversando con alguien con una voz muy familiar.

-"Uuummm ¿Estás seguro, no te vas a arrepentir?" pregunto él.

-"Que va, además me ha dado dinero" respondió la vocecilla femenina.

-"¿Dinero Por qué?"

-"Porque soy una niña dulce y por su culpa pase por una experiencia traumática"

-"Y te ha dado tiempo para comprarte un vestido nuevo…"

-"¡Sí! Y ropa nueva para los niños del orfanato y deliciosa comida, tres camiones repletos" como ademán la persona saco tres de sus dedos, su mano tenía un guante rosa claro de tela delgada con un liston roja en el borde de la muñeca.

-"¡Jajajaja! Me alegro mucho por ti" dijo Morrison sentado en uno de los muebles de la sala curiosamente repleta de peluches.

Habían muchos Papi y Mia tenía estaba abrazando algunos, Tio muy feliz agarraba tantos como podía y no los soltaba, Cerea y Shaia trataban de caminar sin aplastar algunos con los cascos de sus pezuñas, las hermanas minotauros estaban también maniobrando atravez de los peluches salvo por la menor qué se llevaba tres consigo y las demás chicas parecían disfrutar del recubrimiento felpudo de la sala. Incluso la decoración había cambiado era más colorida e infantil en el sentido femenino, Smith quien estaba sentada en otro sofá solo miraba divertida lo que pasaba y Kimihito solo sonreía algo incomodo y pensando en lo que Kira diría al ver esto.

Hablando del diablo, justo entraba Kira a la sal con nada más que sus pantalones oscuros y sus botas marrones. Con el torso desnudo, para gran sorpresa y disfrute de las chicas, y una toalla al cuello con la que se secaba el pelo.

-"Vaya Morrison, que sorpresa verte aquí, igualmente Smith y Kurusu" saludo Kira.

-"Charlabamos" respondió Morrison.

-"Hola Kira-kun estaba de paso y quise venir a saludar, incluso traje a Darling-kun y las demás para que saluden"

-"Hola Kira-san" dijo el chico.

-"Ya veo….por cierto, mi copa de helado de fresa debió haber llegado después de mi ducha ¿Dónde está?"

-"Ah te refieres a esa" dijo Morrison señalando a las escaleras.

Sentada en las gradas superiores estaba nada y nada menos que Patty, ahora vistiendo un vestido rosa claro con mangas anchas cortas, de falda hasta las rodillas y un poco más abajo, todo el conjunto con borlas, y una diadema con un adorno de rosa en su lado derecho para sostener su cabello al media de su cabeza. Su cabellera estaba suelta y más arreglada parecía estar rizado, dándole un toque femenino infantil, la niña puso a su lado derecho una copa vacía pero con restos de helado en ella, Smith no puedo evitar que se le saliera un risita al ver la escena.

-"¡Hey! ¿Esa era mi copa de helado?" pregunto Kira algo enojado.

-"Huhuhuhu" solo reía la pequeña.

-"Patty…. ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?... ¿Y qué le paso a la sala?"

-"Estaba todo un desastre, aún con todo ordenado necesitaba algo para animar más el ambiente, a que quedo bonito ¿no?" pregunto Patty.

-"B-Bueno es algo….femenino, tal vez demasiado" comento Kimihito.

-"¡A Papi le gusta los peluches!" dijo emocionada la harpía.

-"¡A mí también!" dijo Tio acompañada de Lizzie y una sonriente Elizabeth.

-"No creo que sea malo Mi Señor" comento Cerea.

-"Cerea tiene razón, aunque podemos ubicar mejor el exceso de peluches" comento Shaia.

-"Siempre y cuando no llegue a la granja, para nosotras está bien" dijo Margaret por sus hermanos, no contando a Lizzie y Eli.

-"Podríamos guardar algunos peluches en nuestros cuartos" comento Kaguya, a lo que Iormu y Mia estaban de acuerdo, pero ha Kimihito le pareció que la lamia se llevaría muchos con ella.

-"Yo estoy de acuerdo pero solo si no entra a mi forja" dijo Brenda.

-"Yo tampoco tengo problemas, pero que no toque mi nido" dijo Haru quien se iba volando a su cuarto llevándose un peluche en sus talones.

-"E-Esta bien….creo" dijo Manako.

Kira solo suspiro en derrota, seguro a Morrison y Smith les daba igual.

-"Sabes hubiera preferido que solo te comieras el helado y no decoraras la sala….hhhhaaaaa quiero mi helado"

-"¿Qué esperabas? Ese fue el pago por la decoración ¡Estuvo muy bueno!"

Así un nuevo inquilino llego a la casa de Kira, y después de recomponerse de la risa que le dio la escena, Smith le anucio que ya tenía planeado en traer a otra interespecie para Kira. La casa volvería parecer pequeña o al menos hasta que los constructores llegaran a remodelar.

 **Al otro día, caminando por las calles cerca de una iglesia.**

Kira estaba dando un paseo por la ciudad para despejar la mente, con Patty en la casa tenía un ayudante más para los quehaceres del hogar, pero también una boca más que alimentar y Smith dijo que traería a alguien más. Sin duda tendría que conseguir más trabajos para tener un dinero extra en casos de emergencia, ahora mismo estaba pensando en darle una llamada a Morrison a ver si le conseguía otro trabajo, de repente se detuvo al sentir algo extraño. Mirando al cielo pudo divisar con su aguda vista un objeto cayendo en dirección a la iglesia cerca de donde estaba él, que riendo ver más de cerca se impulso con un salto desde el piso, fácilmente voló en dirección al objeto.

Ya cerca de este pudo ver que se trataba de lo que parecía una crus de oro macizo que estaba cayendo de cabeza, a la cual estaba crucificada con grilletes una figura sin duda femenina a pesar de estar cubierta ene un manto blanco con bordes dorados y por la voz que hablaba quejándose. Kira se puso de cabeza y se dejo caer junto a la chica en la cruz, mientras escuchaba sus quejas.

-"Esto apesta. No pude decir nada, ¿así que me convertiste en un ángel caído?...Se supone que serias Dios. Tanto por ser omnipotente….Debes de estar envejeciendo, al no escuchar lo que las personas tienen que decir. Estar en el trono decenas de cientos de millones de años deben haberte hecho senil"

- _'Wow esto solo me recuerda a mi rebeldía contra Karna Masta y su estúpida política de que solo la voluntad de Los 10 Divinos importa, ¿Será que el Dios de este mundo también se está perdiendo en el mentalmente en el poder?'_ comento mentalmente Kira.

-"Y tú, Michael….Te ayudé tanto, y me traicionaste en un instante. Por eso nunca pasaras de ser el número dos….Bueno, ya no me importa más. Elijo abandonarte ¡Descenderé a la Tierra o al Infierno cuando me plazca!" dijo la chica finalmente abriendo los ojos.

Sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los azules de Kira, por un momento ninguno dijo nada, la chica estaba….confundida de ver a alguien más cayendo junto a ella, pero lo que la confundía era que no lo reconocía y mucho menos reconocía el enorme poder que irradiaba él….un poder divino casi como el de un Dios mezclado con el otro que era en esencia poder de Demonio.

-"Veo que estas en problemas, pequeña ángel caída. Debiste haber descubierto algo muy peligroso para que te botaran del cielo sin pensarlo dos veces"

-"¿Quién o qué eres tú, chico?"

-"No creo que estés en condiciones para pedir respuestas, por otro lado espero no te importe que interrumpa tu descenso, a la velocidad que caes podrías lastimar a alguien dentro de la iglesia debajo de nosotros"

-"¿De qué estas-"

Kira no espero respuesta alguna y se puso detrás de la cruz, agarrándola fuertemente la enderezo de forma que la chica ahora estaba con la cabeza hacia arriba y los pies abajo, el peso de la cruz era grande pero Kira no tenía problemas en cargarla. Lamentablemente algo impulso más fuerte la caída de la cruz lo que lo hacía parecer un relámpago blanco con bordes celestes, Kira sabia que esto aumento más la velocidad de caída, así que materializo su espada y la tiro al techo de la capilla de la iglesia, al impactar creó un agujero cuadrado en el techo para poder entrar atravez de el sin romper nada más.

Dentro de la iglesia y antes de la caída de la espada de Kira, estaba una chica de 17 o 18 años de pelo negro corto hasta el cuello y ojos verdes, de piel rosácea y una figura muy femenina con busto copa C. vestía un uniforme de escuela color gris con blanco en el cuello y otras partes, además de lo que parecía una crus pequeña de plata entre el cuello y el pecho, en la parte baja llevaba una falda corta por encima de la rodillas, con unos bloomers bajo esta y unas medias blancas hasta los muslos calzando unos zapatos negros de planta plana. Ella estaba rezando hace un rato y estaba por irse hasta que vio un luz descender en el vidrial del techo, luego dio un grito al ver una espada de metal oscuro con un brillo blanco neón amarillento atravesar el techo, dejando un agujero cuadrado en el destruyendo los escombros que hubieran caído del techo roto, la espada se clavo cerca al altar mientras su poder parecía fluir atravez de las grietas del piso. Seguido a esto cayó otra cosa o más bien….una persona, un chico con un atuendo que consistía en un polo azul bajo una gabardina gruesa color blanco del lado derecho y negro del lado izquierdo, con unos pantalones negros con cinturón café y una ebilla de metal dorada con una gema romboide pequeña al medio, calzando unas botas metálicas hasta las rodillas con rayas rojas rojas al medio de la pierna. Junto a él cayo una cruz dorada muy pesada que el clavo al piso mientras posaba sus manos en su cintura.

Su complexión era musculosa pero ligera, con cabello abundante pero corto hasta el cuello y la nuca color blanco del lado derecho y negro del izquierdo, ojos azules cautivantes y un extraño tatuaje en la mejilla izquierda, tenía una expresión sonriente que le daban un gran atractivo y la chica levemente se sonrojo al ver su figura ser iluminada por la luz que entraba por el agujero del techo. Kira observo alrededor revisando que no hayan lastimado a nadie al entrar cayendo por el techo junto a la crucificada, paso su mirada alrededor hasta posar su mirada en la niña que no dejaba de verlo con las mejillas rosadas.

-"¡Hola! Espero no haber interrumpido una misa o algo así" dijo él.

-"Eh…. ¡Ah! ¡N-No para nada! Todo está bien…." dijo la chica mientras desviaba la mirada.

-"Bueno me alegro, la cruz bajo con más rapidez de repente así que tuve que improvisar un poco…. ¡Oye! ¿Estás bien ahí atrás?" pregunto al ángel en la cruz.

-"¡¿Por dónde te parece que estoy bien?! ¡Prácticamente baje de pies en vez de cabeza! Tengo suerte de que nadie pueda verme o hubieran visto debajo del manto que llevo"

-"No me digas que estas desnuda bajo el manto ¿o sí?"

-"¡Claro que no! Pero llevo una falda"

-"¿Alguna vez dejaras de quejarte por todo?"

-"No, sino te gusta puedes dejarme, yo no pienso quedarme aquí"

-"¿En serio vas a descender más?"

-"A-Ano….tu amiga ¿está bien?"

Pregunto la chica interrumpiendo la plática de Kira y el ángel caído, sin embargo los dos se sorprendieron de que ella pudiera escucharla más aún verla. Fue el ángel crucificado la que la llamo.

-"Tú ¿puedes verme?"

-"P-Por supuesto, debería limpiar la sangre de tu cabeza" dijo ella sacando un pañuelo de su bolsillo.

-"De él lo puedo esperar, pues no es humano. Pero tú ¿Eres una humana normal?" pregunto el ángel caído.

-"Lo soy…."

-"Uuummm tal vez ella tiene creencia suficiente para tener percepción de entes espirituales…o sea algo diferente…." Comento Kira.

La chica por otro lado ignoro el comentario y limpio la sangre en la frente de la crucificada, esto paso porque durante la entrada por el techo ella forcejeo para hacer que Kira suelte la cruz y termino golpeándose contra los bordes del agujero, una vez limpiada la sangre volvió a hablar.

-"Parece que el sangrado se detuvo" comento la chica.

-"Por supuesto que se detuvo ¿Quién crees que soy?" replico enojada el ángel.

-"Una pobre tonta que se golpea la cabeza por forcejear estúpidamente y sin razón alguna por supuesto" respondió Kira.

-"¡Tú te callas! ¡No te pedí ayuda en ningún momento cuando caía!"

-"Eso a mí no me importa, yo no salvo a alguien solo porque me pida ayuda, además de caer libremente como antes hubieras podida lastimar a esta linda chica"

-"L-l-l-l-linda" dijo sorprendida y ruborizada la estudiante.

Por alguna razón la forma de actuar de la estudiante irrito al ángel un poco, mientras que Kira solo miraba esa reacción como si fuera algo normal, ajeno a la gran felicidad de la chica y la molestia del ángel.

-"B-Bueno, no puedo dejarlos así, buscare ayuda para que liberen a tu amiga"

-"Aaahhh….supongo que est-"

-"Espera un segundo. Primero que nada yo soy un ángel. Un humano no deberían poder verme"

-"Uh, pero…." Iba a reclamar la chica.

-"Si puedes verme, entonces acércate a mí"

La estudiante se acerco a la chica mientras que Kira miraba de cerca que pasaría.

-"¿Cómo te llamas?" pregunto el ángel caído.

-"Maria, Totsuka Maria"

El ángel cerró los ojos justo entonces se pudo escuchar el sonido del piso cediendo poco a poco, esto alerto a Kira y a Maria, el ángel abrió los ojos y miro de nuevo a la chica.

-"Maria, eres muy afortunada"

-"¿Huh?"

De la nada un poco de sangre apareció al lado derecho del rostro de la chica para luego desaparecer, justo entonces el suelo comenzó a ceder hasta que la cruz del ángel cayo, antes de poder caer con ella Kira cargo a Maria en sus brazos como a una novia mientras veían al ángel caer a un abismo purpura y azul, mientras caía dijo unas últimas palabras.

-"Te otorgaré la vida de un ángel….no lo olvides" fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Maria estaba tan concentrada en lo que le dijo el ángel, no fue hasta después que se dio cuenta que Kira la cargaba bien aferrada a su pecho, y se volvió a sonrojar de lo cerca que estaba a él y como podía sentir con sus manos su bien fornido pecho. Kira solo miro con molestia el agujero por el cual callo el ángel, esa mujer realmente era muy testaruda, al final tendría que darle una visita al infierno y cuidar que no haga más problemas, la pregunta seria ¿En qué nivel del infierno cayo?

Justo entonces entro una chica de pelo marrón largo y con el miso uniforme gris preocupada por compañera, Maria rápidamente le pidió Kira que la bajara, él la dejo bajar y luego se acerco al cráter donde antes estaba la cruz, dando un suspiro se acerco al altar donde su espada estaba y la saco fácilmente para luego desvanecerla.

-"A-Ano Señor-"

-"Puedes llamarme Kira, Maria-chan"

-"¡C-Chan!...Esto Kira-san ¿Qué paso con el ángel?"

-"Cayó a uno de los niveles del reino infernal"

-"¡Eh! Pero ¿Por qué?"

-"Por tonta testaruda, no te preocupes iré a ver qué tal le va"

-"¿C-Como hará eso?"

-"De eso yo me encargo, ve con tu amiga segura esta muy preocupada"

Maria asintió y fue a reunirse con su compañera no sin antes darle una última mirada a Kira, el discípulo espero a que se fueran las dos y luego manifestar su alabarda y clavar la cabeza de esta en el piso rasgando de un lado a otro creando una grieta o rajadura dimensional, con esto listo salto dentro de la grieta, esta se cerró inmediatamente y la iglesia quedo en silencio.

 **En el reino infernal, el circulo de la traición donde fluye el río congelado de Cocytus**

Podemos ver a una chica aparentando más o menos 19 o más años, de 1.55 m de alto, caminando por un paramo de hielo desolado, la chica de pelo purpura largo hasta la cintura con una pequeña coleta en el lado derecho posterior de su cabeza, con unos pequeños cuernos en la frente, orejas en punta y ojos rojos, de figura muy femenina y busto copa C+. Vestía un polo blanco con la imagen de un demonio murciélago redondo en negro sonriente con un ojo de mangas grises cortas, con guantes largos a rayas de colores azul y celeste por todo el brazo hasta la muñeca donde acababan en guantes negros sin dedos, tenía una falda muy pequeña que dejaba ver muy bien su derrier hasta parecía que no llevaba ropa interior, sus piernas tenían medias largas hasta la parte superior de sus muslos también a rayas como sus guantes y calzaba una botas negras hasta la parte superior de sus piernas. Agarraba en su mano derecha un peluche de demonio murciélago con orejas largas, alas pequeñas y en vez de ojos y rostro una máscara de gas, el peluche era de color negro con rayas azules.

-"Aaahhh ya quiero ser un Pecado Capital" comento divertida la niña, luego dio un giro hasta hacer una pose atrevida y linda a la vez

-"Soy una de los Siete Pecados Capitales, la Reina Demonio de la Envidia ¡Leviathan!" dijo a nadie en especial como en broma al parecer.

-"Solo bromeo ¿Qué opinas? Behemoth ¿eso fue genial?" le pregunto al muñeco mientras lo apretaba para que hiciera ruido.

-"Gracias, haré lo mejor" alrededor de ella habían unas criaturas similares a peces y caracoles, pero de repente comenzaron a alejarse de ella.

-"¿Qué ocurre?" pregunto la chica inocentemente, hasta que vio al cielo del reino infernal donde estaba.

Lo que sería un techo de tierra sostenido por pilares de hielo, comenzó a abombarse en una parte hasta que exploto como un esfera de fuego que cayó al desierto helado en forma de un relámpago, al impacto el calor fácilmente derretía el hielo y la explosión levanto escombros, al chica se cubrió con los brazos mientras era arrastrada por la fuerza de la explosión. Aún con corrientes de aire, de entre la nieve donde quedo enterrada salió Leviathan junto a una criatura con forma de ballena y otra de caracol.

-"¡Oh vamos! ¿Qué fue eso?" decía sacudiendo la nieve de su pelo, entonces vio la crus dorada.

-"Esa cruz…. ¡Un ángel ha caído!" dijo muy feliz Leviathan.

Se levanto y se acerco al cráter, encontrando la figura con manto crucificada, la misma que Kira había atrapado.

-"Eres un ángel ¿cierto?...espera ¿Podrías ser Lucifer-sama? ¡Lo sabía!" decía feliz.

-"El lugar número 1 entre los ángeles. La primera opción cuando se trata de ver caer a los ángeles y el primero de los ángeles que quieres molestar. ¡El ángel de triple corona, Lucifer-sama!"

-"¿Has escuchado hablar de mí?" pregunto el ángel caído aún crucificado.

-"Por supuesto que sí. He esperado por usted" decía mientras se lamia los labios y tenia corazones en sus ojos.

-"Todos me odian en los Cielos….Nunca pensé que serpia tan popular en el Infierno. Sabes, es un poco frio aquí abajo"

-"Este es el Cocytus, el nivel más bajo del Infierno, donde cualquier cosa se congela completamente. No hay nada que no se congele aquí abajo" explico la chica al ángel mientras una capa de hielo se formaba sobre el cuerpo de esta última.

-"Completamente ¿huh? Parece que he caído bastante profundo" comentaba Lucifer sin preocupación alguna.

-"La salvaré ahora ¡Whale!" llamo Leviathan a la criatura en forma de ballena.

Este ser soltó un chorro de agua por la cosa que tenia encima de su cabeza a modo de corona, agua caliente que cayó a modo de lluvia bañando a Lucifer, la cual se quejo de que estaba muy caliente. En efecto parecía ser tan caliente que comenzó a derretir las prendas del ángel pero no su piel o los grilletes que la mantenían atrapada, al final quedo desnuda con su hermosa figura femenina descubierta y sus pechos copa C+.

-"El liquido hirviendo de Whale está derritiendo las ropas del ángel. Esto es el Infierno, todo va ser doloroso. No me digas que el Arcangel Lucifer-sama no puede soportarlo"

-"Tch"

-"Si, esto quería ver. Piel tan suave como la seda….Estoy tan celosa, con tanta envidia" decía Leviathan pasando su mano sobre el cuerpo de Lucifer y luego le araño un lado abriendo un poco su piel y dejándola sangrar un poco.

-"Eso duele" se quejo ella.

-"Lo siento. Tu piel esta toda roja, que mal" luego acerco su boca a uno de los pezones del ángel y le dio una lamida.

-"Es tu culpa-hhnnngghh"

-"Tendré que arreglar eso por ti"

-"Déjame en paz pervertida"

-"No es que no lo quieras, déjame hacerlo, sabes Levi siempre la admiro. Después de esto tú y yo podemos dominar el infierno juntas" dijo ilusionada ella.

-"No me interesa….no tengo porque escucharte. Ya no me importa el Cielo o el Infierno, haré lo que yo quiera" Respondió Lucifer.

-"¡No puedes hacer eso!" dijo molesta Leviathan.

-"¡Que molesta eres!" dijo Lucifer lanzando lo que parecía un relámpago de su cabeza que mando a volar a la demonio lejos de ella.

-"La Lucifer-sama que Levi conoce es genial y amable, haría lo que yo le diga, se enojaría a veces. Pero me da mucho afecto después ¡Tiene que ser de esa forma!"

Leviathan comenzó a liberar su poder, con sus dos demonios animales a su lado, atacando a Lucifer quien no se podía mover de su cruz con lo que parecía un chorro de agua o más bien una gran cantidad de agua, pero el ángel se defendió con una barrera invisible.

-"Un ataque tan débil no hará nada contra mí" dijo Lucifer.

-"¡Chicos, ataquen!" llamo Levi a sus compañeros demonios.

Desde la ballena, el caracol, y otros se lanzaron a golpearse contra la barrera del ángel. Pero no lograban hacer nada contra él.

-"Este es el nivel de tu poder. No puedes ni siquiera hacerme un rasguño ¿Quién rayos crees que soy yo?" antes de poder tratar de atacar Lucifer tuvo una visión del pasado.

La visión del momento en que fue exiliada del cielo, recordó a Michael frente a ella, diciéndole que Dios había declarado que sería borrada y como karma seguiría pagando el precio por su gran orgullo por toda la eternidad. Ella recuerda preguntarle a Michael si se iba a reír de ella….justo en el momento en que su crucifijo fue soltado para que caiga a la Tierra o el Infierno, mientras ella esperaba la respuesta de ella. Al estar desconcentrada, una de las agujas de hielo fue capaz de atravesar su escudo y rasguñar su mejilla izquierda.

-"¡Lo hice!" dijo orgullosa Leviathan.

Entonces Lucifer convirtió la cruz en su espalda en una lanza larga con una forma en la parte superior con la forma de unas alas de demonio enredadas, poco a poco también comenzó a formar un vestido blanco con una falda corta hasta las rodillas divididas en puntas de color negro, unas botas metálicas hasta la mitad de los muslos y una armadura en el antebrazo izquierdo, su larga cabellera rubio dorado hasta las rodillas ahora estaba arreglada en una cola de caballo y parada tenia 1.70 de altura y de aparentes 19 años. Levi miraba a Lucifer como un fan apasionado.

-"E-Es tan cool. Hermosa y fuerte" Levi uso el agua para poder impulsarse y darle un abrazo a Lucifer

Pero entonces una alabarda purpura con relámpagos rojo oscuro impacto entre las dos, Leviathan fue lanzada hacía atrás por la fuerza del impacto y Lucifer levanto su mano izquierda para cubrir su rostro y casi perdió el equilibrio. Después de que el impacto pasara ambas vieron a la lanza en el piso, sintiendo el enorme poder dentro del arma la misma que estaba ahora flotando sobre ellas, Lucifer reconoció levemente el poder solo que esta vez era aún más poderoso que antes. Levantando sus miradas vieron la figura de un hombre flotando en el aire, su forma estaba en vuelta en relámpagos rojos de oscuridad de su lado izquierdo y lengüetas de fuego blanco neón de su lado derecho, fácilmente las dos chicas podían distinguirlo y al mismo tiempo no podían creerlo.

La criatura volando encima de ellas, tenia poderes de Dios y de Demonio, dentro de su cuerpo sin mezclarse y sin destruirse la una a la otra, estaba en armonía perfecta. Era algo más que imposible, no existía un ser capa de usar ambos de tipos de poder a mismo tiempo, sin mostrar señales de deterioro físico o mental. Lucifer no podía creer que alguien como él pudiera existir, más aún que no haya podido sentir su enorme poder hasta que él mismo dejo su existencia manifestarse. Leviathan por otro lado, tenía los ojos como estrellas al la silueta de Kira flotando con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, había encontrado otra figura a la que admirar y que para colmo era un hombre, ya podía imaginarse cuanto podría disfrutar él y ella en una cama….solos y bien enredados uno con el otro.

Kira por otro lado miraba neutralmente a las dos chicas, se demoro muy poco para recorrer todos los círculos del infierno y encontrar al ángel que ahora conocía como Lucifer, debió adivinar que caería hasta el círculo de la traición a lo mucho si se supone que era un ángel caído. Al encontrarla vio como la otra demonio que se llamaba Leviathan empezó a manosearla y todo mientras trataba de tentarla para convertirse en demonio y ser una de los llamados "Pecados Capitales", hubiera intervenido pero la verdad esa mujer prácticamente le grito por querer salvarla antes así que mejor dejaría que tuviera su escarmiento, unos minutos después vio a las dos luchar con sus poderes y la verdad no le pareció la gran cosa a pesar de estar tratando de contenerse pero si le molesto como Lucifer se desconcentro por un momento, era algo raro. Parece que tuvo que recibir un corte en la mejilla solo para poder despertar, luego de ver como se ponía ropa y como ya todo parecía calmado, decidió dejar de ocultar su presencia y darse a conocer con una muestra de poder, un hábito que desarrollo en Ishgria.

Kira descendió al piso, solo para que Leviathan saliera corriendo hacía él para darle un fuerte abrazo, restregando su busto contra su pecho. La demonio usaba sus manos para repasar su cuerpo en diferentes partes, en especial su pecho y entrepierna.

-"Okay…. ¿te importaría soltarme y dejar de manosearme por favor?" dijo él algo irritado.

-"¡Claro que no! ¡Este momento es único! ¡Dos ángeles caídos a la vez! ¡Levi está muy feliz pues disfrutara mucho contigo y Lucifer-sama!"

-"Pero si yo no soy un ángel"

-"Detalles detalles"

-"Si que te gusta molestar no ¿Qué haces tú aquí?" pregunto Lucifer.

-"Vine a vigilar que no hicieras tonterías, aunque pude disfrutar el que la chica demonio jugueteara con tu cuerpo"

-"¿Estabas viendo eso y no me ayudaste?"

-"Si mal no recuerdo, no querías mi ayuda cuando trate de impedir que cayeras al infierno ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión ahora? ¿El que te manoseara la chica?"

-"Eres insoportable ¿lo sabías?"

-"Si me lo dijeron muchos otros antes que tú….niña deja de tratar de meter tu mano en mi pantalón…." Decía él mientras agarraba la muñeca de Levi.

-"Es que quiero tener una buena idea de que tan-"

-"¡Ya basta! ¡Déjalo en paz!" dijo Lucifer de repente para sorpresa de ambos.

-"Buuu One-sama solo quiere ser quien mida que tan grande-" no termino pues Lucifer le dio un Chop en la frente.

-"Te estás dejando llevar" dijo enojada Lucifer y con un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

-"Okay….ahora ¿Qué harás Lucifer? ¿vas a tratar de gobernar a los Pecados?"

-"….No lo sé…."

-"¡Claro que lo hará! Síganme y los llevare a Pandemonium para ver a los Siete Pecados" dijo Levi.

-"….La verdad yo tengo que regresar al mundo humano, tengo una familia que cuidar ahí…."

-"Pero no puedes salir de este mundo sin permiso de los Pecados…." dijo Levi.

-"La verdad tengo poder suficiente para moverme entre los mundos, superiores o inferiores"

-"En ese caso llévame contigo, prefiero la Tierra a este lugar tan aburrido" dijo Lucifer.

-"¡NO! ¡No pueden hacer eso! ¡Van a romper la continuidad de la historia! ¡Has algo Autor-san!" grito Levi. (rompiendo la cuarta pared)

Kira y Lucifer se le quedaron viendo, sin entender una palabra de lo que hablaba.

-"No sé de qué estás hablando, y no quiero saberlo" dijo Lucifer.

-"Eres peor que Patty cuando tira un berrinche….está bien vamos al Pande-no sé qué" dijo Kira con una mano masajeando el lomo de su nariz.

-"¡YAY!"

Caminando por el paramo de hielo los 3 llegaron a la entrada de un castillo o más bien una fortaleza, toda hecha de hielo o eso parecía, Kira no estaba sorprendido en lo absoluto después de ver las ciudades de los miles de mundos que visito antes de llegar a asentarse en su nuevo hogar, cosas como esta casi no te sorprende como antes. Llegando al lugar pudo sentir una presencia en la parte superior del gran portón, la misma que los observo cuando hablaban antes en el cráter, tal parece que los Pecados tenían sus ojos puestos en los 3 esto podrían ser muy malo….en especial cuando regrese a la Tierra.

-"Este es el lugar donde los Siete Pecados Capitales que gobiernan el Infierno se reúnen" anuncio Levi.

-"Ya veo….y al parecer hay un portero también ¡Puedes bajar de ahí!" llamo Kira.

-"¡Hmp! ¡No te atrevas a darme ordenes!" dijo molesta una voz femenina desde la cima del portón.

Era una chica de aparentes 18 o 19 años, de 1.83 m de alto (al estar de pie), con pelo rojo largo hasta la cintura y ojos rojos, con cuernos blanco grisáceo redondos al salir de la base de su cabeza que son rectos en dirección hacía arriba, su figura muy femenina y delgada pero por su postura mostraba tener gran fuerza, senos copa C+. Vestía lo que sería más un bikini rojo en la parte superior e inferior, con una capa roja larga hasta los pies en sus hombros, con armadura roja en antebrazos y guantes negros, varios cinturones negros en abdomen y cintura, con medias largas negras hasta los muslos con las partes laterales hasta la cintura, encimas de estas medias llevaba botas metálicas la de la izquierda hasta la mitad de la pierna y la derecha hasta la parte inferior del muslo, las botas tienen alas de demonio en los talones. Detrás de ella descansando en el piso estaba un hacha de doble hija grande y de mango largo.

-"¡Oh! ¡Es la Señor Demonio de la Ira, Satan!" dijo Levi.

-"¡Este lugar no es para ángeles y sus seguidores, o para una abominación como tú!" dijo lo último señalando a Kira.

-"Oh eso me parece bien, si en este lugar solo se reúnen debiluchos como tú" respondió él.

Satan se movió rápidamente para atacar a Kira con su hacha, sin embargo Kira logro detener fácilmente su ataque con su pulgar e índice derecho, para gran sorpresa de Satan y Leviathan, Lucifer por otro lado no estaba sorprendida al haber podido deducir su gran poder. El Pecado de la Ira trataba de liberar su arma pero no podía, la fuerza de Kira era muy grande, incluso cuando su enojo la hacía hacerse más fuerte, el poder de la abominación era muy grande.

-"y bien ¿Qué debería hacer contigo? Solo buscamos entrar a esta fortaleza ¿nos dejaras pasar?"

-"Tendrás que acabar conmigo primero"

-"Como quieras"

Kira le dio un golpe con la palma a Satan, impulsándola en dirección a la puerta de la fortaleza, impactando contra ella la rompió y se arrastro por el piso hasta quedar casi dentro del círculo donde estaban reunidos los tronos de los Pecados. Satan abrió los ojos a medias y apenas podía apoyarse en sus rodillas y uno de sus brazos mientras el otro rodea su abdomen, el golpe fue más fuerte de lo que pensaba y no creía poder ponerse de pie. Kira, Lucifer y Leviathan entraron al edificio mientras observaban el lugar, él pudo fácilmente percibir desde afuera que los otros Pecados ya estaban reunidos dentro….o al menos la mayoría, esto facilitaría las cosas para poder regresar a casa.

En los tronos de su derecha estaban dos niñas demonio. Una parecía de 15 o 14 años, de 1.48 m de alto y piel clara, con pelo negro largo hasta la cintura amarrada en coletas gemelas largas, unos ojos verdes y un cuerno gris enrollado largo en la parte superior de la frente, un cuerpo de niña con busto copa A, con unas pequeñas y delgadas alas de murciélago saliendo de su espalda. su vestimenta asemejaba al de una sirvienta de color negro con delantal que rodeaba todo su torso y cintura, las mangas cortas con hombreras blancas de tela, con guantes negros hasta la mitad del antebrazo con rayas verdes en el borde final y la muñeca, la falda corta de su vestido tenían unos accesorios que parecían plumas de color verde tranparente en el borde, tenia media blancas largas hasta la mitad de los muslos y calzando zapatos altas hasta la mitad de la pierna también con rayas como sus guantes. Parecía estar comiendo una pierna de res asada; la otra niña aparentaba tal vez 16 años, de 1.60 m de alto y piel morena, pelo gris largo hasta la espalda con cuernos a rayas negras y amarillas largos encorvados al medio y con ojos color ámbar, su figura muy femenina con pechos copa C+ y una cola como de lémur a rayas marrón con crema que en la punta tenía una garra de tres dedos color purpura y garras blancas. Vistiendo solo una camisa blanca muy grande atada al medio de su abdomen, una tanga blanca y unas tres bandas negras en cada muslo, con medias largas blancas pero sueltas hasta mitad de la pierna, en su cuello lleva un listón negro con bordes blancos, atado en un moño y con una campana dorada al medio.

En los tronos del lado izquierdo. También había dos mujeres aun que más maduras por su complexión: la primera de aparentes 19 años, de 1.73 m de alto, con pelo rojo rosáceo largo hasta la espalda y con ojos verdes claros, con cuernos negros de cabra encorvados hacia atrás, un cuerpo muy desarrollado con pechos copa C+. Su atuendo constaba en una capa color azul oscuro con la parte interna roja encima de un corcet que cubría torso y abdomen que cubria sus pechos arriba pero no debajo, una falda negra abierta a los lados con un cinturón de ebilla oval con una calavera de demonio, unos guantes sin dedos hasta la parte más cercana al codo, dos cintas negras atadas alrededor de los muslos calzando una botas negras con bordes lilas; la otra que era la mayor en de todas en aspecto, con aparentes 20 o más, de 1.80 m de alto, de pelo rubio dorado largo hasta la cintura y dos mechones rizados al frente y cuernos purpuras similar a los de un carnero, con ojos celestes y piel rosácea, una figura muy esbelta y de pronunciadas curvas y pechos copa D+. Vistiendo lo que parece una lencería provocativa como un corcet abierto en el torso cubriendo sus enormes senos pero dejando una apertura circular para mostrar escote, en la parte inferior una tanga negra con encaje con el corcet detrás al nivel de su cintura salían un par de alas de demonio, más abajo llevaba unas medias negras hasta la parte superior de los muslos y unos zapatos negros de tacón altos.

Las 4 estaban sentadas en sus tronos pero dos aún estaban vacios, no contando el trono de Satan, las presentes estaban esperándolos y miraban atentamente a los 3, en especial a Kira que al parecer atrajo su atención.

-"Los ángeles son raros aquí, y este nuevo ser también es algo raro….pero me gusta mucho su presencia. Por otro lado ¿han venido a comprar algunos elixires especiales?" dijo la rubia, ella era Mammon de la Avaricia, la cual miraba con algo de afecto en su mirada a Kira.

-"Hhhaaaa….que lindo es, ya quiero sentirte tocarme en mi lecho, mientras ambos gritamos de lujuria" dijo la de pelo roja rosáceo mientras se lamia los labios, ella es Asmodeus de la Lujuria, y desde que entro por la puerta no le saco el ojo al discípulo.

-"Nom, nom,nom,nom….JJJiiiiiii….nom,nom nom" la niña de atuendo de sirviente comía pieza de carne tras otra, deteniéndose una que otra vez para ver a Kira, ella era Beelzebud de la Gula.

-"A mí no me importa los ángeles, pero si me interesa el chico con poderes de Dios y Demonio" decía la de morocha de pelo gris mientras reviza su ¿Smartphone?, ella era Belphegor de la Pereza.

Mientras ellas comentaban Satan trataba de levantarse del piso aún con un poco de dolor en el abdomen, mientras que Kira y Lucifer observaban a los llamados Siete Pecados Capitales, él pudo notar que si poseían gran poder pero parece que rara vez necesitan usarlo en batalla. Tal vez algún día las vea en acción.

-"Así que estas son los Siete Pecados Capitales" dijo Lucifer.

-"Si, las siete señores demonios que gobiernan sobre los demás demonios del Infierno" dijo Levi.

-"Pero falta uno al parecer" noto Kira.

-"Leviathan-san….es bueno que le mostraras a ambos el camino hasta aquí, pero solo los Pecados Capitales tienen permitido entrar aquí ¿lo olvidaste?" le recordó Mammon a Levi.

-"E-Eso se termino, pues ahora tengo a Oni-chan y One-chan"

-"¡Maldito, te haré pedazos esta vez maldita abominación!" grito enojada Satan.

-"Puedo patearte el trasero de nuevo si yo quiere mocosa" respondió Kira.

La chica se hubiera lanzado a pelear de nuevo con él, de no ser porque una voz con gran autoridad la detuvo.

-"Detente, Ira" dijo la voz claramente femenina.

-"No te metas en mis asuntos" dijo Satan sin importarle nada.

-"Recuerda tu lugar ¿O es qué olvidaste quién está a la cabeza de los Pecados Capitales?" dijo la mujer que estaba al fondo entrando por una puerta.

-"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunto Lucifer, mientras que Levi estaba cerca a ella y Kira miraba neutralmente a la nueva.

Se trataba de una demonio con apariencia de una mujer madura al igual que Mammon, tal vez de 21 o más y una altura de 1.78 m de alto, de piel blanca pelo gris y ojos de diferente color (derecho amarillo e izquierdo rojo), que usaba lentes ovalados de montura fina, el pelo largo estaba acomodado en una cola de caballo mediana atrás y tenía unos mechones al frente algo rebeldes cruzando entre sus ojos y un mechón largo en el lado derecho de su rostro, con cuernos de tamaño diferente siendo el derecho más grande que el izquierdo, de gran figura femenina y senos copa D+. Tenía un vestido azul largo hasta los talones y abierto del lado izquierdo, abierto en la parte superior en los hombros dejando ver mucho escote con una capa azul con bordes dorados, cuello felpudo blanco y hombreras, debajo del vestido llevaba una tanga negra y unas medias negras semitransparentes calzando zapatos de tacones altos. En su mano izquierda llevaba una espada grande casi llegando a sus hombros, mirando calculadoramente a los 3.

-"¿No es por cortesía una regla, el que uno se presente primero antes de preguntar el nombre de otro?" dijo la mujer.

-"Aún así yo pregunte primero" dijo Lucifer sin miedo, muy a diferencia de las otras Señoras Demonio que se sorprendieron de su atrevimiento.

-"Es muy molesto que tenga que presentarme ante un ángel, pero escucha atentamente. La hija de la familia Byrnedale, uno de las más famosas familias en el Infierno, todos conocen el nombre….la más elegante, la más hermosa…."

-"¡Quieres terminar, no tengo tiempo que perder!" grito harta Lucifer.

-"¡Nnnnn que gran orgullo!" dijo sorprendida la nueva demonio.

-"Ella es la Señor Demonio de la Vanidad, Belial" explico Levi.

-"¡Que insolente!" le grito Belial a Levi, quien se oculto detrás de Kira, secretamente tratando de meter su mano en el pantalón de este.

*¡SLAP!*

-"Deja de meter tu mano en mi pantalón Levi…." Dijo él después de golpear con la palma la mano de la chica.

-"Yo estoy al mando de los Siete Pecados Capitales ¡La Señora Demonio de la Vanidad, Belial-sama!"

-"Es triste que tú te llames a ti misma con "-sama"" comento Levi.

-"Había alguien como tú haya arriba. Se llamaban arrogantemente "Dios"" comento Lucifer.

-"¿Y qué asuntos tiene un ángel aquí?" pregunto Belial.

-"¡Ella es Lucifer-oneesama!" anuncio Levi.

-"Lucifer….la líder de las Siete Virtudes en el Cielo…. ¿Qué estúpidez hiciste para caer al Infierno?...los ángeles son engañosos ¿Será qué pretendes haber caído, cuando realmente viniste a invadir? Ese es tu verdadero plan ¿verdad?" pregunto Belial.

-"Esto está tomando demasiado, mejor me voy de aquí" dijo Kira mientras pensaba en invocar su arma.

-"¡Tú tampoco te vas a ir de aquí! No es algo posible que una existencia como la tuya, y eso es muy sospechoso….Pecados encárguense del ángel" a pesar de lo que dijo Belial ninguna de las demás se movió de sus tronos.

-"M-Muy bien, yo me encargare de ella personalmente. Lucifer o cual sea tu nombre, yo soy más que suficiente para acabar contigo"

-"Ya lo dijiste. Supongo que Leviathan lo dio a conocer, te derrotare, y una vez lo haga. Yo Lucifer estaré al mando de los Siete Pecados Capitales" dijo ella mientras manifestaba su lanza.

Para poder pelear sin destruir gran parte del Pandemonium, Belial decidió llevar la pelea a la parte más alta sobre la fortaleza, así que subieron arriba donde justo una ventisca arreciaba aunque esto no molestaba a nadie. En la cima había un gran campo de batalla, las demonios de los Pecados estaban al frente de Lucifer, Leviathan y Kira.

-"Eres una tonta si crees que puedes gobernar a los Siete Pecados" dijo Belial.

-"Ya basta, empecemos con esto de una vez" dijo cansada Lucifer.

-"La espada demoniaca Dainsleif, pasada de generación en generación en mi familia. No volverá a su funda hasta que mi enemigo deje de respirar" dijo Belial mientras empuñaba su espada y la envolvía en su gran poder.

-"Apocalipsis Milenario"

Lazando un swing de derecha a izquierda con su espada, Leviathan no iba a poder escapar a tiempo, así que Lucifer la empujo a un lado mientras lograba bloquear el ataque con su lanza. Después de aguantar el ataque Lucifer contraataco con su lanza, impactando la punta de esta contra la espada e increíblemente rompiéndola fácilmente. Después le dio un golpe en el cuerpo mandándola a volar y de paso rompiendo toda su ropa, dejándola totalmente desnuda, las demás estaba sorprendidas de que pudiera derrotar a Belial, quien era la segundo más poderosa en términos de fuerza respecto a Satan. La misma que ahora pensaba seria quien tendría que derrotar al ángel, a pesar que Beelzebud le recordó como Kira barrio el piso con ella.

Belial había caído sentado y aún podía pelear, justo entonces apareció una armadura con forma de toro, con ruedas en llamas, al parecer conocía a Belial, Kira pudo escuchar que lo llamo Gnosis y que se ofreció a ser su arma contra Lucifer. La armadura se dividió en diferentes partes, de todo su atuendo anterior solo quedaba su medias ahora solo hasta la parte inferior del muslo y rasgadas en partes con unos zapatos rojos con tacones, en las manos ahora solo tenía guantes pequeños rojo en el izquierdo y negro el derecho con solo el dedo medio y pulgar cubiertos, ahora con la armadura de toro las llevaba como hombreras pesadas con la de la izquierda siendo el rostro cadavérico del toro y de este salía una garra negra con una codera azul y tres garras plateadas, y para cubrir sus enormes senos en lado derecho había una garra de tres dedos cubriendo el seno y pezón de ese lado y un redondo cubriendo el pezón del otro seno.

Comenzando a flotar en el aire con un nuevo poder para enfrentar a Lucifer, esta lo vio algo sorprendida pero pronto esto cambio cuando sintió unas extrañas lianas oscuras atar su cuerpo, sintiendo la amenaza Lucifer desplego sus alas y escapo al aire. Belial al ver escapar ordeno a los demás Pecados que capturaran al ángel sin importar cuánto la lastimaran en el proceso, en el aire la pelea empezó con Mammon lanzando una poción la cual soltó un fuerte estallido luego siguió Satan atacándola con su hacha, la siguiente fue Belphegor ataco con una bola de espinas en el abdomen y luego una esfera de color azul impacto a Lucifer un ataque de Beelzebud, esto hizo a Lucifer impactar contra uno de los pilares de hielo.

Hubieran seguido atacando pero Asmodeus comenzó a manosear a Lucifer y Leviathan quejándose de esto, para terminar tan humillante escena Beelzebud impacto su arma en la cabeza del ángel y las dos demonios para noquearlas. Con Lucifer derrotada Belial procedió a anunciar que sería torturada empezando por cortar sus alas blancas de ángel.

-"Oh….si yo fuera tú no haría eso….*CHOP**CHOP*" Comento Kira flotando cerca de las demonios reunidas, dándole un golpe en la cabeza a Asmodeus y Leviathan que se hacían las inconscientes e intentaron manosearlo.

-"¿Y por qué no?" pregunto Mammon, mientras Belial terminaba de cortar la segunda ala.

-"A ustedes no se les paso la cabeza que esas alas eran más un grillete sobre su poder ¿no?"

Fue demasiado tarde para que se dieran cuenta, pues al no tener sus alas a Lucifer le creció dos cuernos enrollados de carnero, y su poder se volvió aún mayor que antes. Liberando su energía creó un pilar de energía roja que incinero los alrededores, los Pecados pudieron evitar daño y Kira aún estando dentro del rango del ataque no mostro herida alguna, solo flotaba cerca a ella.

-"Te agradezco que cortaras las últimas ataduras que tengo con Dios, así que ahora me presentare. Yo soy quien se opuso a Dios y la que lleva la carga de ser el Pecado del Orgullo, Lucifer"

-"Parece que ya lograste lo que querías, será mejor que regrese a casa o las demás se preocuparan, pueden venir conmigo si quieren…." Comento Kira a Lucifer y Leviathan.

-"¿Crees qué puedes escapar del Infierno? Solo un Señor Demonio puede abrir una Linde entre mundos" le dijo Satan a Kira.

-"Ya veo….es una suerte entonces que yo….sea incluso más poderoso que un Rey Demonio o un Dios de Alto Rango…"

Kira comenzó a canalizar su fuerza interna liberando un poco más de todo su gran poder, las demonios miraban sorprendidas como crecía su poder, también vieron el cambio en su ropa y cuerpo. su gabardina negra y blanca ahora tenía mangas, cuello y bordes inferiores felpudos color blanco y más armadura en sus botas y su cinturón. En su cabeza salieron un par de cuernos grandes hacía arriba, el del lado izquierdo tenía un aura roja como de rayos y el derecho un aura de color azul blancuzco a modo de lengüetas de fuego, sus ojos azules ahora tenían la esclera color negro.

(Vean esta imagen: . /bravefrontierglobal/images/3/3f/Unit_ills_full_ /revision/latest?cb=20150122174023)

Kira extendió su mano derecha materializando su espada, luego hizo un swing hacía el techo del Infierno, lanzando una honda de poder color verde neón, al impactar abrió una brecha interdimensional con gran facilidad para gran sorpresa de las Señoras Demonio.

-"Fue interesante verlas Pecados Capitales….si suben al mundo humano pueden visitar mi casa, pero no vengan a causar problemas, y con eso me refiero a ti Satan"

-"¡Oye!"

-"Vamos Lucifer, Levi….adiós Siete Pecados Capitales"

Kira y las dos demonios entraron a la grieta dimensional y desaparecieron, mientras que las demonios se quedaron viendo mientras que a Belial se le cayó su ropa interior inferior y se fue con el viento, la demonio maldijo a Lucifer y prometió vengarse de ella la próxima vez que se encontraran.

Así termino otro día en la vida del Discípulo, cazando demonios y conociendo a los pecados en el infierno, más aventuras vendrían y también grandes batallas. Dentro de poco también recibiría más huéspedes en su casa, más misiones por parte de Morrison, más problemas con las Demonios del Infierno, sin duda toda una aventura.

 **No puedo creer que terminara por escribir 15 000 palabras para este capítulo, pero espero les guste a los que leen esta historia, la verdad si me gusto añadir a Sin: Nanatzu no Taizai termino siendo algo interesante su trama por lo que estaré añadiendo otros capítulos del anime. También pondré algunos capítulos de Devil May Cry, hay algunos en especial que me gustaron mucho y lo pondré en la historia.**

 **Posiblemente ahora empiece con el primer capítulo de mi nueva historia, luego tal vez empiece el capítulo 4 de "El Alma Inmortal en un Nuevo Mundo", donde vendrá el ataque a la academia Hanzo y la primera pelea entre Avant y Chrome, tratare de hacer una buena descripción.**

 **Hasta aquí lo dejo o será más largo, nos vemos en la siguiente historia, nos vemos.**


End file.
